Needing You
by Hustlers
Summary: Summary well mmmm. Sarah is in sole charge and can not cope so asks for a little assistance. Resulting in Jareth being invited back into her life Rating for lanuguage sorry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and all stories are done for fun. My grammar is rather rubbish especially when I get carried away by the story sorry.**

The school building was large and unattractive. Like a giant grey cement brick placed within lush green fields. It housed well over two thousand students and had seen better days. Structurally sound it served its purpose well and the students that attended flourished. All government inspections where passed with flying colures. The cement structured held many secrets and had seen many stories unfold. This is where she now worked and he now studied but it was not the ideal arrangement for either. The final bell had sounded over an hour ago and they were both finally exiting through the main doors to head home.

The short drive home from the school building was made in complete silence neither one looked to the other. The rain battered against the small ford fiesta as it made its way through the early evening traffic. The car drove on down the wet road and turned swiftly into the empty driveway. No sooner had the car come to a stop the passenger door flew open and a young teenage boy with blond hair jumped from his seat, his lips clenched together in anger. The young women in the driver's seat turned to him, her hand still tightly gripping the steering wheel. Her brown hair surrounding her face her eyes mirroring the same anger.

"Don't slam the"

She was cut off by the vibration of the door being slammed shut with force. She watched as he ran through the rain opening the front door and vanishing into the house leaving the door open behind him. She gripped the wheel even tighter sending her hands white. She growled under her breath before releasing her tight grip and exiting the car. Grabbing her bag from the rear seat she closed and locked the vehicle, counting to ten before following the boy into the house. He had thrown his bag in the middle of the floor and was already half way up the stairs.

"Tobias Williams stop right there" she shouted

The young boy who had started to ascend the stairs two at a time froze and turned his angry gaze back on her

"I don't have to take orders from you, you're not my teacher here"

"Get down here now, I might not be your teacher here but I am your sister and guardian and we are going to sort this right now".

"Fine" the boy spat

Toby huffed his shoulders, clenching his hands into fists at his side he stormed back down the stairs stamping his feet onto each step as he descended. He scowled at her as he pushed past and walked into the living room throwing his self onto the nearest chair.

"Come on then let's get it over with" he shouted

Sarah rolled her eyes and followed him into the room cursing under her breath. She shouldn't have to put up with this. It was a Friday evening she should be out enjoying life with her friends. She should be living the dream life of a young single woman not playing parent to her kid brother.

"Toby, I won't have you speak to me like that not here and definitely not in class"

"Well I never asked for you to be my teacher did I"

"No and neither did I but it is what it is. Anyway that is irrelevant you shouldn't speak to any teacher like that. Toby do you realise how embarrassing it was for me today. First I had to put up with you trying to belittle me in front of the class then to be called to the principal's office, my bosses office to be told my brother is being a total brat by refusing a detention and then to be told you were abusive to your art teacher"

"Yes go on take their side you don't even know the full story".

"I don't need to Toby, there is no excuse for it and you will apologise first thing Monday. It has to stop Toby, its time you grew up" Sarah said crossing her arms "and don't bother making plans with the guys you are grounded all weekend"

Toby jumped up from the chair at fourteen years of age he was already six foot and taller than Sarah.

"What, but it's the party this weekend. You can't do that, It's not fair" Toby shouted

"I wonder what your basis for comparison is" Sarah spat back before she even realised the words she was saying

"I hate you, seriously hate you"

Toby ran up the stairs slamming his bedroom door behind him. Sarah let out a sigh, this parenting stuff was harder than she thought. Had she been this much of a brat when she was his age. As she stood in the now silent room she thought back to her teenage years. She remembered the fights with Karen over her being late home, not paying attention or simply her reluctance to babysit. Yes, she had been just as bad that was until that one night. I wonder if the Goblin King takes stroppy fourteen year olds, then scolded herself for even thinking it. She glanced at the picture on the fire place of her dad and Karen, if only you guys were still here. She picked up the picture and gently traced their faces with her finger a single tear escaping down her face. Why did it have to happen to them?

The thought of that night was still fresh in her memory. They had gone out on their usually weekly date promising to be back around midnight. Sarah and Toby had taken full advantage of having the house to themselves eating all the things Karen didn't allow. Takeout pizza, ice cream and then a movie with popcorn. Sarah had chased him around the house playing tickle tag before sending him to bed a lot later than his curfew. Even though tired herself she had stayed up until one am before falling asleep on the couch only to be woken by someone banging on the door shortly after. The two policemen and the women with them looked at her with genuine sorrow. They hadn't even uttered a word and she knew what they would say. A shiver ran down her spin as she recalled their words telling her of the fatal accident. Her dad and Karen had died instantly when they had been hit by a car as they crossed the road away from the restaurant.

Once the officers had left she had climbed the stairs in a daze and curled up next to Toby on his bed holding him close. It was the hardest thing she had ever done telling her brother that the parents he loved were gone forever. He had been so angry at her at first, saying she was lying that it wasn't true. The funeral itself had been a small affair, there were no grandparents still alive so it consisted of Sarah, Toby and a few of her father and Karen's friends.

Thankfully her father was one of those people who planned for everything. He had taken out plenty of insurance on himself and Karen which meant Toby and herself where financially secure for a long time to come. She had no worry about paying a mortgage or school fees he had sorted it all. The will had stated that Sarah was to be Toby's legal guardian if of age which luckily she had been.

Her life then changed completely, the dream of an acting career completely erased. She declined her place at a prestigious drama and arts school in London and used her English degree to gain a job as a teacher studying of an evening to strengthen her qualifications.

This last year had been really hard. Her relationship with Toby had gone from that of being close sibling to her constantly laying down the law and enforcing the rules. He was a normal teenage boy and angry at the world. As she gazed at the smiling faces on the photo Sarah felt so completely alone.

"I wish there was someone to help me with all this, I can't do it on my own I thought I could but I can't"

Just as another tear traced the tracts of the first she felt a gloved hand wipe it away from her face. Sarah turned and looked up only to be met by two mismatched eyes. She stood there starring for what seemed like an eternity completely lost for words. He looked exactly as he had all those years ago. His blond hair still as wild as ever, his head tilted in that bird like fashion the only difference was that smirk it wasn't there in fact he had a look of concern on his face. Without warning he pulled her into his arms and the tears she had been holding back for the past three years poured out.

Time seemed to stand completely still around them as the mighty Jareth, King of the Goblins held the young mortal Sarah Williams in his arms. He said nothing, did nothing just held her until the sobbing subsided. After what seemed like hours but was merely half Sarah pulled back and looked up at him. It had been years since she had seen him. Here other friends she contacted occasionally but never didn't hold that same fear to her as he had when she was fifteen. At that moment he was someone familiar and someone she needed.

"Why are you here" Sarah asked him

"I believe you wished for help"

"I wished for someone"

"Yes and I am someone although I am not so sure what I am helping with"

At that moment Toby stormed back down the stairs and into the room. He was completely oblivious to Jareth's presence and stood with his back to him.

"You're being a cow; you can't stop me going to Dan's party you're my sister not my jailer. Just because you don't know what fun is no one else is allowed any. You're just a bitch".

Sarah could see Jareth over Toby's shoulder he waved his hand and his appearance changed his hair became shorter and his clothes changed into those of a modern man. He had his arms crossed and his face filled with rage as he listened to Toby shout at his sister.

"Apologise now" Jareth's voice boomed around the room

Toby spun round completely startled by the voice. He glared back at this strange man

"God not another one" Toby rolled his eyes "listen mate, this is between me and her. Just cause you're the latest interest doesn't mean you can start throwing your weight around acting like my dad"

Jareth temper was growing at Toby's lack of manners. He began taking measured steps forward and Toby backed away. The imposing form of Jareth lent over him.

"Apologise to your sister right now" Jareth growled

Toby swallowed as fear washed over him as he starred back at this strange man. The courage he had possessed when he entered the room vanished he turned to Sarah unable to look her in the eye

"Ok, Sorry"

"Now get to your room" Jareth roared

Sarah watched wide eyed as Toby scuttled from the room and headed straight up the stairs. Jareth removed the glamour and calmed his temper.

"Did you have to do that"

"Yes, my goblins behave better. His manners are a disgrace and I will not allow you to be spoken to like that"

"Scarring him isn't really helping"

"Sarah, that young man is lucky all I did was raise my voice. If I had spoken like that to a lady my father would have punished me with lashes".

Sarah just didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to shout at him for scarring Toby and run up the stairs to comfort her brother the other half wanted to thank him. Jareth watched as she wrestled with her emotions. Jareth lent back against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You know It isn't too late for me to turn him into a goblin" Jareth smirked

"Don't even think about it"

Sarah stared at him as he watched her with those mismatched eyes. She started to feel a flush colour her cheeks as his eyes washed over her.

"I'm sorry by the way for crying all over you like that"

Jareth waved his hand in the air dismissing her comment

"Its fine, this shirt needed a wash anyway" Said Jareth "Well goodnight Sarah. I will take my leave before your parents arrive home".

Sarah face fell at his words and Jareth stopped in his tracks at her words

"They're never coming home" she mumbled

"Sarah"

"That's why I was crying all over you they died three years ago it is just me and the ragging teenager now"

Jareth placed a hand under her chin lifting her head up.

"Sarah, I had no idea. I am truly sorry precious"

There was complete silence between them. Why had none of his subjects told him this they visited often enough.

"Jareth, will you stay, just for a bit, I mean if you can, that is if you're not busy"

Sarah could not believe what she was saying her words falling out of her mouth without any control. God he would think she was desperate and lonely. Why was she asking the goblin king to stay of all people?

Jareth's eyes widened and his eyebrow raised as he listened to her. After all this time, she had called him and was now asking him to stay. He watched her as she nervously twisted her fingers together.

"I do have a Kingdom to run Sarah and rather a lot of goblins to torment "he watched as her face fell

"Of course sorry I"

"Sarah, I would love to stay a while". Jareth said

Sarah moved into the kitchen. She could feel the heat in her cheeks burning. What was she doing, this was the goblin king, the guy who took her brother, who had tried to kill her and drugged her and she was inviting him for a cosy chat and coffee. She placed her head in her hands. God what am I doing. She heard Jareth clear his throat behind her

"Are you alright Sarah you seem a little flushed"

"Yes, yes fine, mmmmm Coffee. Do you want coffee or wine I have wine" she babbled?

Jareth let out a small laugh. He was used to seeing a stubborn Sarah full of determination not this rather beautiful but nervous women.

"I will decline both precious, firstly coffee tastes like it came from the bog and secondly the human idea of wine reminds me of chicken piss"

Sarah burst into fits of laughter all awkwardness forgotten.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know any of that"

The tension in the air had evaporated completely.

"Sarah I really must be going, if I leave the goblins to long I will have no Kingdom to go back to"

"Ok" Sarah said "Thank you for before"

"You are welcome"

Jareth flicked his wrist and a crystal appeared in his hand just as he was about to drop it to the floor Sarah called him

"Jareth will you come again, maybe"

"Excuse me"

"I mean if you want to? The others call from time to time but it would be nice to have adult company"

He watched her as she chewed her lip nervously. Suddenly she had gone from seeing him as the villain to what he wasn't sure and he did not care for she had just invited him back into her life.

"Yes Sarah I will call again next week if you so wish. Goodnight Sarah"

"Goodnight Jareth"

He dropped the crystal and vanished in a cloud of glitter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. Hope you enjoy the story. Sorry about poor grammar I am trying to improve it. Please review but don't be to harsh.**

The week that followed was no better than the previous one. Toby had stormed around the house all weekend raging about how unfair life was and how Sarahs latest boyfriend had no right to tell him what to do. Sarah had quickly corrected him on the fact that he was not her boyfriend and merely a friend an admission which took her by surprise as she had never considered the goblin king in such a position. Enemy, yes, Villain definitely yes but never had she thought of him in the role of a friend. Toby just scoffed with a retaliation of "whatever".

By the time Monday came and the start of another school week stretched in front of them both things just detaerated. Toby was repeatedly disruptive in Sarahs class and as much as she had tried to ignore his behaviour it had reached a point where she had truly had enough and sent him to the principle. She knew that some of his behaviour was down to wanting to fit in with his chosen school crowd and having your sister as your English teacher was not the best way to impress.

With great relief Friday finally came but there was an atmosphere once again as they drove home. Sarah was exhausted and was in no mood for another argument. But Toby was silently boiling away in the seat beside her and she knew as soon as they passed through the front door he would erupt once more. As she pulled into the driveway he jumped from his seat and slammed the car door. At this rate she would need a new car. She took a few breaths and slipped out of the driver's seat, she grabbed the bag from the back seat and slowly made her way into the house.

Toby stood in the hall with his school bag at his feet glaring at her.

"You had no right to do that you know"

"Toby I had every right. I have lost count of the number of warnings I have given you this week yet you still push and push"

"You made me look like a little kid in front of my mates they will be laughing at me"

"well if you want me to treat you any other way you should act it first"

"God you need to phone that boyfriend of yours and seriously get laid"

"Excuse me"

"Well obviously that's why you're so tense and moody or is it that time again"

Sarah glared at her younger brother with full hatred but before she could say anything a clipped English voice interrupted.

"It seems your manners have not improved from the last time I was here" Jareth said as he walked in through the still open door.

Toby shot him a look filled with hate and Jareth simply held his gaze. Finally, Toby backed down turning from him and heading up the stairs

"Toby get back here I haven't finished" Sarah called.

"Well I have; I've heard it all before anyway. Grow up Toby, act your age and yeah I know I'm grounded" the sound of the bedroom door slamming filled the house.

Sarah let out an exasperated growl clenching her fists at her side. She turned round to find Jareth leaning against the wall watching her with his arms crossed

"Does that offer of turning him into a goblin still stand"

Jareth let out a laugh

"sorry love I don't think so"

Sarah walked into the kitchen and Jareth silently followed.

"Is this a bad time, I can always come back"

"No" Sarah replied a bit quicker than she intended "Now is fine"

Jareth lent against the door frame and watched her move around the kitchen. He studied her as she busied herself pulling things from cupboards. She had change a lot over the years since he had last seen her. The look of a child had completely faded and her face was thinner and her features more prominent. Her body had changed also and now showed the curves of a women. He raised an eyebrow as he took in her attire.

"I do not mean to insult you but why are you dressed like that"

Sarah suddenly stopped what she was doing and glanced at him before remembering what she was wearing. She blushed slightly as she realised that in her anger and haste to get home with Toby she still had the costume on.

"We are doing a midsummer night's dream in my class it was a theme day" she began "I am Titania Queen of the fairies"

Sarah gave a flamboyant curtsy.

Jareth began to laugh once more and Sarah starred at him

"I assure you my aunt Titania does not dress like that"

"What" Sarah gasped "Titania, the Titania is your aunt. I thought it was made up"

"No, William just twisted the tale a little"

"Next you will be telling me Oberon is your Uncle"

"Not quite" jareth said pausing before his next statement "he is my father"

"Bloody hell" Sarah dropped the cup she was holding onto the floor and it shattered into tiny fragments at her feet "shit" she said

"Sarah that language is not suitable for a young lady"

"Sorry your Majesty" Sarah gave a mocking bow

Jareth stood up and moved around the table towards her Sarah suddenly felt a little nervous and stepped back slightly. Immediately jareth stopped his eyes locked to her all the time. Sarah saw a look of hurt briefly cross his face before being replaced by that emotionless mask he always wore.

"are you still scared of me Sarah"

Sarah swallowed, she wasn't sure really how to answer him. She had thought the fear she had of him had faded but just for that moment as he stepped towards her she had felt uneasy. Yet it was not that same unease she had at fifteen fuelled by fear no this was more a nervous anticipation. It seemed the closer she was to him the more uneasy she felt.

"not exactly" Sarah finally replied" but you did try to kill me and did drug me so you can't blame me being slightly hesitant"

"Sarah it was you who invited me to come if my presence unsettles you so I can go"

"no don't do that it is just; all this it is rather strange don't you think. In fact, I am not sure what this is aren't we supposed to be enemies"

"Sarah you haven't wished anyone away and seeing what I have I wouldn't take him if you did. What you saw last time was merely a small part of who I am. As goblin king I have a duty to perform and a role to play. I had rather hoped we could move past that"

Sarah thought about what he was saying. Maybe he had a point she had only been there for around ten hours and all that time her main focus was on getting Toby back. In fact, she had spent very little time with him other than in the peach dream. During that particular time, she had to admit she had more than enjoyed her time with him. She felt the familiar burn of her cheeks as she thought of his arms around her, the way he had sung to her and held her close.

Jareth watched her silently taking in that faraway look in her eyes and the sudden blush that coloured her cheeks.

"Sarah what are you thinking about"

"Mmmm nothing, its nothing" she turned away blushing even brighter

"nothing, tra la la" jareth smirked

The chimes of the grandfather clock in the hall suddenly rang through the house signalling it was six o clock.

"o hell I need to get changed, James will be here in half an hour"

Jareth suddenly felt himself tense at the mention of another man. He simply waited for Sarah to explain

"I'm sorry jareth I have a date. Can we continue this later"?

Jareth's expression remained impassive, she had a date, a date with someone that was not him. He simply said nothing. Why would she not have a date she was a beautiful woman. He felt annoyed and extremely jealous who ever this James was he wanted to kill him. Sarah's voice brought him out of his thoughts

"Jareth"

"Sorry precious I was elsewhere, of course I will take my leave. Enjoy your date".

"thanks "Sarah called as she hitched up the long skirt of her dress and ran up the stairs.

Just past six thirty and Sarah answered the door to a very flustered James. He looked quite annoyed as he stepped inside. Sarah had known him for a couple of weeks and this was there second date. They had met in the library while she was gathering research for her class syllabus. James worked in the local university as a lecturer. Their first date had gone considerably well. James was tall of slim build with blond shoulder length hair and piercing brown eyes.

"Are you ok" Sarah asked

"no, I'm not some stupid owl just flew straight at me and nearly drove me of the road" James said "it shouldn't even be out at this time of day"

"really" Sarah said

"Yes really anyway come on let's go we are already running late"

"Toby "Sarah called into the living room "I'm leaving now. Mrs brown may pop in later but ring me if you need to"

"God Sarah I'm not a baby I don't need her popping in. See ya later"

Sarah simply rolled her eyes and followed James out the front door. She didn't really like leaving Toby unsupervised even though he was fourteen. God she had been babysitting him at that age. James got into his car and beeped the horn.

"Come on Sarah" he called

She quickly climbed into the seat beside him and the car took off down the street. Above them in the tree outside Sarahs house sat an owl which glared viciously after the car. The owl stayed there for a while just starring at the empty road before taking off into the night sky.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJ

Toby also watched as the car pulled away and a grin spread over his face as he quickly moved away from the window and picked up the phone punching the send button on the text to his friends informing them that the coast was now clear. If Sarah was going to ground him fine he would bring the party to him. Within ten minutes the house was descended on by a numerous amount of teenagers of varying ages. Toby eagerly invited them in even those he didn't personally know.

He unlocked the cupboard and removed the bottles of alcohol that Sarah kept locked away along with the wine from the fridge. Before long the table top in the kitchen was covered with numerous bottles and cans.

The music blared and as the hours passed the innocent party of thirteen teenagers had grown into one of nearly sixty Toby staggered from one room to another laughing and joking with friends as the home around him was trashed by total strangers. He was completely oblivious to the mayhem and destruction around him.

As the clock struck midnight James car pulled up outside Sarahs home and she stepped out. She looked in horror at the drunken teenagers that littered her front lawn. James simply shrugged it all off pulling her towards him

"They are kids just having fun. Maybe we should have some of our own" He brought his lips down towards her and she quickly pushed him away.

"fucking hell Sarah come on its our second date for god sake"

"Yes and our last" Sarah spat as she stormed off towards the house her already fowl mood escalating to new heights.

As she entered her mouth fell open in shock at the scene of devastation that met her eyes, there was broken glass, pictures hanging of the wall upturned chairs. The house looked like it had been ransacked. Everywhere she looked there was a drunken teenager. As she scanned the room her eyes fell on Toby swaying in the corner. Sarah marched through the bodies that littered her floor and pulled the plug on the blaring stereo to an audible amounts of groans.

"hey" someone shouted "It's Miss Williams"

"Maybe we are all getting a detention" someone laughed

"Hey Miss, I wouldn't mind personal tuition"

Sarah's temper was now boiling she clenched her fists at her side before screaming at the top of her lungs

"Get out, all of you get out NOW"

A deadly silence filled the room as the party guests glanced at each other before quickly exiting the room.

"Bloody hell Sarah you know how to spoil a party"

Sarah spun on the drunken form of her younger brother her eyes blazing in fury.

"Get out of my sight" she hissed "Before I do something I regret"

Toby just laughed in her face before crawling up the stairs.

An hour later and Sarah was alone in what used to be their home. She couldn't believe the state of the place and she sank onto the couch. How could he do this after everything she had given up for him over the years. How could he be so heartless as to let people destroy their home.

Suddenly Sarah felt a presence behind her she quickly jumped up and turned brandishing a bottle from the floor. As she saw Jareth she lowered it down.

"What the hell happened, have the goblins been here" he asked

"Jareth I am not in the mood for jokes" Sarah replied

"I can see that; date not go well"

"Look if you are her just to torment me on my awful taste in men and my lack of control over my brother just leave"

"Actually I came to see how your date went although I will offer to help"

Jareth simply flicked his wrist and a crystal appeared he danced it across his hands with ease and Sarah watched hypnotised by the movement until he threw it into the air.

"Step back precious"

Sarah did as he instructed just as the crystal landed. As it shattered a ripple effect spread through the house and where there had once been total destruction now stood an organised and tidy room. She glanced at Jareth who stood there with a smug look on his face.

"Thank you" she whispered

"your welcome" Jareth replied

Sarah sat back down on the couch and placed her head in her hands. Jareth silently walked in front of her kneeling down he gently removed her hands.

"I think you need some sleep precious"

Sarah nodded at him, he was right. After all she would have Toby to deal with later. Jareth stood and helped her up from the couch. She gazed up at him why was he here, yes she had made a wish a very vague one at that but he had fulfilled that surely. For some reason having him around made her feel so much better. She didn't feel so alone and she did not want him to leave. The sudden thought of the goblin king not being there made her heart freeze.

Jareth said nothing but inside his emotions where in frantic turmoil, he wanted her more than he ever had and he knew at that moment he could take full advantage of her vulnerability. Yet the friendship he had built with her over the last week had given him a new direction and she had begun to trust him and he believed actually enjoyed his company. No, he would not destroy what he had so far built.

Jareth lent forward and Sarah felt her breath catch and her heart race. Jaret simply placed a kiss on her forehead then released her.

"Goodnight precious pleasant dreams"

Sarah stood still and watched him fade. Once he had gone she let out the breath she was holding. For one moment there she thought he was going to kiss her. The feeling of disappointment washed over her. She wanted him to kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ido not own Labyrinth and write for fun. Excuse the awful grammar.**

As Saturday morning broke the sun danced across the cloudless sky. Sarah was already up and taking full advantage of the day. She had no choice but to rise as the phone had been ringing since the early hours with angry parents. One after the other had accused her of being totally irresponsible leaving a bunch of teenagers alone in a house with alcohol. As a teacher she should know better. Then the threats of contacting the school and the governors to discuss her lack of ethics. Sarah had repeatedly apologised explaining she had no idea about the events and had she known she assured them it would never have taken place. Finally, the calls eased but she had a bad feeling that come Monday morning she would be in the principal's office fighting for her job. At this precise moment she could willingly kill her brother.

Not wishing to waste such an early start she had now covered the table before her in essay papers and text books. She didn't expect to see Toby until later that afternoon after the state he had been in. Really she should wake him and make him suffer more but she just could not deal with him right now. During the night she had repeatedly checked on him. She had stood watching him sleep for quite some time something she had not done in years. After visiting the Labyrinth, she would check every night that he was still there just in case jareth had come back. He looked like an angel while asleep his blond hair falling about his face, yet he would be the devil once awake later she was sure of it.

Clutching her coffee, she sat at the table and began to work her way through the homework assignments from her weekly class. There was another week of school then it was term break and she now felt so in need of that break. As she read the essay in front of her she gave out a sigh, seriously she did not know where some of these kids where during her class because obviously they were not listening from what she was reading off the page.

The sudden chuckle from behind her made her jump spilling the coffee she held. She spun round to find Jareth grinning at her.

"Bloody hell, can't you knock or something"

"Sorry precious I didn't mean to startle you" He waved his hand and the spilled coffee vanished.

"What is that drabble you were reading"

"That drabble as you so nicely put it is the explanation of a poem my class are studying. In fact, it is one quite fitting for you"

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really and what exactly is this poem called"

Sarah tried to hold back a laugh

"The Stolen Child by William Butler Yeats"

"Sarah I do not steal children, merely take what is wished away".

Sarah burst into laughter at the look on Jareth's face.

"I was teasing your royal highness"

"Very funny and my name is Jareth"

Jareth looked at her rather insulted before pulling her against him and whispering in her ear.

" _Come away, o human child!_

 _To the waters and the wild_

 _With a faery, hand in hand,_

 _For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand."_

The way he spoke the words sent a shiver up her spine it was as though just for her. Sarah stood there open mouthed of all the bits to recite he chose that. Jareth could feel the warmth of her body against him he was just about to lean in and kiss her when she removed herself from his embrace.

Sarah placed her cup down in the sink before sitting back at the table to continue with her work. She was completely oblivious to the look of disappointment that had crossed his face. Jareth came and sat opposite her. She gave a small glance in his direction. Here she was in her kitchen teasing the king of goblins how weird was life. Surely she should be running and hiding but when he had held her just for that moment it felt so right. She watched him as he read one of the papers. He seemed to scowl at it before his eyebrows raised then gave it such a deathly stare she thought it would burst into flames. He looked over to her and waved the offending piece in the air.

"If my aunt read this she would commit murder or start a war" he stated "Although the sex scene is quite something. Surely at such an age he should not know these things"

Sarah read the name of the pupil on the top of the page, Dan Stanley. "Are yes Toby's friend and conspirator"? Sarah knew all about that young boy's sexual imagination.

"I blame the internet" Sarah replied

"Yes the very informative world wide web"

Sarah gazed at him this conversation was getting weird

"you know about the web" Sarah said with surprise

"Sarah, I live in the underground not out of space" jareth scoffed "I will have you know I have my own Facebook and Twitter accounts"

Sarah's eyes where like sauces and her mouth fell open

"Seriously"

"No, but it was worth saying just to see the look on your face" Jareth laughed

Sarah threw her pencil at him

"Very funny"

Sarah watched as Jareth began to read another paper, when had things got so comfortable between them. She rather liked having him around. Sarah returned to her work picking up her research book she started making notes for the next week's class. As she flicked through the reference book on Greek mythology a certain passage caught her attention. She began to read and that comfortable feeling faded to a sudden feeling of dread.

 _Before leaving the underworld, Persephone had been persuaded to eat four seeds of a pomegranate. In ancient mythology, to eat the fruit of one's captor meant that one would have to return to that captor of country._

Sarah suddenly felt incredibly sick, she had eaten a peach, ok only a bite, but Persephone had only eaten four seeds. A peach given to her by jareth, well actually Hoggle but it was from jareth. God, is that why he had come back, not because of the wish but because of that peach.

Sarah shut the book quickly and Jareth glanced up at the sudden noise noticing instantly how pale her face had become. He could see her hands were slightly shaking as she gripped the book. His heart clench as he recognised that look on her face, that same look she had when he first appeared to her on the night she wished Toby away. In those few minutes something had changed, something had disturbed her enough that the feeling of ease had shifted.

"Sarah are you ok. What is it"

Before she could answer there was a loud bang from upstairs and Toby's voice could be heard. Sarah jumped from her seat and ran to the stairs muttering an apology to jareth as she flew past. She raced quickly up the stairs towards Toby's room her heart pounding in her chest. She stopped just outside his door and lent her head against the wall trying to steady her breathing she would see to Toby before facing Jareth.

Once she had left the room jareth retrieved the book and waved his hand over it summoning the page to appear that Sarah had been reading. As he read the paragraph he groaned. The bloody Persephone rule would undo all the work he had just done. He didn't wait for Sarah to re appear or go to check on her and Toby instead he immediately returns to the underground to seek some advice.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJ

In a shimmering castle of pure brilliant crystal entwined with ivory leaves and lilies. Titania Queen of the fairies stood. Her golden hair fell in waves down her back, her beautiful sea blue eyes sparkled and her complexion was like that of the purest snow. She wore a dress of woven silk that changed from the deepest green to the lightest blue as she moved. As she felt the air shift she turned and smiled at her favourite nephew.

"Jareth my darling how delightful to see you"

"Aunt "he said and kissed her on the cheek

"You look troubled Jareth, pray tell"

Jareth sighed and sat with his leg resting over the arm of the chair.

"Two words, Persephone rule"

"That old thing, ok who have you tricked with that, I didn't think anyone bothered with it these days""

"That is just it I bloody forgot about it"

"Jareth you mean to tell me you got someone to eat the fruit and forgot the rule. Dear nephew who have you inflicted with such a punishment"

"Sarah"

Titania's eyes grew wide as she gazed at her nephew. She knew exactly who Sarah was, she had helped pick Jareth back up once the girl had defeated his labyrinth and denied him.

"Surely you should be pleased, it gives you the opportunity to bring her back without question".

"Except I have been seeing her in the above for weeks after answering her wish and have just manage to gain her trust. Plus, the fact I believe she is starting to feel more for me"

"Jareth, you certainly know how to fuck up your life"

"Aunt please"

"Don't start with all that. I assume this visit is for help so what do you want"

"How long do I have before the rule is enforced and is there any way out of it"

"No, no way out" Titania replied "how long ago did she eat the fruit"

"Twelve years and six months give or take a day"

Then you have six months give or take a day"

"What about my father, can he override this"

"No, not even Zeus can do that"

"Bloody shit"

"Jareth please manners"

He raised an eyebrow at his dear aunt.

"Tell me about the lovely Sarah and this wish you are fulfilling"

"It is nothing really just a little help with a troublesome teenage boy"

"And she is seeking help from you, dear god the girl must be desperate. You were the worst teenager ever"

"Exactly I know every trick in the book" Jareth smirked

"That particular book was most likely written about you dear nephew"

"I will have you know I am rather a responsible adult now and very apt at teaching teenager's lessons. In fact, dear aunt you have just give me an amazing idea"

"Really, well now you owe me Jareth so I expect to see you at the ball. No argument"

He groaned before he gave his Aunt a quick hug then vanished from her castle to re appear in the throne room at the goblin castle. He had an idea, a little way to teach Toby a few lessons similar to those learnt by his sister he just needed some time to plan it out. Unfortunately, when he arrived he was met with one angry looking dwarf.

"Ok Jareth I seen ya what you doing with Sarah"

"I hope you're not spying on me Hoggin""

"I warn you "

"You, warn me, seriously Higgle and what pray tell will you do to me, bore me to death?"

"I just, just, don't you hurt the little lady"

"My, my why the concern" Jareth smirked

"she is my friend and I won't have you harm her"

"well, it's your lucky day as we seem to share a friend"

"What, you an Sarah"

"Yes me and Sarah and as you are here you can help me with a little plan"

Jareth knelt down at the side of Hoggle and began to whisper his idea into his ear explaining exactly what he wanted him to do.

"she will go mad I isn't getting involved" Hoggle said crossing his arms

"Higbrain it is for a good cause I am sure Sarah will fully understand plus in six months I have to bring her back anyway due to that little peach you gave her. I would much rather she come willingly"

"Yous made me give her that peach. Yous tricking her"

"Persephone rule dear Higgin remember that. You played just as much a part as me."

Hoggle glared at Jareth for a rather long time. He didn't like the plan much but he had no choice.

"Fine, I will help but I isn't happy bouts it"

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah stood in her brother's bedroom with a cold flannel, a bucket and some painkillers. Toby groaned on the bed at the side of her muttering about how he was dying and nobody cared and that the room kept spinning.

"It's called a hangover Toby something at your age you should not be experiencing"

"Don't shout at me sis, I am seriously dying here"

Sarah turned away as Toby vomited into the bucket for the third time. She placed the flannel on his head

"Do you not realise how dangerous drinking like that is. You could have got alcohol poisoning, or had an accident or choked on your own vomit.

"Please Sis, not now ok. I'm sorry honest" Toby said

"I am going back down stairs sleep it off. But we will be discussing this Toby"

"yen, yen"

Sarah left him alone in his room and returned downstairs and into the kitchen. As she walked in she noticed that Jareth had left. She felt a little relieved, she needed time to think about this Persephone thing and how to approach Jareth about it. Before she had chance to sit back down a knock came to the door. Sarah reluctantly made her way across the hall to answer it all the time hoping it was not another parent ready to shout at her. As she opened the door she was shocked to find James stood there holding a large bunch of flowers.

"Sorry" he said "I was an arse"

"Yes you could say that" replied Sarah

"Do I get a second chance" he smiled at her from behind the bouquet" "Please"

Sarah relented and took the flowers from him.

"Well, ok"

"Great" James lent forward and kissed her on the cheek "Pick you up Friday for dinner"

Sarah stood at the door and watched him walk back to his car before returning inside with the flowers. Suddenly she felt slightly guilty, why do I feel as though I am betraying Jareth by going with James. She shook her head, no Jareth is a fantasy fae from the underworld and a, and a. She wasn't exactly sure what jareth was, a friend, maybe. But you want more than friendship from him her inner voice said. Damn it, why now, when her life was already complicated enough did she have to fall for Jareth.

 **A/N Am not totally happy with this chapter but if I stare at it any longer am going to scream. It is the Hoggle/Jareth part driving me mad.**


	4. Chapter 4 Valentine Evening

**A/N The ususal stuff I don't own Labyrinth and write for fun.**

Thankfully Monday morning had not been as disastrous as Sarah had thought. She had been summoned to the office as expected but while not too pleased the principle fully understood her lack of involvement. The down side of the meeting was that Sarah had to accept a warning which was placed on her employment file. She believed it unfair but that was the way it is. When she had entered the teaching career she knew that once a teacher always a teacher even if out of the school grounds and sometimes things were done to placate the board and parents.

Toby had been quite apologetic and had made an effort throughout the week to make it up to her. His behaviour in class was perfect, or as near as possible for a teenage boy. In fact, she had enjoyed her working week very much. She was quite aware however that Toby's sudden change of behaviour might have been down to the fact he was hoping to have plans on Friday evening.

Jareth had appeared mid-week and commented on how everything seemed to have settled nicely. Then he had uttered the fact that he believed he had fulfilled the wish she had made and would be taking his leave. Her heart fell at that precise moment but before she could say anything Toby had come running in. Jareth quickly adopted his glamour that he always wore around everyone when they were not alone. Sarah had to admit she found his glamour quite appealing.

"Sarah guess what" Toby cried with excitement

"What"

"I got a date for Friday. Sam said yes to the movies and dinner. So we both have dates"

"That's great Tobes"

Sarah knew how much of a crush Toby had on Sam he had been building up the nerve to ask her out for months. Jareth remained completely silent and merely raised an eyebrow at the mention of Sam and inwardly fumed at the fact Sarah had another date.

"I Know I have been a bit of a pain lately" Toby said shuffling his feet against the floor" and I know it's rather cheeky but can you lend me the cash"

"Sure Toby"

He ran over to his sister and gave her a massive hug. When Sarah turned away Toby turned to Jareth with a wide smile.

"What about you any plans for Valentines"

"Yes I believe I have an engagement to attend that evening"

Sarah felt a pang of jealousy at the fact he had plans. Really her inner voice chastised when you have a date with James. Toby moved closer to Jareth.

"My sister is really special you know, and James is a prat" Toby whispered to jareth "you won't get anyone better"

"I am more than aware" Jareth replied

"And you are definitely her type, blond hair, slim ect she always goes for that"

With that Toby ran off out of the room. Sarah turned to Jareth who was looking a little confused.

"What"

"Why is Toby so excited about going to the movies with a boy" jareth asked

Sarah started laughing she just couldn't help it

"Sam is a girl Jareth; it is short for Samantha"

A sudden silence fell between them. Sarah fought an internal battle with herself. Just tell him, tell him you want him and not James tell him you love him before it is to late her inner self said.

"Well Sarah it is time I left. Enjoy your date"

Before she could even respond he had gone and damn she hadn't even got to ask about the peach.

The rest of the week continued without much drama. Students in her classes were all rather excited by the upcoming term break and the fact that Valentine's day was fast approaching. It amused Sarah to watch the awkward advances of her class members as they ventured into the realms of relationships. It seemed even Toby had fallen for a girl, which meant that on this Friday night she was driving home alone.

As she pulled into the driveway and exited the car she looked at the large house. It looked so empty in the darkness, sad even. She unlocked the door and flicked on the lights as she moved to the kitchen. Her she was Twenty-eight almost stuck in on her own on the most romantic night of the year. Her plans should have consisted of a nice romantic dinner for two but James had texted earlier that day with an apology. She had felt slightly relieved at the time as she had only agreed to the date on a whim. God even her brother had a better romantic life than her it seemed.

For a brief second she thought about calling jareth. No definitely not she would look desperate summoning him on valentine's night. Anyway he had plans already. The thought of Jareth of celebrating with another woman made Sarah 's stomach turn and her heart drop. He hadn't mentioned to her that he was seeing anyone or even if he was married but then she hadn't asked and it had been twelve years. She had seen a few guys in that time so why would jareth not have done the same. That pathway of thought she did not want to travel down. No she would not call him. No it would be her, ben and jerry and whatever soppy movie she could find.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJ

Jareth stood in the ballroom in his Aunt Titania's castle. The valentine ball was now in full flow and Jareth cut a handsome figure dressed in a deep red sequined Jacket with high collar, dark grey pants and white shirt. He tried to avoid this event every year but as it was his Aunts turn to play host he had reluctantly agreed to attend. Numerous women had made advances towards him which he had skilfully avoided. Now he stood at the far end of the room listening to his father rattle on about commitment and how he needed to start seriously thinking about taking a wife and starting a family.

Titania saw how miserable her nephew looked and skilfully swept him away to the dance floor

"Thank you" jareth whispered "if I have to listen to him trying to marry me off for one more minute"

"Well Jareth you can't stay single for eternity and you are the most eligible bachelor here after all"

"Yes and you know there is only one I will ever take in the role"

"Yes dear and where is she this evening"

"Out on a date with James" Jareth scoffed "Why I have no idea the man is boring"

"Is that so" Titania said in a voice that signalled she knew differently

"Aunt, what do you know that I don't"

"I know you should take off to the above and fetch your Lady love here to my ball darling"

Jareth was about to make some excuse and Titania quickly silenced him with her finger

"Tsk, tsk tsk, trust your Aunt darling I know everything, now run along"

Jareth did not need telling twice he kissed his Aunt and vanished of to find Sarah

When he arrived he was rather shocked he had expected to appear in some restaurant interrupting a romantic dinner for two instead he found himself in her house. Sarah was curled up on the couch, clutching ice cream and staring at the television. He lent against the door frame and watched as she giggled at some film. He quietly crept up behind her and brought his mouth next to her ear.

"Please tell me you do not wear under garment that big"

Sarah was that startled by Jareth she fell of the couch and landed in a heap on the floor. Jareth smirked at her rather surprised face

"Will you stop doing that are you trying to give me a heart attack. What are you doing here anyway I thought you had fulfilled the wish and that you had an engagement or date or something"

He did not fail to notice the annoyed tone in her voice

"Yes and I thought you had a date with Mr I am everything you want from the university"

Sarah shot him a death stare

"He is not everything I want he is James and his mother is sick"

"Really precious, that is the worst excuse I have ever heard, next it will be his dog died"

"If you are just here to tease you can bugger off I have a film to watch"

"Are yes, looks fascinating"

"Bridget Jones is very entertaining"

"Fine then I will leave you with Bridget and her rather large knickers. It should be easy enough to find another dance partner for this evenings ball"

Jareth began to walk away knowing full well he had raised her interest.

"Wait, what, what ball"

"I came to ask if you would escort me to the Valentine ball. I even have the hosts permission but you are rather busy I see"

"no, no Wait Jareth I would like to go"

"Well, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you in any way"

"Jareth shut up and take me to the damn ball"

"So demanding precious, I rather like it"

"Just a small problem though Jareth are pink pyjamas acceptable"

Jareth quickly took in Sarahs clothing.

"No but then you forget who I am"

Jareth flicked his wrist and produce a crystal which he threw to Sarah

"Catch"

As her fingers came into contact with the crystal orb it shattered in her hand sending glitter sparkling into the air and around her. When it cleared Sarah looked down to find herself in the most exquisite dress ever. The bodice was white which had a small trail of roses running down it and fitted to enhance her waist, the skirt was a deep red that matched Jareth Jacket perfectly.

Jareth held out his hand to her

"Shall we"

"You will bring me back right; this isn't a trick to trap me in the underground"

"Sarah I am hurt; I would never do such a thing. I promise to have you back before Toby is home"

Sarah placed her hand in his having a brief moment of second thoughts but they quickly vanished.

Jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

When Sarah looked around she found herself in a large room filled with people. Other than the odd glance no one seemed disturbed by their sudden appearance. The room itself shone with hidden light, the walls sparkled and there were random arrangements of red and white flowers none of which Sarah recognised. Hearst adorned some walls and small cherub like figures with bows. The initial nerves of coming to the ball started to ease and she looked up to see jareth smiling at her. No this was nothing like the last ball. The music played and Sarah found herself enjoying the whole thing. She refused anything that was offered to her both food and drink explaining she was quite full from the ice cream.

"Come on there is someone I want you to meet"

Jareth skilfully lead her through the room and around the edge of the dance floor towards a woman with golden hair. As she turned Sarah gasped she was totally stunning, in fact she felt quite plain in comparison. As they drew nearer the women smiled and gave Jareth a quick kiss on the cheek

"Back so soon and this must be the lovely Sarah"

Jareth smile grew even wider than before

"Yes this is indeed Sarah. Sarah my Aunt Titania"

Sarah mouth fell open, my god Jareth had been telling the truth and he was right about the women's dress sense there was no way she could imagine her in the dreadful dull costume she had worn.

"Sarah teaches English in fact she is studying rather an interesting play at the moment some of the subject matter is very enlightening"

My god he wouldn't tell her about the essay surely Sarah was brought out of her thoughts by hearing jareth laugh at the side of her. She turned and glared at him before punching him in the arm

"am I missing something" Titania asked

"I'm sorry, your nephew thinks he is funny"

"Jareth behave stop teasing the girl" Titania warned "and go dance"

Jareth continued to laugh seeing the shock on Sarahs face had been a priceless moment one he was committing to memory.

"And Jareth watch out for your father he is compiling a list of possible matches. Had about eight definite last I heard"

Jareth groaned that was all he needed to have to put up with his father and the desperate daughters of the royals looking for a crown. He noticed Sarah was gripping his arm rather tightly. He looked down to see her looking rather anxious.

"Sarah, you are cutting of circulation to my arm"

"Sorry" she relaxed her hold but did not let go "Jareth why is everyone suddenly starring at us"

While mulling over the problem with his father Jareth had failed to notice that the music had stopped and all eyes in the ball where now directed towards him and Sarah. The dance floor was empty except for the two of them. It was valentine's night and he as heir to the High Throne was expected to dance with a chosen Lady. As they were now stood in the middle of the dance floor he assumed that moment was right now.

"Sarah just dance with me ignore the watchers"

Jareth raised his hand to signal the band to play he placed his hand around Sarahs waist and gazed into her eyes as the song began he instantly recognised it. Why of all they could play did it have to be that bloody one. From the look that had come onto Sarahs face he knew she remembered it also. They began to dance and Jareth could feel her growing more tense in his arms with every passing second. Her face that had been so relaxed now showed worry. He had a bad feeling about this.

Titania watched the two slightly baffled the girl had seemed fine before but since the dance began she had become ridged in jareth's arms. It can't be his father as he had not yet acknowledged the extra guest. But something was definitely off

Sarah followed jareth lead and began to dance but that song the one he had sung to her in the peach dream. Why that song. A single word flashed in her mind Persephone, suddenly she felt trapped as though she could not breath. She looked at jareth and instead of seeing him smiling back at her in the red sequined jacket she saw the face from years ago dressed in midnight blue. She needed to get out. She pushed Jareth away and ran for the exit.

"Sarah Wait" Jareth called after her

All eyes followed Sarah as she ran from the ballroom. Moments later Titania followed her

Sarah ran down the corridor her heart pounding she had no idea where she was going on how to get out. He promised, he promised he would take her home

"Sarah"

The sound of a women calling her name made her turn and she saw Jareth's aunt stood behind her

"He promised" Sarah said

"Sarah come with me I think there has been a misunderstanding"

Titania lead Sarah out of the main hall and into a small reception room. She closed the door behind them both before taking a seat on the couch patting the seat beside her.

"Sarah what happened why did you run like that"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the ball it's just that song. It was too much like before"

"It is fine Sarah don't worry about the ball it is forgotten already trust me"

The sound of the door opening drew their attention. Sarah watched as Jareth entered the room.

"Sarah I am sorry I had no idea they would play that"

"It's fine, but please will you take me home now"

Jareth gave his aunt a forlorn look. It seemed the trust he had built with Sarah had just taken a huge step backwards.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. This is short as it is a kind of filler chapter

Toby stood in his room already showered and changed ready for his date with Sam. Sarah had given him a small loan which was certainly enough for the movie they were seeing and the imaginary dinner afterwards. In fact, his night consisted of a movie then once he had taken Sam home meeting up with Dan and a few of the other guys.

Sarah would not arrive home from school until after he had gone. He knew that the last day of term for her always meant a six o clock finish. He had at least another hour to kill before he had to meet Sam and wondered around the house aimlessly trying to fill his time. He wandered into what was once his parents room but was now Sarah's he gazed out of the French doors watching the passing cars below. Turning back his eye was caught by a flash of red on the dressing table. Curiosity got the better of him and he slid the book from beneath a pile of Sarah's papers.

He remembered this story Sarah had read it to him quite often at one time or another. He had always asked for it, yet even though she read it she always seemed reluctant to do so. He noticed she still had the same figure of the King on her desk. Toby remembered how she had described him in perfect detail bringing the character to life. He had realised early on that every date she had needed to match that image of the King in the book and Sarah's mind. Obviously no one ever seemed to fit. Maybe this new guy would be the one?

As he flicked through the book small flashes of old dreams floated through his mind. Goblins and dancing and the King singing the funniest of songs. Toby started laughing as a young kid he had a wild imagination. But life was not a fairy-tale, no life was hard and you took what you could from it when you could.

Sarah was to soft, she needed to enter the real world where prince charming didn't exist. He slammed the book back down on the table and quickly walked away. He was too old for all that trash now. A glance at the grandfather clock at the base of the stairs told him that he was going to be late. Toby quickly grabbed his coat and left the house locking the door behind him.

Upstairs in the bedroom an old dwarf held the red book in his hands. He gently shook his head before signalling the goblins to obey their orders and follow the boy.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Toby quickly headed out to the parking lot at the back of the movie house and waited for Dan. The wind had picked up and the trees that lined the outskirts of the tarmac bent under the pressure as they danced their branches back and forth across the backdrop of a darkening sky. Toby shivered even though the air wasn't particularly cold, he had the uneasy feeling of being watched. He had scanned the surrounding area but nothing struck him as unusual.

The sudden roar of an engine made him jump and a car came speeding into view. The sleek black bmw convertible screeched to a halt at his side sending bits of loose stone flying into the air which smelt of burning rubber. The window slid effortlessly down to reveal the beaming face of Dan and a couple of other boys. The elder of the group sat at the wheel.

"Neat set of wheels, where you get them" Toby asked

"Borrowed for the evening" Dan replied throwing the door open "jump in"

Toby hesitated for only a second before joining his friend in the car. It screeched out of the carpark and joined the traffic on the road leading away from the centre of town. Unbeknown to the occupants of the car three small goblins clung to the rear bumper their small faces filled with an element of glee they only normally wore when kicked high by the king.

The fourth of the group watched them with envy as they drifted out of sight before reporting back to his master on the boy's activities.

The music from the stereo blasted throughout the vehicle as the boys sang and passed around a cigarette. Toby refused the offending stick but eagerly reached for the drink being offered instead. Knowing his sister would be on her date till after midnight he was determined to make the most of the night. Anyway what she didn't know could not hurt him.

As the car skidded sharply round a corner narrowly missing a garden fence one of the goblins sored off into the air. Minutes later the car was followed by another its blue lights flashing and siren whaling through the quiet street.

"Shit" Dan said "Cops, floor it"

Toby's sudden courage faltered slightly as the car he was in began to speed up and away from the police vehicle following.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

The goblin King had just managed to escape the countess and her rather dull daughter, she was the fifth to approach him that evening trying to unburden herself of her motherly duties by gaining a husband for the girl. He was not surprised when the goblin appeared beside his boot. He instantly knew why he was there as he was one of the four assigned to watch Toby. He eased his way out of the main ballroom of his aunt's castle and summoned a crystal.

As the mists cleared he saw the car and the one chasing it. He focused on the boys inside and listened to their unconcerned chatter. They had no concern for anyone other than themselves. Jareth temper flared as he listened to Toby talk with utter disregard about his sister. He flicked his wrist and was instantly transported to the above just in time to stop the car colliding with a tree. Time stopped and the goblin king reordered it sending all four back a few hours.

Sarah had expected the boy to be on a date and that is exactly where Jareth sent him for the remainder of the evening. He did not have the time to discipline him as his presence would soon be missed. Leaving the goblins on watch her returned back to the ball at Titanias castle.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Toby had walked Sam home just before midnight. Their evening had been a great success and he even manage a good night kiss with very little effort. At first he had an uneasy feeling but shook it off quite quickly.

He smiled to himself as he walked the small distance from Sam's house to his own humming a tune as he went. He had timed it so he would probably get in just before his sister. He was already later than he should have been he was supposed to be home by eleven.

The only light on in the house was the one in the hall. Toby knew that this was always left on but seeing no others assumed he had made it home in time. As he opened the door he froze for a second as his eyes fell upon his sister pinned against the wall by a man. A strange man who he instinctively recognised from his dreams and the statue on Sarah's desk. He grabbed the bat that Sarah had kept at the side of the door before announcing his arrival.


	6. Chapter 6 Return

**A/N Am sorry I do not own Labyrinth. Write for fun. Grammar awful tra la la.**

The house was still empty when Sarah and Jareth arrived back. The old grandfather clock began to chime the hour of midnight as the two stood in the hall. A small shiver ran up Sarah, any minute now he would let go of her and fly away leaving her alone just as he had done once before. The ball had been enchanting until that song had played and flooded her memory with past experiences and now here she was again reliving the past. She felt Jareth arms loosen from around her and she glanced up into his face. What she saw in those mismatched eyes of his caught her off guard. There was no arrogance or determination, no fierceness or cruelty. She saw in his eyes a look of uncertainty and sadness. For the first time she was not seeing Jareth King of the goblins or lord of the labyrinth but jareth the man.

Her breath caught in her throat as she held his gaze. She did not want him to leave, she did not want to be alone. But this was Jareth. She could hear each chime of the clock count the hours away in mere seconds. In an instant she made her decision as Jareth's arms slipped completely away from her body she locked eyes with him. The rational part of her mind was screaming at her not to do it while the other part willed her on. Maybe she would regret it later or maybe not, it could well be worth the risk.

"Sod it"

She grabbed hold of his shirt with lightning speed and pulled him towards her quickly capturing his lips with hers. Sarah felt him stiffen in her arms then just as suddenly he seemed to relax the kiss was gentle and lasted mere minutes. She noticed how incredibly soft his lips felt against hers and how she now missed them. Slowly she released her grip on his shirt and moved away. As she looked at him once more she noticed the surprise on his face and the unmistakable sparkle that seemed to light up his eyes. Had she got it wrong, were the signs she thought she saw not real. Maybe the King had not fallen in love with the girl after all. She raised her head up and just as she was about to say his name. he had placed his lips upon hers, pushing her back against the wall he kissed her with such passion she thought she would faint from lack of breath. But it felt good so good and she quickly lost herself. As she let out a soft moan his tongue found entry into her mouth and the kiss deepened. His kiss was everything she had dreamed it would be and it sent the blood rushing through her veins and her heart pounding. If it wasn't for his hand gripping her waist and his body pressing her against the wall she was certain that she would have collapsed to the floor.

Neither one noticed the door open or the person walk into the hall both to lost in the kiss until he spoke

"Get your filthy hands off my sister you creep"

Toby walked towards them wielding a baseball bat he had found near the door. He kept his eyes firmly fixed to them. Jareth immediately released Sarah and stepped back and Sarah's face shone crimson. She had completely forgotten about Toby. In fact, he was late and should have been home an hour ago. He had seen her kiss guys before so why the sudden reaction.

"I have heard about wierdos like you"

Sarah starred at Toby and then back to jareth. Her eyes grew wide with horror as she realised that with in the heat of the moment Jareth had been unaware of Toby's arrival and had not adopted his glamour he now stood in the hallway in all his goblin king spender.

Sensing the danger to their King the goblins appeared from every hiding place possible they surrounded Toby creating a barrier between him and the King. Toby was not easily intimidated he swept the bat back and launch the goblins nearest to him across the room.

"I know who you are, I've seen the statue on Sarah's desk. Get out of our house Goblin King you have no power over us"

Jareth winced at the sound of those words falling from the boy's lips but he had no intention of showing this to a child.

"Then boy if you know who I am you know better than to cast ideal threats" Jareth smeared

"You don't scare me mate. You and your maze might work on my sister but I am a man "

Jareth let out a tremendous laugh that seemed to echo around the hall and sent a shiver through Sarah she saw the intense glare that Jareth gave Toby she had been on the receiving end herself once. How had things got so off track

"Lucky for you I am in no mood for playing games this evening" Jareth smirked and adjusted his glove "not that you are any match for me young Tobias"

"Want a bet"

Sarah groaned, no please no, of all the things to say to him he had to go and say that. Jareth's smirk grew even wider. How could he pass up such an offer?

"What did you have in mind" Jareth asked quite intrigued by the boy and his threats

"Whatever it takes for you to leave my sister alone"

Jareth raised an eyebrow and thought. He twisted his wrist and a crystal appeared in his palm. He danced it expertly back and forth across his hand and in front of Toby. Toby found himself staring into the small orb as it floated effortlessly back and forth. Sarah also found herself following the crystal before realising what she was doing. She went to move but the goblins held her back as she tried to speak Jareth turned to her and raised a gloved finger to his lips. Sarah felt her temper rise what the hell did he think he was doing to her brother.

"I offer you a deal Tobias. Complete my Labyrinth in thirteen hours and I will grant your request"

"What" Sarah shouted "Toby no"

Toby smiled over to his sister and then back to Jareth.

"It's ok sis I got this. Bring it on King if she can get through so can I, be a piece of cake"

Sarah put her face in her hands god Toby why did you have to say that. Sarah remembered uttering the exact same thing a long time ago and how it ended with her running for her life away from a mechanical cleaning machine. It seemed jareth was rather touchy when people insulted his Labyrinth and unlike her Toby had no idea what he was letting himself in for.

"Jareth please don't do this" Sarah pleaded

Jareth so wanted to comfort her, to reassure her but that could not happen right now. The plan was in place unfortunately the damn plan was happening sooner than he would have liked. He hoped she would understand. With a flick of his wrist Sarah vanished from the hall.

"Where is she" Toby asked in alarm

"She is there in my castle. Still wish to challenge me"

The hallway faded away and Jareth stood on top of the same hill as he had with Sarah. Toby glanced around him still clutching the bat. The sky was an orangey red colour and spread before him with the largest maze he had ever seen. Rising in the centre stood a large castle

"You have thirteen hours to reach the castle at the centre of the Labyrinth" jareth said

Toby spun around to see him fading

"Bloody jerk" Toby called and quickly ran down the hill towards the Labyrinth.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah landed in the pit at the centre of the throne room. A large number of curious goblins gathered round and stared long and hard at her. She crossed her arms in annoyance her anger growing with each second. How could he do this. She had thought things were going well, why would he spoil it all by sending Toby into the Labyrinth. Why the hell did she kiss him. The goblins began to poke and pull at her and Sarah hit back pushing her way out of the pit and throwing the goblins to the side, as she reached the rim a gloved hand reached down to her. She glanced up to see Jareth stood there. She reached up and grabbed his offered hand and quickly pulled him off balance causing him to fall into the pit with her. Although she had misjudged his trajectory and instead of him landing to the side of her he had landed on her throwing her back onto the cushions and pinning her in place.

The assembled goblins giggled at seeing their King fall so ungracefully into the pit. Jareth lifted his head to be met by Sarah staring back at him with anger.

"Precious I know we have thirteen hours to fill but this is definitely not the place to do such things"

"You just threw my brother in the Labyrinth and you are flirting with me, seriously"

Reluctantly he removed his body from on top of hers and stood offering Sarah his hand once more to pull her up.

"Yes about that, I had not quite planned for it to happen this evening"

"You should not have it planned at all. I know he has been a pain but he has started making an effort and"

"Sarah" Jareth crossed his arms "do you know where your brother was earlier this evening and exactly what he was doing"

Jareth voice had lost its humour and taken on a rather more serious tone. He waited patiently for Sarah to answer him.

"He went out with Sam, movie and dinner" she replied

"Wrong" Jareth responded "Let me show you what he did before I reordered time which I must confess is getting rather a habit with the Williams family"

Jareth flicked his wrist and a crystal appeared he blew on it and it floated out of his palm and towards Sarah. She stared at it for a long time as it hung in the air before her

"Don't worry it doesn't bite"

Sarah tentatively reached out her arm and wrapped her fingers around the orb bringing it before her eyes. The crystal began to swirl with mist before clearing to display the well-known streets of where she lived. She watched in growing horror as her brother eagerly stepped into the stolen car. The whole event played out before her until it froze completely just before the car collided with the tree. Sarah slowly shook her head; she had believed he was making an effort to improve his behaviour how could Toby do something so stupid. If the goblins had not been watching over him, if Jareth had not been there in time she would have lost him. Jareth gently took the crystal out of her hand and wiped away the tear that had escaped down her cheek. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her flush against his chest resting his chin on top of her head. He just stood and held her saying nothing for some time.

The silence was shattered by the sound of the door being pushed open and crashing into the wall. Cursing and moaning could be heard as the visitor entered the room. Sarah gently unwrapped herself from Jareth's embrace a small smile spreading over her lips. She knew that voice and only one person moaned and cursed in such a manner.

"Hoggle"

She scrambled up the side of the pit with some help from Jareth and ran over to the startled dwarf

"Sarah"

"O Hoggle I have missed you so much"

Jareth watched as she hugged the small man tightly. Hoggle caught Jareth's warning look over Sarah's shoulder and quickly shook himself free

"I missed ya to little lady" Hoggle replied before walking to Jareth

"Ya sent for me ya majesty"

"Yes Hoggins, /I have had to action the plan sooner than intended. The boy may need a little assistance getting into the Labyrinth"

"Its Hoggle and you may not av noticed but he is already in the stone maze"

"What" Jareth summoned a crystal immediately "Impossible"

Sarah smiled at Hoggle knowingly. It seemed that Jareth had forgotten one rather important fact when he had decided to subject her brother to the Labyrinth.

"Did you spy on me like that" Sarah asked

"I am not spying merely observing the progress and yes" Jareth casually replied "How has he got so far so quickly even you struggled in the beginning"

"Yes, but then I never had an older sibling telling me the story every night before I fell asleep and I mean the full story, riddles, turns to take ect ect"

Jareth looked up from the crystal to see Sarah smiling back at him. So she had given her brother a rather large advantage in navigating his way to the castle. But unlike Sarah he knew the Labyrinth would not allow such a thing. A piercing shriek filled the room as a shadow briefly fell across the window. Sarah ran forward to see what was going on and gasped as her eyes found the source of the strange noise. Before her flying high and heading towards the Labyrinth its scales glistening in the light was a large dragon.

She turned away from the window and back towards Jareth who had now seated himself upon the throne.

"A dragon, there was no dragons when I was here"

"No but then you were playing the heroine princess, Toby on the other hand is being the gallant night battling to save the maiden"

Sarah still didn't understand and looked down at Hoggle before looking back to Jareth. He could see her mind working overtime trying to unravel everything and simply took pity on her

"The Labyrinth changes Sarah, not just the pathways the whole thing. It moulds itself to fit the runner which at this moment is Toby. You wanted friends and an adventure so that is what it gave you. Toby wishes to be the hero"

"So it gives you what your heart desires most then"

"Yes exactly precious"

Sarah starred back out of the window watching the dragon as it circled over a particular section of the Labyrinth. It made complete sense except for the oubliette, cleaners and the peach, damn she needed to ask about the peach. Suddenly she jumped back as fire shot from the dragon's nostrils towards the ground below.

"Jareth do something" Sarah pleaded

"He is fine, another thing you don't know about the Labyrinth is it can't harm you, nothing can harm you. It just makes you think otherwise. It is an excellent teacher of the important lessons in life"

Realisation hit Sarah at that very moment. He had brought her here all those years ago to help her grow up and turn from a selfish whiny brat into the person she was now and he was hoping the same thing would happen with Toby. She smiled over to Jareth in understanding.

"I get it but I am still mad" Sarah said rather half heartedly

Jareth stood from his throne and walked back down to join her near the window he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her. A look of complete shock crossed Hoggle's face

"Still mad now" Jareth asked

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Toby gave himself a pat on the back. He was racing through the Labyrinth in great time. Listening to Sarah tell him stories every night had certainly paid off in the long run. He knew that you just needed the right words to get in and that although the corridor looked like it had no twist or turns or openings it had plenty they were just hidden. Now in the stone maze he was aware that the walls move constantly so making any marks was pointless. He just needed to keep moving until the knights appeared with their riddle.

The sudden shriek from above him and gust of wind that blew around him drew his attention upwards towards the Sky and there circling right above where he now stood was a large scally green and brown body about ten feet long. The wings spread out and beat at regular intervals creating a fierce downwards draft. He watched hypnotised as it circled around. He saw its yellow eyes glisten as it looked down at him and its nostrils flare. Tobies sense of preservation kicked in and he ran as fast as he could. He recalled past stories of dragons and remembered that their nostrils flared just before the fire erupted. He felt the heat of the flames behind him as they hit the ground with a thunderous crack.

He cursed as he ran, how the hell had Sarah forgot to mention a dragon. Surely it cannot have slipped her mind the thing was massive. He willed himself to run faster as the dragon followed just behind him. His legs now burned with the exertion of running for so long and his lungs ached. Giving up the running team in favour of hanging out with Dan suddenly seemed like the wrong decision.

The dragon seemed to be gaining on him and he felt the heat as its fiery breath flashed at the side of his head. He quickly turned to the right and found himself in a round courtyard with a central fountain there was no way out other than the one he had come in by. As he spun back round his eyes locked with that of the dragon. As it moved towards him Toby took steps back. This was it he was about to get toasted. He began to think of Sarah, how hurt she would be and totally alone without him. She had worked so hard for them since their parents died and he had done everything possible to make it more difficult for her. He gave a silent promise that if he by some miracle got away alive he would stop being such an insensitive brat.

Suddenly there was no space left for him to back up into and the back of his legs came into contact with the fountain. The dragon was so close now he could smell the smoke as it breathed. Its eyes were wide and piercing. This was it, the end, he had nothing to fight with and nowhere to go. The nostrils flared and Toby brought his arms up to his face as the flames shot forward.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun Yes I know I have awful grammar but am trying to improve honest**

As Toby waited for the inevitable burn he heard the sound of a small voice calling and instead of the flames lashing against his skin they shot just past the side of his head as the dragon turned on its huge feet.

"Ah ha fowl beast I come to slay thee"

As the dragon turned in the tight space of the small courtyard Toby caught sight of the owner of the voice and he stood completely bewildered. There just behind the dragon stabbing at it with what looked like a lance sat a small fox terrier with an eye patch riding high upon a white and grey dog that looked like Merlin's twin. Toby rubbed at his eyes but the strange little creature was still there

"I will fight thee to the death" Sir Didymus shouted

Toby could not tear his eyes away; this place was definitely weird. If he had been round at his mate Dan's house, he would have thought it was the wacky stuff they smoked. Maybe it was, maybe this was all some weird trip. The Dragon let out a load shriek as it spun further round to face its new assailant. As it reared round it lashed out with its tail. Toby felt the sting as it whipped against his legs knocking him off balance and sending him stumbling backwards into the fountain with a load splash and sending a large wave of water up into the air and over the dragon. Toby thrashed about as he slipped under the icy water emerging a minute later coughing and spluttering, he dragged himself to the rim and began to hall himself out.

He looked around for the dragon but saw nothing but a small lizard slithering out of a large pool of water and the Fox knight looking rather thrilled with himself

"Thou are saved sir, by the waters and the mighty hand of Sir Didymus" the knight bowed

Toby cast a scornful eye over the small knight that looked very much like one of Sarahs stuffed toys before shaking his head to dispel the water and grunted.

"Just bloody great these are my best jeans and new trainers" he muttered digging his hand into his pocket his fingers wrapped around a rectangular object "and you owe me a fucking phone King"

"A mere thank you will do young sir"

"Really" Toby snarled "What for, the fact that you got me thrown into bloody icy water. Get lost"

"Manners make the man "Didymus replied

"Whatever, bugger off I need to save my sister"

Toby turned and hurried out of the courtyard and continued along the stone path of the Labyrinth. This place is seriously messed up. How the hell had Sarah enjoyed this place? Bloody dragons and dogs thinking they are some medieval knight what the hell was next, let me guess a march hare and a rabbit hole. Toby began laughing to his self as he walked on. Suddenly he let out a yell as the ground below him vanished and he found himself falling down a dark narrow hole surrounded by weird looking hands.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

In the throne room three set of eyes were glued to the crystal held in Jareth's palm. Sarah stifled a scream as she saw the flames shoot forward from the dragon towards Toby. Jareth's arm around her waist pulled her closer but she pushed him away. This was her brother he was tormenting and she was not finding any of it at all amusing at present. A movement behind the dragon seemed to catch Jareth's attention and he shot a stern glance towards Hoggle

"What the bloody hell is he doing there"

Hoggle crossed his arms and starred back at Jareth

"did you really expect im to stay at the bog when there is a great big lizard flying around"

Sarah quickly took the orb out of Jareth's hand and returned her eyes to the crystal, there sure enough was Sir Didymus, lance drawn and ready to charge. He had not changed at all, ever the brave Knight. She watched the dragon turn to face him and burst out laughing when she saw Toby knocked off balance and fall into the fountain. Her laughter turned to a gasp within seconds as she saw the wall of water hit the dragon and it shrink before her very eyes into a small lizard with Sir Didymus growling down at it.

She felt Jareth move once more beside her and glance over her shoulder into the orb

"Remember precious nothing is as it seems".

They continued to watch the scene in the courtyard play out and heard Toby's rude treatment of Sir Didymus. Sarah groaned as she listened to his complete dismissal of Sir Didymus. Her earlier humour at his misfortune forgotten.

"Will this boy never learn" Jareth snapped

Sarah raised her eyes up just in time to see him click his fingers. The orb in her palm shattered

"What did you just do" she asked

"Something I should have done from the start" Jareth replied

Sarah crossed her arms and glared at Jareth.

"You better not have bogged him Jareth or he will be living here with you"

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her, his mouth set in a firm line. Did she really think he would bog the brat, yes actually he would have but then her last statement was all to true? Yes, the boy would be living here but then so would she and he was not willing to live with the stench in his castle.

"He is in the oubliette" Jareth paused then turned his gaze to Hoggle who was just about to sneak out of the door "Not so fast Hogbrain"

Hoggle turned and stamped his foot in annoyance

"Its Hoggle"

"Yes Hoggin, you're up, go lead him back to the beginning and no treachery this time as my fingers are itching to send the bog some guests"

Hoggle quickly scurried away cursing under his breath. Once Hoggle had left Sarah returned to the window and gazed out towards the Labyrinth once more. She had thought Toby was beginning to change when he was cornered by the dragon but obviously not he was as obnoxious as ever. She felt Jareth wrap his arms back around her waist and pull her back into him. His hair tickled her cheek as he lent down to whisper in her ear.

"It would seem that in nine hours and twenty-three minutes you will be mine" he laughed

Sarah turned round and smacked him on the arm

"hey what was that for" Jareth asked rubbing his arm

"Being a smug get" Sarah replied "have you ever though that he might actually make it through in time and then what"

"He won't he will give up before then"

"Really I bet you said that about me"

Jareth was immediately stunned, actually he had said something quite similar. Maybe he should pay a little more attention to the game and less time flirting with Sarah. Although even if the boy did win there was still the little matter of the Persephone rule so in all effect he himself couldn't loose.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJ

As Toby fell further through the tunnel of hands his mind filled with images of pop stars being groped by crowds of adoring fans. God if this is what it was like they could keep fame and fortune. Suddenly the fall seemed to come to an end and he hit the ground in a rather undignified fashion. He heard the grate clash shut above his head and the whole place was plunged into near darkness.

He stood up and rubbed his sore behind which was stinging quite badly from the fall. He began to run his hands across the walls feeling for anything that felt like a door. He began to play over the story in his head that Sarah had told him. So this must be an oubliette, dark place to put people and forget about them. Well unfortunately for you goblin king I won't be staying here. Toby dropped to his knees and began to search the floor for something that resembled a plank. He was sure Sarah had said the guy had put it up against the wall and the door appeared. He moved through the dirt and dust of the floor searching every inch but finding nothing that could even remotely be used as a door. As his hands came in contact with other objects he threw them behind him.

"Ow, watch wat ya doin"

Toby stopped completely still. There was someone else here with him.

"Who's there"

A small candle lit up the room he was in and Toby found himself facing a small old man with a rather worn leathery face. Right, this is the gnome that got Sarah out.

"About time you showed up" Toby said rising from the floor "come on then open the door"

"Excuse me" Hoggle stammered

"The door gnome, open it so I can get out, I can't find the plank"

"I s a dwarf not a gnome" Hoggle huffed.

Hoggle eyed the boy for a few more minutes before shrugging and heading over to the wall. He picked up a stone from the floor and began to draw a large rectangle on the wall with a small circle on it. Once finished Hoggle knocked on it three times and the whole section of wall opened.

"That isn't in the book" Toby said glancing at Hoggle

"Da ya think Jareth is stupid to let people escape the same way"

"Actually I think he is very stupid" Toby said stepping through the door and walking off with a shrug.

Hoggle did not even attempt to follow him the boy was a true brat. He would leave Jareth to deal with him and headed back to the castle and Sarah.

Toby continued walking along the tunnel the stone structures carved into the walls sounding out warnings as he passed. He chose to ignore them all. False alarms, Sarah had said appeared when you were on the right track. As he turned round another bend he found himself face to face with Jareth.

Jareth was leaning against the wall with a rather large smirk plastered across his face. He cast his eyes over the dishevelled form of Toby before saying anything.

"Enjoying your little trip through my Labyrinth are we young Tobias"

"Get stuffed Goblin King" Toby snapped

"I see your manners are still as poor as ever"

"Look mate I am tired, I am hungry and I am bloody soaking wet and filthy and I don't care what you think of my manners so bugger off"

"Finding it tough are we boy I did try to warn you"

"Tough are you joking I have played harder video games, a child could do this"

"Really is that so" Jareth said through clenched teeth "Then lets up the difficulty level shall we"

Jareth pointed towards a clock that had appeared on the wall opposite and pointed his finger moving it in a circle motion. The hands of the clock started to spin forward deleting hours from Toby's time

"Hey that's cheating" Toby yelled "You can't do that it isn't fair"

"No but then that is the way it is Tobias" Jareth turned and moved away a little down the tunnel before turning back towards Toby. "So my Labyrinth is child's play, well maybe you would like to play with one of its pets"

Without waiting for a response from Toby Jareth crossed his hands in front of him and a crystal appeared he turned and threw it into the tunnel before vanishing. Toby glanced down the tunnel there was a flash but then nothing but total silence.

"Bloody arrogant jack ass" Toby muttered as he began to walk away in the opposite direction.

He had only taken a few steps when he heard a growl behind him. He froze and slowly began to turn and immediately wished he hadn't. There filling most of the space in the tunnel behind him was a large beast, it consisted of a lion's head on what looked like the body of a goat with a serpent's tail. Toby began to edge slowly away. He remembered seeing one of these creatures in a game he had played at Dan's. The thing in the game had breathed fire just like a dragon but it's tail held deadly poison. Fear washed over Toby in massive waves and he turned and ran with the sound of the beast growling and giving chase behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write only for fun. Please try to forget the grammar and enjoy the tale. Thank you for the reviews.**

Toby ran through the never ending tunnels that spread out under the Labyrinth. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry, he had simply had enough. What was with this place and its fascination for things that breathed fire and chassed innocent people trying to save their sister. If he didn't know any better, he would believe the Goblin King was related to Saturn but then Saturn would never put up with someone so glittery as the Goblin King. He dared not look round to see how much distance remained between him and the creature, the words of his physical education teacher ringing through his head _"If you look back boy it slows your momentum"_ and right now he needed as much momentum as possible. What he would give to be back in school right now, even if it was double maths.

As he twisted a sharp left he let out an exasperated scream as the tunnel he was now heading down seemed to be blocked by a large metal gate

"Seriously, give me a bloody break for god's sake"

He could still hear the creature behind him although its roar seemed a little distant he knew there would be no time to back track. Toby slammed his weight into the metal bars of the gate but it stayed immobile. He rubbed his now aching shoulder and looked around the narrow tunnel walls looking for an alternative exit and playing the story once more through his mind. As he searched desperately for anything the chimera came into view its eyes locking onto him immediately. It moved forward with grace each step deliberately slow and menacing. Toby slid his hands over solid stone as his stomach began to knot in panic.

Suddenly the creature was a mere few feet away and it stopped and watched him with predatory eyes. Toby knew from watching Mrs Ellen's cat next door hunting birds that it seemed to hold itself still eyeing its pray before pouncing. He was ready, come on cat do it, come on jump. As the chimera pounced towards him Toby dropped to the floor and rolled. There was an audible crack as the beast impacted with the stone wall. And it slid down to the tunnel floor in stunned silence. As it landed its tail lashed out and Toby winced as the sharp fork hit across his arm. He didn't stop to examine the injury just jumped to his feet and ran.

It might not give him long but every second was vital for escape and at least now he wasn't stuck in a dead end. As he ran his eyes searched for anything that looked like a way out. As he rounded another bend he heard the roar once more, the beast was up and on the hunt once again". So focused was Toby on his escape he failed to see a piece of wall fade away at his side until an arm reached out and grabbed him. As quickly as it had crumbled the wall rebuilt itself and Toby slumped down to the floor with his back against it. His breath came in rapid gasps as he tried to calm his racing heart. Finally, he looked up to see who his saviour was and his mouth fell open.

"I thought you had buggered off"

"I did then I came back not that you deserve it"

Toby's breathing was now calming to a normal rate and he filled his aching lungs with as much air as possible. His hands sunk into his pocket and a scrunched up packet of cigarettes which he then threw across the floor.

"I won't be touching them again I never felt this bad running before my lungs are killing me"

"Hey pick up ya litter" Hoggle demanded

Without a single word Toby did as he was told.

"So why did you come back"

"I aint doin it for you I's doin it for Sarah"

"Sarah, have you seen her is she ok"

"Course she's ok why wouldn't she be"

"Probably because she is being held in a castle by a crazed man"

"Looks I be the first to admit Jareth's a rat but he would never harm Sarah"

"Yeah right" Toby replied with a huff

"Looks we don't have time do ya want to get out or nots"

Hoggle started to climb up an old wooden ladder. Toby glanced at it then looked upwards, the thing looked to be about twenty feet high in fact it could have been further as the top seemed to vanish off into the darkness. As he examined the structure he noticed it didn't look all that safe.

"You want me to climb up that thing"

Hoggle glanced down at Toby just as a load roar was heard from the other side of the wall.

"Look at it this way what choice have ya got"

Toby shrugged his shoulders and shook his head

"Guess your right"

He gripped the first run of the ladder and began to follow Hoggle up into the darkness. The wood seemed to splinter under his grasp and was coated in a wet almost slimy substance. Wherever the ladder lead to it hadn't been used in sometime. Toby just hoped it held out until they had at least reached the top. Falling from the height he was now at did not seem like a good thing to do. As they climbed he thought of Sarah, the reassurance that the Goblin King would not harm her did little for him.

Finally, he heard what sounded like a giant stone being moved and a shaft of light shot down into the darkness almost blinding him. He saw Hoggle's feet disappear and quickly followed him out into the clear air and daylight.

As his eyes readjusted to the light he noticed they had emerged from some sort of stone urn and into a forest clearing.

"Rights yas on your own from here and stays out of trouble"

Hoggle headed off down the path and Toby did nothing to stop him but shouted a brief" thank you gnome."

"I ain't a gnome" Hoggle shouted

A small smile graced Hoggle's face as he wondered off at least he got a thank you from the boy, he might be learning something after all.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

The sound of Jareth's boots echoed down the hall as he stormed back into the throne room his face radiating anger and cursing obscenities under his breath.

"The cheek of the brat, child's play, I'll give him bloody child's play the little runt."

"Jareth language"

Jareth's head shot up and he immediately noticed his Aunt stood in the throne room before him. He instantly relaxed in her presence and let a smile pass his lips

"Dear Aunt should you not be at the ball"

"Yes and no it has reached the point in affairs where your father and uncle are trying to out drink each other. I believe at present your father is winning by two kegs and the reserve ale has just arrived".

Jareth gave out a heartfelt laugh. Every year the valentine ball ended the same way. Both men being once or currently attached intimately to his aunt they tried desperately to win favour unfortunately it usually ended with them both being banished for at least a week into the mountains until their hangover wore off.

"I actually came to sooth your ruffled feathers after the little slip at the ball but I see from the glorious sight on your throne I need not have worried"

Jareth cast his eyes over his Aunts shoulder and his eyes sparkled as he gazed at the sight on his throne. There was Sarah curled on top of a few cushions from the pit on his throne in blissful sleep. His heart filled with warmth as he held the image of her inside his head recording every inch of it for future reflection. He walked over to where she lay removing his cloak he draped it over the sleeping girl. She shifted a little and a small smile graced her lips but she stayed asleep. Jareth gently placed his hand on her cheek and removed the hair that hung over her face tucking it back behind her ear. She was his Queen and this is where she belonged.

Titania silently watched him, never had she thought the day would come when Jareth's heart would melt so much for a girl but she was glad it had.

"I take it things took a slightly different path when you left my castle"

"You could say that" Jareth paused for a second before looking back at his aunt" she kissed me"

"And I see from your face it was freely given"

"Yes totally free"

Titania's smile widened

"So why is she asleep here and not your bed dear boy"

Jareth moved away from the throne and stepped down the dais.

"Well that's the tricky bit"

Jareth took his Aunts arm and began to guide her out of the throne room in preparation for the reply he knew was about to come Titania's smile faded instantly

"In the name of Zeus what the hell have you done now"

Now outside the throne room Jareth flicked his wrist and the door softly closed behind them. He produced a crystal and handed it to his Aunt.

"Meet the brother"

Titania wrapped her hand around the orb and gazed for a long time at the image within before turning her eyes back to her nephew. Jareth staggered back in alarm as her hand came into contact with his cheek.

"You stupid idiot, he is in the Labyrinth and that is a chimera. Do you want this bloody girl to love you or not"?

"Hey, it was him that offered the deal"

"Jareth have you any idea how much this can backfire. He could be hurt and don't you dare tell me any different people get hurt even if not killed by the Labyrinth. He could win and then what. Men and their bloody male pride"

Jareth said nothing he knew better than to answer back to his Aunt especially when she had already slapped him once.

"A chimera Jareth, really" she let out an exasperated sigh "that means I have to get Claris. Now you will have two brats stuck in there"

"Actually" Jareth smirked "I was hoping she would join the fun"

He reached out and removed the crystal from his Aunt 's hand and gazed down into it. Suddenly the relaxed features of his face drew tight and his lips clamped down in a straight line. A low growl emitted from his throat. Titania took a slight glance before letting out a laugh

"Poor Hoggle he never learns does he"

Jareth clamped his hand tight around the orb and it shattered into dust. He had warned the little scab yet he repeatedly disobeyed him. Well this time he would not get off so lightly, this time he would endure a punishment.

"Now darling don't do anything foolish"

"I am going to drown the traitorous scab in the bog" Jareth hissed

Titania laughed once more before giving Jareth a small kiss on the cheek which she had recently smacked.

"Admit it darling your life would be so dull without him to torment"

Before Jareth could reply a number of raised voices could be heard from behind the closed throne room doors. When they had left not too long ago everything had been silent with Sarah and the goblins all asleep. Jareth gently opened the door slightly and looked inside he could see Sarah now stood in front of the throne. He turned to his Aunt who was now leaning over his shoulder to view the proceedings.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah woke from her sleep feeling refreshed but stiff. She stretched her arms up and moved herself into sitting position before rubbing and opening her eyes. She was met by a large number of yellow eyes all staring back at her. She jumped further back into the throne and pulled the cloak around her. She gazed down at the fabric in her hands wondering when it had got there as Jareth was nowhere to be seen.

A small goblin poked a finger at her leg and Sarah let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Hey Lady Kingy awake" he yelled

"It aint Lady Kingy its Queeny" a rather large brown goblin replied

The goblins began to argue amongst themselves pushing each other every now and again before turning back to Sarah.

"Which is it" they asked turning to Sarah

Sarah starred at them all before answering

"Which is what"?

"Is ya queeny or Lady Kingy"

"Neither" Sarah replied

"No yous Queeny or Lady Kingy"

"No I am just Sarah"

I think she Queeny" a small goblin with stubby legs and spikey hair replied

"No Lady Kingy" another said

And the argument began again loader than before.

"Stop it "Sarah shouted "You are giving me a headache. I am Sarah not Kingy or Queeny just Sarah"

"But yous on throne" one said

"and wearing Kingy clothes" another said "Lady Kingy"

Sarah let out an audible groan at that moment she felt rather sorry for Jareth having to deal with this lot all the time Toby was a breeze in comparison. The voices of the goblins began to rise in volume as they argued amongst themselves on the best title for her. She let them continue for a couple of minutes before the noise began to get on her nerves. They reminded her of some of the students she had to deal with every week with this thought in mind Sarah rose to her feet.

"Enough" she shouted

The throne room became slightly quieter as all the goblins turned their eyes back to her. She stood on the dais with her arms on her hips the cloak Jareth had placed over her hung from her shoulders and fluttered slightly in the breeze.

"Seez, she even look like Kingie" the brown goblin shouted.

Sarah strolled down from the dais and the goblins immediately backed away.

"I have told you more than once" Sarah said "I am not Kingy or Queeny I am Sarah"

A rather stupid grey goblin decided to voice his opinion on the matter.

"But yas just like Kingy, Lady Queeny

Sarah turned on him instantly and shot him an annoyed glare

"Call me that again and I will make you take a bath every day for a week"

The goblin turned to his mate with his eyes wide and full of fear.

"Cans she do that"

The other goblin simply nodded his head. Sarah smiled to herself at last they were listening

"She do anything she Lady Kingy" the goblin replied to his friend

"Any of you call me Queeny or Lady King again and it is a bath for all of you"

Sarah crossed her arms waiting for the nervous mutterings to subside

"Is that clear"

Every goblin nodded their understanding before moving further away from her.

"So we calls you not Queeny then" said a goblin

Sarah hit her head with her hand in frustration

"Jareth how the hell do you do this" she whispered

"Like this" Jareth whispered in her ear making her jump.

Jareth walked over to the dais and strode up the steps before turning to face the rather rowdy goblins. Sarah watched as he placed his hands on his hips and seemed to grow in height.

"SILENCE" Jareth growled

The throne room suddenly became still no one moved no one spoke and all eyes were locked to the Goblin King

"You address the Lady as Lady Sarah nothing else or I will send you all to the oubliette under the bog"

The small brown goblin walked towards his king.

"But she just"

"I dare you to finish that sentence" Jareth hissed as he grabbed the little goblin by the scruff of the neck and lifted him into the air. He waited a few minutes before dropping him back to the floor.

The goblins glanced at each other their bodies physically shaking under Jareth intense gaze

"Now" he said with a rather sinister smile forming on his lips "RUN"

The goblins in the throne room did not need telling twice and scrambled over each other in the efforts to get away. Within minutes the throne room had been completely cleared. Titania made her way into the room and towards jareth

"Now nephew that was just cruel" she laughed


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write only for fun and the love of the story hope you like it and sorry about any grammar errors.**

Toby watched as Hoggle walked away and for a fleeting moment considered following him until he realised the cattle and Sarah lay in the opposite direction. As he wondered further into the forest a heavy mist seemed to move in and cover the ground around him. Everything below his knees was hidden from view and he stumbled and tripped over the hidden vines and tree roots. Toby cursed as he repeatedly lost his footing before crashing to the ground. With each fall his anger grew and he thumped his hands against the unrelenting ground. His arm began to throb and as he glanced down he saw a nasty scratch running up it. The wound was red and felt hot to the touch. Seeing a small pool of water Toby reluctantly ripped some of his shirt off kneeling down he soaked the material through before wrapping it around the wound. The cool water instantly cooled the heat and settled the itch. He assumed he had caught his arm during one of his many falls and put it to the back of his mind.

Rising once more Toby headed further into the darkening undergrowth, every now and again catching a glimpse of the castle. Suddenly a flash of red caught his eye and he spun quickly to follow it through the trees. Whatever it was moved with agile speed amongst the trees. Toby shrugged convincing himself it was probably just a bird before continuing on his path. A few moments later another flash of colour this time more orange than red but slightly to fast for him to recognise. Then the sound of laughter began to filter through the air. The sound did nothing to reassure him. He swallowed and moved on with an uneasy feeling filling his stomach.

He could see the towers of the castle to his right and noticed that it was that particular pathway that looked the darkest. He let out a small laugh, it was like one of the cartoons he watched on a Saturday morning, one pathway all light with the sun shining and birds singing the other one overhung with a canopy of thick tree foliage and swirling mist. Toby decided that the Goblin King obviously loved the dramatic. He huffed his shoulders and set of along the darker path, kicking his toe into the dirt path and gently muttering to himself. He hoped Sarah appreciated all the trouble he was going to

The air around him grew dense and heavy and in the distance he could just hear the slight sound of what he thought were drums. Taking his steps at a much slower pace he edged forward The sound of a twig breaking drew his attention and sent his heart beating slightly faster. He spun his head in the direction the sound came from. He waited a few moments before resuming along his chosen path he hadn't gone far before another flash of orange and red caught his eye.

Deciding that a slow pace may not be the best idea and although reluctant to begin running he increased the speed he travelled by, if there was anything hidden in here he was going to make sure he was ready for a burst of speed. As he approached a clearing he could see a small fire burning. Toby stood frozen to the spot as he watched the strange creatures that danced around the flames, weird furry things quite slim in build he had no idea what they were but they looked like a goblin crossed with some sort of bird type thing. Toby decided they looked harmless enough and as he went to make a move forward he was pulled down into the long grass and a hand clamped over his mouth. Toby froze as a female voice whispered in his ear

"Sash, don't move or they will see you and don't scream for god sake"

As the hand dropped away from his mouth Toby turned his head to see a young girl starring back at him. Toby gave her a quick once over she had dark hair in a similar colour to Sarah, her frame was slim and curved in all the right places and her eyes where a deep blue. Although wearing a ball gown in a forest seemed strange She was stunning, nothing like the girls he saw in school she had an air about her that drew him in.

"When you have finished ravishing my body with your eyes do you think we could move before they take our heads off"

Toby was quickly pulled from his thoughts by her words and his face flushed red. He turned his gaze back to the strange creatures and watched in horror as they began to throw their limbs and heads about. He could not tear his eyes away these guys were weirder than anything he had ever seen. One of the creatures removed its eyes from its head then swallowed them.

"My god that is so gross" he whispered

"Yep, that's the fiery s for you. Now crawl that way and be quiet"

Toby didn't really know why he was obeying her wishes he didn't even know who she was or what her name was but at the moment she seemed a safer bet than the disembodied creatures dancing round the fire. He crawled along on his hands and knees glancing over his shoulder every once in a while to see if the girl was still there. As he turned to face forward once more his nose came into contact with something fury as he raised his eyes up he realised he had just crawled straight into one of the disembodied heads

"Hey guys we have visitors" It shouted "come chilli down man"

The air was suddenly filled with shouts from the other creatures as the head began to roll along the Forrest floor

"hey lady take ya arm off"

Toby watched as the girl behind him got to her feet and immediately launched the head of a fiery hanging above from its body.

"Hey ya can't do that ya can only throw ya own head"

She grabbed Toby's hand and pulled him

"Don't just stand there idiot, rum"

Toby did not need telling twice as the large group of the fierys headed in his direction he took off after the girl. Track team was the first port of call when he got home, the amount of running he had done so far in this place would count as at least three weeks training. He ducked under branches and over roots constantly keeping the girl in his sight as she ran on just a few feet ahead. He was amazed she could run in the dress she was wearing. The voices called to them constantly about breaking the rules and removing their heads and arms. He was rather attached to his and hoped to keep them for rather a lot longer.

They seemed to have been running for quite a long time when the voices finally began to fade off into the distance. Toby looked behind him once more to make sure there was nothing following them. He turned back just as he crashed into the girl who had stopped running and sent them both crashing down to the floor.

"Idiot get of me"

"Sorry" he replied

He quickly got to his feet and held out his hand to help her up

"Hi I'm Toby"

"Nice for you" she replied

"Hey there is no need to be rude"

"Really is that so, you just nearly got my head pulled off by fierys then flattened me "

"I apologised"

"Yeah so you did"

"What's with the attitude" Toby snorted

"If you must know I am extremely pissed at my cousin and my mother who think it is funny to send me from a rather entertaining party to this hell hole, ok"

"Not really try having your sister held in a castle by a glittery jerk wearing tight pants who thinks he is god"

The girl starred at him then burst into laughter. She tried to stop but every time she thought of Toby's words it just sent her off again

"You've met Jareth then"

"Yeah I have met the arrogant get and am going to kick his arse once I get to that castle"

"Then let me help as it his arse I also want to kick"

Toby smiled at her, it would be nice to have some company along the way and he wouldn't mind getting to know her a little better as she seemed fun in an annoying sort of way. He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Great as I said I'm Toby"

She took his hand and shook it.

"Claris, cousin to the glittery jerk"

JSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJ

Sarah sat on Jareth's throne watching Toby's progress through the crystal. When she realised he was in the fiery forest images of them came swimming through her mind and a shudder went through her body. Those things really gave her the creeps; it was unnatural for your body to be pulled apart in such a way. She glanced over to Jareth who was stood with his Aunt in hushed discussion over something or other.

"Jareth, how long does he have"

Jareth turned his head towards her at hearing his name. he loved the way she said it and would never grow tired of hearing her use it. He could not wait for the day when she would use it in the throes of passion. Bringing his mind back to her question he summoned the clock.

"Three and a half hours"

"Really is that all, I must have slept for at least five hours then"

Titania glanced at Sarah before turning back to jareth

"Tell her"

"Tell me what" Sarah asked

"You didn't sleep for five hours" Jareth said "Merely three"

"I don't" Sarah paused as she realised what he meant "You stole some of his time like you did with me"

"Well he seems to have the same trait as you for insulting my Labyrinth, first it's a piece of cake now it's child's play, really" Jareth crossed his arms

"Touchy aren't we" Sarah smirked "Over your little maze"

Sarah watched with quiet amusement as Jareth took in her words. Then he began pacing towards her before she realised it he had her pinned between the wall and himself. A smile spread across his lips and a mischievous glint shone in his eye. As he lent in closer to her desire flooded threw her body and she could feel her cheeks growing warm

"I will have you know precious that the little maze is a complicated irregular network of passages filled with puzzles in which it is difficult to find one's way"

"I did" she smiled

"Yes indeed you did and I think that should be rewarded properly"

Jareth quickly claimed her lips with his delivering a passion filled kiss that made Sarah catch her breath. He then turned and walked away leaving Sarah open mouthed and starring after him. Titania watched the play of affection between the two. She realised that this was definitely Jareth's soulmate, this girl would challenge him even though she seemed to still have a slight fear.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. Sorry about any awful grammar but please enjoy the story. For those who have asked I am returning to all my unfinished ones but at the minute am focusing on this and Regrets of a dreamer as they are the ones I already most chapters for.**

.

.

.

Toby and Claris walked along in a comfortable silence. The mist had evaporated and the forest began to thin out. The scenery around them was changing the further they walked and the once grass floor had now turned into sand. The further they walked the more barren the land had become until they found themselves in what seemed like an enormous desert. Toby could still see the castle in the far distance but it never seemed to be any closer than it was before no matter how much they walked. He was tired and irritable and his arm seemed to be filled with an immense heat and pain. He found that the pain seemed to be radiating upwards to his neck and his head. He tried to ignore it putting it down to lack of food and exhaustion after all it had been some time since he had eaten or drank and even longer since he had slept.

His eyes stole glances at Claris as she walked not that far from him. She seemed to glide across the sand and her face had a determined look to it. She was so unlike the girls he met at school, they would be crying and freaking out by now if stuck here especially after the fiery creatures. Toby coming out of his thought realised Claris had asked him a question.

"Sorry" he said

"I said why did you wish your sister away. Was she stealing your toys"?

"No, I don't play with toys and I did not wish her away"

"Really then what are you doing here"

"I made a deal"

"With Jareth, well that was stupid"

"How would you know; you don't even know what it's about"

"No but anyone making a deal with Jareth is out of their mind, he knows more tricks than the entire underground and he never loses" well maybe just once thought Claris

"Well there is a first time for everything "Toby replied "Anyway if you're so smart why are you here"

"Not sure, possibly because I spiked the punch or maybe because I sneaked out last night or well there are a few reasons"

Toby just starred at her saying nothing and they continued on as Claris moved ahead of him Toby found that his vision began to blur. He closed his eyes and shook his head before reopening them. Everything seemed slightly out of focus but he carried on regardless. Suddenly Claris let out a scream and vanished down into the sand before Toby's eyes. He reached out to grab a hold of her still visible arm and felt something wrap around his leg before it also pulled him down. He struggled trying desperately to free himself from whatever had hold of him but it was no use. As his head came into contact with the sand he closed his mouth and eyes. After coming so far he was going to die by suffocating in the sand in the middle of nowhere. He felt the grains of sand wash over his face and up over his head. He could feel the gritty feel of it pressing against his skin. His chest hurt from holding his breath for so long, then suddenly the feeling of sand vanished from around his head and a light breeze blew against it. He could still feel something wrapped around his body and slowly opened his eyes instantly wishing he hadn't. He saw Claris opposite him and wrapped around her was a giant serpent with horns like a rams. The body bent with unnatural ease as though it possessed no back bone of any kind. As he looked down he noticed that the same serpent was also wrapped about him. At first he thought it had two heads until he realised there were two of them.

"SSSSS Welcome Travellerssssss" it hissed in his ear

Toby shivered but noticed Claris just starred at it showing not an ounce of fear.

"Ask your riddles Carestes and leave us be"

"Ssssssso impatient princessssssss" it turned back towards Toby

"You must answer three riddlessss correctly within three minutessss. Ssssolve them and you will be free. Fail them and we will crush you to dust"

Toby waited and felt the serpent tighten around him even more.

"Only you may ansssswer" It hissed at Toby" If the princesssss helpssss you are dust"

Toby nodded his head in understanding and Claris let out a load groan

"We are so dead" she said

"Hey" Toby shot back "I am not thick; my sister is a teacher"

"So what my mother is a fairy Queen"

Toby failed to see the relevance of her statement and was just about to argue further when the serpent silenced them both by asking its first riddle.

"Forward I am heavy; bakwardssss I am not. What am I?"

What the hell, Toby thought how can something be heavy and light it was impossible. He shot a glance at Claris and could tell instantly she knew the answer. He raced through all the riddles Sarah use to test him with on the nights she would babysit or try to entertain him when he was ill. She had told him to always think of each word. So heavy, what other word meant heavy. The serpent had begun to squeeze once more.

"SSSssssss loosssing time answer"

Heavy, what else large, weight, stones, He could feel his ribs pressing against his lungs and it was becoming more difficult to breath. Backwards I am not, Toby mentally slapped himself this one was so easy he had been overthinking it of course, not backwards.

"Ton" Toby gasped out

The pressure once more relaxed and he took in much needed air

"Very well next riddles" The serpent hissed locking its eyes onto Toby

"What is light asssss a feather yet the strongessst man cannot hold it"

This thought Toby had to be the most stupid one so far. Nothing could be light if someone could not hold it, surely. He felt the familiar pressure of the serpent's body crushing in around him once more. He willed himself to think of the answer. He could see Claris opposite him squirm trying to move out from under the crushing weight. It became tighter and tighter and it was more difficult than ever to fill his lungs with air.

He felt the serpent's breath drift across his face with the lightest of touches as it hissed in impatience waiting for his answer.

Toby's lungs screamed as the air was forced from his body he struggled to speak but finally whispered the answer

"Breath"

He felt the pressure against him release slightly before the serpent flicked its tongue close to his face and hissed in his ear

"Next riddle"

"Who makes it, hass no need of it. Who buysss it hasss no use for it. Who usesss it can neither ssee or feel it. What isssss it?

Toby felt his mind go completely blank. What could someone make but not have any use for. He could feel the serpent moving around his body the coldness of its skin creeping into his bones. What could you need but not feel or see. This was harder than he had anticipated, it looked like Claris was right after all, they were both dead. Sarah would never know, there would be no body no funeral. Suddenly an answer came into his head as the serpent tightened even more.

"Is it a coffin"

Instantly all pressure was gone and he opened his eyes to find himself on the very edge of the desert once more with Claris at his side. He stood up and offered his hand to her which she accepted and rose to her feet. As she brushed away the sand, Toby thought that she still looked amazing even in her now tatty looking ball gown. As she finished she glanced back up towards Toby and he quickly looked away. A small smile crept across her face as she had caught him starring at her.

"You could have answered them a little quicker you know I am going to have some nasty bruising from that thing"

"Hey, I would have liked to see you answer them"

Claris laughed "We would have been free in second's; why do you think he said it had to be you dumb head"

"Smart arse" Toby shot back and began walking ahead once more.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

.

.

The goblins had slowly begun to creep back into the throne room as Jareth and Sarah watched Toby make progress through the many areas of the Labyrinth. Sarah no longer showed surprise at what he now faced, it seemed she had seen very little of what the great structure could do when she had been fifteen.

"Well it seems he does have a working brain in that head of his after all" Jareth said

Sarah glared at him for a minute before handing him the crystal. As she turned her eyes back towards the Labyrinth a small smile graced her lips. She remembered the times spent curled up with Toby under the blankets late at night with a torch. They had spent many happy hours figuring out the answers to varies riddles that appeared in some of the stories she read him. It was well worth all those late nights. And no matter how Jareth reassured her that he would come to no real harm what she saw happening in the crystals seemed more than real.

"who is the girl" she asked not turning her gaze from the window

"That is my lovely brat of a cousin Claris"

Sarah remained silent and felt Jareth wrap his arms around her waist and lean his head onto her shoulder.

"What is wrong Sarah you are extremely quiet"

He felt her tense slightly in his embrace and waited for her to answer. She had been meaning to ask her question for some time and now seemed as good as any.

"There is something I have been meaning to ask you about. Something from when I was here before"

Jareth knew what was about to come. He had hoped that she had forgot about it so he could have more time to research the rule and look for any loophole that would release her. Unfortunately, it seemed time had run short. He remained silent and waited for her to continue. He felt her pull away from him slightly as she turned to face him. He hoped this would not upset her to much or ruin what they had begun to build.

"Jareth" Sarah said "You gave me a peach"

"Well, not exactly I believe it was your so trust worthy friend Higgin that gave it to you"

"His name is Hoggle but it was from you, correct"

"Yes that is correct"

Sarah raised her eyes up to his and he could see the annoyance growing within them.

"You are not going to make this easy are you"

"I have no idea what you mean precious" Jareth smirked

Sarah pushed against his chest to free herself completely from his embrace but he held fast and tightened his arms around her pulling her closer to him. He could be such an annoying idiot at times but the heat from his body filled her with desire.

"Right answer yes or no" Sarah said

"Are we playing a game precious"

"Jareth stop it"

He simply grinned

"Yes or no. Does the Persephone rule exist"?

"Yes" Jareth answered

"Shit" Sarah replied

"Sarah, I do not think it warrants such language"

"Well you're not the one who ate the bloody peach"

"And is spending time with me that bad" Jareth replied "after all it won't really matter once your brother fails in his little adventure you will be mine anyway"

"Really, don't be so sure. Toby may still win"

"Trust me precious there is no way I will allow it"

"What do you mean you won't allow it. Jareth are you cheating"

"Certainly not, I am just playing the game my way. After all it was not really about the winning it was more about learning certain lessons along the way"

Sarah saw how confident he seemed and the smug smirk that was spreading over his face as he leisurely draped himself over the throne. Maybe it would do him some good to realise you don't always get what you want just because you want it. Maybe someone else needed to learn a few lessons himself about taking things for granted. Sarah sat down on the window ledge enjoying the warm breeze that blew gently over her.

"Jareth, your deal with Toby never said I had to stay you merely agreed to leave me alone. Which means I can leave at any point I wish and from what I read the Persephone rule means I only have to spend three months a year here"

Sarah noticed that her words had caught Jareth's attention quickly and he now sat upright on his throne.

"Sarah"

Jareth had now risen from his throne and walked back towards Sarah. She stayed exactly where she was turning her head back to face out of the window so he could not see the smile that was appearing. Getting one up on jareth was a rare but enjoyable experience.

"What's said is said Jareth" she said crossing her arms.

"Really" He purred into her ear making her body shiver "Then I best start working on persuading you to stay"

Sarah had little time to react as Jareth swiftly lifted her up from the window ledge and flung her over his shoulder. The goblins all cheered as he marched out of the throne room and down the corridor to the royal chamber with Sarah beating her fists on his back and insisting that he put her down right now. Jareth's laughter filled the air, he was no fool and had seen the grin on Sarahs face. As he approached the bedchamber the door automatically opened allowing him access. He strode quickly across the large room and deposited Sarah onto his bed.

"I believe actions will speak louder than words in this particular argument my precious Sarah"

Sarah shrieked as he jumped onto the bed leaning forward to grab her. Sarah shot quickly under his arms and across the large bed. She did not get far before Jareth pulled her back and had her pinned beneath him. His kiss was filled with heat and passion and Sarah found herself drowning in a sea of pent up desire. It felt so right being here with him and she knew no matter what she told him she wanted to stay.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I do not own it still and write for fun although sometimes it is harder than I would like it to be. My grammar is still not great ect ect.**

 **Thank you for the reviews**

 **.**

.

Toby found that as they continued on his body had begun to ache all over. The last time he felt like this was before he ended up in bed with flu. He had been so ill for about a week and Sarah had taken time of work to take care of him, even making him real soup instead of the instant stuff they bought. As he wandered on following Claris towards the now quite visible castle he began to realise that in fact his sister did quite a lot of things like that. Yes, she was a real bitch at times especially where school was concerned and she certainly disliked his mate Dan although she had never actually voiced her opinion he could tell. Thinking about things now, where Dan was concerned she may be right.

He tried to forget his aching body and carry on regardless but every step became more difficult he felt like his boots were made of cement. Then his body seemed to stop working completely and he could not move, it seemed like it had just closed down on him. He tried in vain to call to Claris but his jaw refused to work. The world around him began to spin and the ground began to approach fast as he crumbled down towards it.

Claris had been humming quietly to herself while trying to way up this strange human boy. The castle was now quite close and once they had made their way through the junk yard they would be at the gates and into the castle within no time. The sound of something heavy hitting the floor behind her made her turn and she quickly ran to Toby's side. Claris gently knelt beside him calling his name but there was no response, she gently turned him over onto his back and noticed that he was covered a film of sweat. She touched his wrist and felt for a pulse relieved to find it quite strong but racing. She searched his body for any clue to his condition. They hadn't been near any of the more fatal plants in the forest so it could not be that. As she searched his body for any thorns or insect bites her eyes fell onto his wrapped arm. Quickly she removed the make shift bandage and her eyes widened. There on the boy's arm was the distinct mark left by a chimera and from the visible purple colour it was clear that the poison had been spreading through him for some time.

"You bloody fool" Claris hissed "Why did you not say something"

Claris traced her fingers along Toby's arm following the lines of purple that swelled under his skin. It had already reached his neck any further and he would be dead. She was unsure what to do if he had told her straight away she could have helped him but his condition was far to advanced for her diluted blood. Only the blood of a full fairy could cure this and Claris was of half-blood. There was no other choice she could not let the boy die.

"Jareth" she called "Jareth"

"JARETH, you glittery arse jerk"

"JARETH get here now and help"

"My god girl do you have to yell so loud"

"Yes, as obviously you were ignoring me"

"Actually I was a little busy"

"Tough" Claris spat angrily "He needs to forfeit"

"Excuse me"

"The boy forfeits the trial now"

"That has to be his choice. Where is the arrogant little get anyway"?

Claris glared at Jareth with pure hate

"Right now dying on the floor"

"WHAT"

Jareth pushed past her and rushed over to Toby who lay in the grass not far from Claris. Jareth quickly ran his hand over the boys still form before turning his eyes back to Claris.

"Can you not do anything right, what did you think you were here for; you should have treated this hours ago"

"I am not a bloody mind reader Jareth. He never told me nor did you for that matter"

Jareth twisted his wrist and a thirteen-hour clock appeared showing the hour as almost twelve. He held his hand up and the time froze. He glanced once more at Toby before standing and raising his head to the sky. Time was now rather short and if the boy died no doubt Sarah would make sure he was next.

"Titania, Queen of fairies hear my call for I have great need of thee"

Suddenly the wind blew full force around them and Titania stood in front of them both in all her fairy glory.

"Jareth dear you don't have to officially summon me a crystal or letter would do"

"Not in this instance, you are summoned to heal the boy as your hair brain daughter failed to do so soon enough"

"Hey don't pin this on me just because you overlooked the fine detail"

"Well it was unlikely I put you here for a little vacation"

"Admit it you fucked up"

"Enough" Titania shouted "Claris watch your mouth young lady"

Jareth smirked at Claris and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Titania looked from Jareth to her daughter and back again rolling her eyes before turning her attention back onto Toby's body. She quickly knelt down next to the still by and examined the wound and following the tracks of the poison. Without a word Titania summoned a dagger and sliced it across her palm she dripped five drops of blood into Toby's mouth. Then she placed her bleeding palm over his wound. Jareth and Claris watched as Titania's hand began to glow with a golden light. The light left her hand and travelled along Toby's arm before fading at the base of his neck. Titania then stood and turned to jareth.

"I warned you did I not. Jareth chimera are not to be toyed with they are bloody dangerous creatures. The boy could have died"

"Yes I am more than aware"

"Will he be ok "Claris asked

"Yes darling he will have quite a nasty headache and a sore arm but other than that he should have no problems. Your uncle on the other hand will not be getting off so easily"

Claris simply smiled at him as Jareth starred at his Aunt it looked like he was in for a full blown lecture.

"Shall we continue our little game then" Jareth asked Claris.

"Yes let's, wouldn't want to miss out on him kicking your butt now"

Jareth laughed and with a flick of his wrist the clock restarted and Titania and himself faded away.

Claris shook Toby's body repeatedly until he began to wake

"What happened "he said

"You passed out" Claris replied

Toby sat up his head felt like it had been trampled by elephants and he let out a groan as Claris helped him back to his feet.

"Look there's the castle we are almost there"

Toby glanced in the direction she was pointing a confused look crossed his face he was sure that before he passed out the cattle had looked further away. He shrugged his shoulders and dismissed the thought. The two teenagers set off once more the landscape around them had now begun to change and as the trees faded away and the lush green grass turned to red dust they found themselves in the junk yard outside the goblin city. Glancing around Toby noticed some familiar looking objects. The first thing he noticed was an old teddy bear that looked strangely like the bear Sarah had once owned and given to him. He still had it stashed under his pillow although he wasn't willing to admit it to anyone including Sarah. Looking about half of Sarah's old bedroom was in this place, he made a note to ask her about it later as a vague memory surfaced of her telling him about an illusion of some sort. This place was a scavenger's paradise Toby thought.

As they weaved their way through he could see the large gates to the city in the distance. He was almost there now and then he and Sarah could get out of this bloody place. He glanced over to Claris it was a pity they had not met under different circumstances they could have been great friends. So lost in his own thoughts Toby never noticed that she had stopped walking and was now stood like a statue in front of him and walked straight into her.

"Bloody hell give a little warning next time"

Toby looked over her shoulder to see exactly what had made her stop like that and his eyes grew wide. He let out a groan, of course he should have expected this after all this was a Labyrinth for god sake why wouldn't there be a minotaur.

"On the count of three run" Claris said

"Would we not be better fighting it"

"Are you mad have you seen the size of that thing"

"Not scared are we"

"Certainly not" Claris shot back "Just sensible"

"Hey the bigger they are the harder they fall" Toby replied "Plus I never run away from a fight"

And he had plenty it seemed that nearly every weekend in fact when out with Dan and the guys they ended up in some kind of brawl with one person or another. He managed to come out of most of them relatively unscathed thankfully which meant he didn't get a full interrogation from Sarah.

The minotaur snorted loudly smashing its hoofed foot against the dirt and interrupting the discussion between the two. Toby looked around quickly for anything that he could use as a weapon. He spotted a metal pipe not far from his feet and slowly bent down to pick it up while all the time keeping his eyes locked to the beast. As he rose back up he slid his arm around Claris's waist and moved her behind him. She let out a snort of annoyance. The minotaur suddenly shot forward and Toby and Claris moved as one to the side.

"As soon as you can run for the castle "Toby told Claris

"No way if you're staying so am I"

"Don't be an idiot you're a girl you don't stand a chance"

"And you're a prick" Claris hissed "I am better at this than you will ever be"

The minotaur charged at them once more and they both moved in opposite directions causing the creature to smash head first into a pile of junk.

"Females are weaker it's a fact" Toby shouted

"Really, you are such a chauvinist pig. I will show you weak when we get rid of him"

"Can't wait"

The minotaur had once again recovered and was now pawing at the groaned with annoyance. Toby distracted by his argument with Claris failed to see it coming and before he realised the minotaur had ploughed into him its horns tore through his clothing and into his side before the beast threw him into the air. Toby landed on the ground with great force. He saw the blood staining his shirt and quickly glanced at the wound inflicted by the horns. Before he could rise the beast was on him once more pinning him beneath its large frame. The weapon Toby had held had been dislodge from his grasp and he used his bare hands to try and move the creature. This thing was solid and seemed to weigh more than a truck. Toby used his leg to try and unbalance the beast from above him but it did not budge. He felt its weight crushing the air from his body and struggled beneath it. Suddenly there was a yell and the beast became still and collapsed on top of him.

"When you have finished playing with that thing and showing what a man you are can we move on to the castle"

Toby slid from beneath the large beast and glanced up at Claris who was stood there with her arms crossed. As he got to his feet he looked at the minotaur s body and noticed the sword sticking out of its back.

"I was not playing in fact I was trying to save you"

"Well it was not me who needed saving obviously"

"I had it covered and was doing quite well"

"Yeah of course you were. Come on"

Claris stepped over the body of the now fallen minotaur and headed towards the city gates with Toby fast on her heals.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

.

.

Jareth stood at the window of the castle watching as the two approached the gates of the goblin city. He would be having a serious word with his cousin later about the death of the beast, she knew better than to aid in the tasks. He would be well in the right to end the trial here due to her but this was different. He had made a deal with the boy and he planned to honour it. Jareth glanced over at the clock which showed they had thirty minutes to get through the city and into the castle.

His thoughts turned to Sarah who he had left sleeping in his bed when he had answered Claris's call earlier. There was no way on this earth or under it he would lose her now. The boy had done increasingly well he had to admit and seemed a lot less arrogant than he had initially been. But now he needed to slow them down a little more. Turning back into the room he saw the eyes of the gathered goblins watching him and waiting eagerly for his command.

"Well what are you waiting for" Jareth said "Stop them".

The goblin horde cheered loudly and rushed from the room falling over each other in the process. This lot were by no means his real army and were merely there to distract and hinder the runners that managed to get as far as the city. Thankfully not many did as the goblins tended to cause more damage than those they were trying to stop.

Jareth watched for a few minutes as they flooded out of the castle and into the streets below. The throne room was now eerily quiet It would not be long now and he needed to prepare himself for the final confrontation between himself and the boy. Jareth moved away from the window and placed himself upon the throne. He draped his leg over the armrest and rested his chin upon his gloved hand before summoning a crystal to watch the battle a little more closely.

As Toby and Claris ran through the city the goblins gave chase causing the two to stumble more than once as the little creatures ran beneath their feet. They threw their selves off rooftops and onto Toby's back sinking their claws into him. He reached over and grabbed the goblin throwing it to the side of him. The goblin let out a yell of excitement as it soured through the air before it crashed into the side of a house and slumped quietly to the floor.

Jareth smiled as he watched, did the boy not realise that running was useless, the goblins] oved nothing more than a chase. Actually that was not quite true Jareth thought, they loved chickens more. The fact that they were herding the two away from the castle had not yet registered with either of them which meant time was slipping further and further away. Jareth threw the crystal into the air with a laugh.

"Fifteen minutes young Toby and the game is over"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry I do not own Labyrinth and write just for fun. My grammar is still poor sorry but I hope you have enjoyed the story as we now near the end.**

.

.

Toby pushed open the great doors to the castle and hurried quickly inside with Claris following a few seconds behind him. Toby raced through the doors of the throne room to find Jareth draped leisurely over the throne tapping a riding crop against his boot. As soon as he entered the room the door crashed shut and locked behind him leaving him alone with the Goblin King. Jareth glanced up at the dishevelled appearance of the boy.

"Your late" Jareth snapped

"What" Toby replied between gasps

"I said you are late by at least" Jareth gestured to the clock that had appeared" twenty minutes"

Toby starred at the clock his eyes growing wide. The cheating bastard if he had not stolen the time from him he would have easily made it. It would not surprise him if he had moved time forward once more just so he would lose.

"That's not fair"

Jareth jumped from his throne and stormed down towards Toby the anger radiating of him. Toby quickly stepped backwards

"Fair, Fair. How dare you talk to me about fair" Jareth spat "Is it fair that your parents died, no it is not. is it fair that your sister has to care for you, no. Is it fair she works a job she hardly enjoys, that she gave up her dreams to look after a snivelling ungrateful brat like you. Is it fair she cries herself to sleep at night worrying in case you end up dead in a gutter from drink or drugs or whatever else you seem appropriate to try. Is it fair she denies her own love? NO IT IS NOT FAIR.

Jareth was now face to face with Toby and his anger had escalated to new heights. He grabbed hold of Toby's hand and thrust a crystal into it.

"Take a look boy, take a look at what could have been."

Toby made no move to look at the crystal, he could feel himself shaking under the intense rage of the Goblin King.

"I SAID LOOK" Jareth growled

Toby cast his eyes down to the orb in his palm. It swirled and showed Sarah a few years younger than she was now sat in the solicitor's office with Toby. The man was giving her a document to sign. Toby recognised it as the legal guardianship for him but instead of signing it she pushed it away. He saw the image swirl and show Sarah in London, smiling and partying with friends. Then it showed her in a large theatre with a huge audience.

Then it moved to him. He was alone in a blank room probably no older than he was now. The room had a bed and a single desk with a family picture. He watched in horror as his image injected itself with some needle before swilling some alcohol. The next image showed Sarah distraught at a grave side. Then the orb went dark.

Toby locked eyes with the King realisation flooding through him. Sarah had given up her life to save his. She had forgone her dreams not just once by defeating the labyrinth and its King to rescue him but twice and all he had done was make her life more difficult in return. He thought over that tasks he had just faced and the promises he had made to himself as he ran through the Labyrinth.

"You claim to be a man then start acting like one. Now ask yourself is it fair for her to give up her dreams a third time just because of you"

Toby slid to the floor and buried his head in his hands as the sobs began to rock his body. Jareth stood over him, he had not wanted to be so harsh on the boy but he needed him to realise just what he had put Sarah through and how much his actions hurt her. Yes, Toby had lost their little bet but he knew that although he could continue to court Sarah she would not stay without the cooperation of the boy.

At that moment Sarah entered the throne room with Claris and Titania. Sarah completely ignored Jareth and ran straight to Toby wrapping her arms around him. She stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head as she gently rocked him.

"Sarah, I'm' sorry I'm really sorry"

Sarah pulled him closer to her and tried to sooth him

"shhh Toby, its ok, it's all going to be ok. It's all over now, it doesn't matter we can go home"

Jareth retreated back from the two siblings. He moved towards the door and exited without saying a word. It seemed yet again Sarah had chosen the boy and rejected him. Titania watched as Jareth disappeared down the hall. She knew he had done this for all the right reasons and she knew how devastated he would be at this moment. But it was not her he needed and it was not her that he would wish comfort and reassurance from, it was Sarah.

Titania moved towards the two huddled figures and placed her hand gently on Sarahs shoulder causing the girl to look up.

"Leave the boy with me, someone else needs you more"

Sarah stood and looked around the room realising that Jareth had gone. In her rush to comfort Toby she had completely ignored him. Sarah glanced once more at Toby who was now looking back at her with tear stained cheeks.

"Go on Sarah, he loves you go and claim your dreams"

Sarah hugged Toby once more before running out of the room to find Jareth. She was unsure where he would be but headed to the one place she knew in the castle more than any other. One place where they had once faced each other.

As she entered the Escher room through the arch way she saw Jareth sat on the stone steps his face hidden in his hands. Quietly she walked towards him and placed her hands around his wrists lowering his hands downwards. He lifted his head up and as two eyes met hers she could see they were filled with so much longing and sorrow it made Sarahs heart ache.

"It's ok precious I understand" he sighed

"No Jareth, no you don't. I love Toby of course I do and I would give up a lot for him and have. But not this time. This time it is my turn to be happy and to do that I need you"

She kissed him gently on the lips and as she moved to pull away Jareth pulled her closer. He held her like the whole world was about to crash down around him and he kissed her with such passion it made her dizzy.

Jareth felt the relief flow through him as he listened to her words. He had waited such a long time and been through so much but finally she needed him.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write just for fun.

.

.

The rain fell in relentless waves against the Victorian style house as a storm built in the sky above. Flashes of lightening illuminated the wet ground below and the rumbles of thunder grew in volume. The windows in the Williams house visibly shook in their frames but it wasn't the force of the storm that caused this, it was the angry teenager that just appeared. As Toby banged the door. tearing through the kitchen like an angry tornado he left a path of destruction in his wake which consisted mainly of the school reports and homework Sarah had left neatly stacked on the table before going underground.

"Right, Toby just stand still and listen to me for one minute" Sarah shouted

Toby turned around in the hall and glared at Sarah with pure hate radiating from him

"I just don't fucking believe you. Why the hell would you make us come back here"

"Look, I know you're angry but watch your mouth. I made us come back as I can't just up and leave everything, it is irresponsible"

"O Yeah because we are leaving such a great life behind"

"Toby, I never said we would not go back at all, it is just not the right time. You have an education to finish for a start, I have a job, what about your friends?"

"Bull shit and you know it. You hate my friends, bad influence remembers. Plus, what is the point of an education here, it is not going to be any use anyway? because I surely cannot see where American history will be useful or algebra for that matter, sorry forgot, they came in so useful when I was fighting that dragon, defeated it with my extensive knowledge of equations. Also, you hate your job, you are always moaning about the workload, the kids and the crappy staff?" Toby's temper had now grown and his voice risen in volume "I just ran fancy pants Labyrinth for you and the guy invited you openly to live there. Jesus, he wants you to be Queen but NO Sarah bloody Williams wants to be an English teacher and ruin her brother's life and her own once again."

Both the Williams children glared at each other each one now as angry as the other. Finally finishing his rant Toby brought his rapid breathing back under control before he charged up the stairs and into his room. Sarah let out an exasperated sigh before turning around to find Jareth stood in the doorway watching her.

"Can't you talk to him for me, make him understand"

"To be honest I agree with him" Jareth stated in a flat tone "and do not understand. I have offered you everything Sarah and again you turn me down, even after confessing you love and need me and for what" Jareth waved his hands in the air "This, really precious"

"Look, I have not turned you down, I love you of course I do, it is fantastic but Jareth I have a life here and I am not abandoning everything on a whim to go play Queen"

Jareth pushed himself away from the wall and closed the distance between them, Sarah could tell just by the change of expression on his face and the slight drop in temperature in the room that she had said the wrong thing.

"A whim, is that what I am Sarah" Jareth snapped "and you would not be playing anything, this is no game or childish fantasy girl it is real"

He gripped her chin in his gloved hand forcing her head to tilt up causing Sarah to look straight at him.

"I get the impression you are not telling me the full story here Sarah, what is it you are worried about because I know there is something and I tell you now Sarah I will not wait forever".

Before Sarah could answer the doorbell sounded throughout the hall and she removed herself from Jareth's grasp to answer it, breathing a sigh of relief at the timely interruption, that was until she opened the door. There on the other side stood James, completely soaked to the skin, his hair clinging damply to his head dripping droplets of water down his face. Holding a bottle of wine in one hand and flowers in the other. Sarah groaned, James was the last person she needed to deal with right now, she already had an angry brother upstairs and a not too pleased Fae king in the hallway.

"Ok Sarah, I messed up big style but you have to admit we have something worth fighting for. It isn't like this opportunity comes around all the time"

Did this guy never give up, how many times did she have to refuse him before he got the message and just gave up. Taking pity on his rather bedraggled appearance She decided to try and let him down gently and as clearly as possible. Her shoulders slumped and she shook her head, maybe if she spoke to him like the children in her class he would understand. Before she could even get a word out he thrust the flowers into her hands. She could feel Jareth's angry gaze burning into the back of her head.

"Look, James, thanks for the flowers and …."

Before she could finish talking he had pulled her into his arms and Sarah found his lips pressed against hers, for a moment Sarah was frozen in shock and she just stood still letting him kiss her before her senses kicked in. Unfortunately, they kicked in a little too late and Jareth, who had been stood in the hall, his temper growing by the second, gripped her arm and pulled her away slamming the door in James shocked face.

"Is this why you are hesitating because of him" Jareth's spat his grip was vice-like around her arm "You belong to me, Sarah"

Sarah stared at him, this was the goblin king of her past and she did not like him all that much Sarah yanked her arm out of his hand and glared daggers at him

"Don't you ever, ever handle me like that again is that clear and I do not belong to you Jareth, I am a free woman. I haven't signed up to be Queen just yet"

Jareth stepped back his eyes clouded and narrowed as he stared at her

"I am returning home when you have matured enough to hold an adult conversation and explain your reluctance to be part of my life then call me"

And without another word he vanished. Sarah stood there in the hall gazing at the now empty space where Jareth had just been. She ran her hand through her hair trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Toby had slammed the door to his room and muttered constantly under his breath about sisters being the spawn of the devil and just there to ruin a guy's good times. The sound of laughter from across the room made his head shoot up. There to his total amazement lay, rather seductively across his bed, was Claris. All his previous anger at Sarah suddenly faded as he grinned at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shhh, keep your voice down. I piggybacked on Jareth's magic, mine isn't quite strong enough for travelling between worlds. If he finds me here he will totally lose it"

She sat up and Toby flopped onto the bed next to her. He was extremely happy to have her there, she was one of the things he would miss at not being in the underground. If it was not for Claris, he would probably not be as eager to go back as he was. His initial smile faded and a frown took over his face as he contemplated his sister. Why could she not just say yes, it wasn't as though they would be missed. Claris placed her hand on Toby's arm as she noticed the change in his expression.

"Look, I thought we could have some fun together in your world and maybe we can persuade Sarah that shaking up in the goblin castle with my arrogant but dashing cousin is extremely appealing"

"You don't know Sarah; she has a stubborn streak bigger than most countries and changing her mind would need a miracle"

"Well, I don't have any miracles to hand but am rather handy on the manipulation and magic front. It is amazing how people tend to underestimate the power of words especially when wishes are involved"

"Claris we can't trick her she would be livid and just dig her heels in even more"

"Then let's just use the powers of persuasion. It should not be too hard after all who would not want to be Queen in a land filled with magic"

"I hope you have a better idea than that, Sarah won't fall for the fantasy, romance claptrap. It did not work the first time around. She believes in true love and all that stuff sure but she won't be swayed by being Queen. Unlike you who would fall for a handsome prince"

"Hey" Claris punched him hard in the arm "I not some love-sick bimbo either"

Toby rubbed his arm and laughed

"You are easy to tease though" Toby smiled at her "So come on then what great plan do you have"

"Well, you might not like it but it will definitely work"

Claris leant towards him and whispered into his ear, Toby's eyes grew wide and he jumped from the bed.

"No way, absolutely no way mainly because I want to reach my next birthday"

Claris crossed her arms and pouted at him "Fine smarty what is your idea?"

Toby shrugged and took his seat back next to her on the bed. While he did not like the idea Claris had come up with he knew it would most definitely work and right now he had no plan of his own. Yet he just could not do that to Sarah.

There was a knock at the door and before Claris could hide Sarah had walked in. She stood completely still and Toby could see from her eyes that she had obviously been crying. Maybe he had been a little too harsh before.

"Claris, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked, slightly surprised at finding the girl in Toby's room.

"Don't worry, it was just a brief visit. I will leave with Jareth"

Toby noticed the sad look that crossed his sisters face.

"You may find that a little hard, he left already and I doubt he will be back anytime soon. We had a little bit of a misunderstanding" Sarah sighed

Claris looked at Toby for a moment before turning her attention back to Sarah.

"If I don't get back underground soon my mum is going to flip and trust me an angry fairy Queen is a hundred times worse than an angry Goblin King" Claris turned back to Toby her eyes slightly twinkling with mischief "and if Jareth has stormed off in a mood he won't come simply because you ask him to, after all, it isn't like he is honour bound"

Toby immediately caught the hidden meaning behind her words and once more glanced at Sarah's forlorn face. He felt Claris squeeze his hand as she gave him a sly smile.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I do not own Labyrinth and all my stories are just for fun. Warning regarding bad language sorry.

.

.

The shrill sound of an alarm sliced through the silence of the room. One pale arm reached out from underneath the comfortable warmth of the blankets and the hand attached searched frantically for the offending device. As the search drew no reward the brunette raised her head, finally locating the device that was admitting such torture upon her ears she hit the silence button with slightly more force than necessary. Dropping her head back onto the comfortable warmth of the cushion she groaned slightly, I hate Mondays, Tuesday is not much better but Mondays I loathe she thought. It seemed that of all the days of the week Monday mornings seemed to descend faster than any other.

With great reluctance, she pushed back the warmth of the covers and eased herself from the comfort of the bed, slowly stretching and yawning she made her way into the bathroom to shower and get ready for yet another day of work. As the heat of the water washed over her body, Sarah let her mind wander over the previous evening and the last few days. She hadn't meant to hurt Jareth, it was the furthest thing from her mind and she had thought he would understand, surely he could wait a little while longer after he had waited so long already. But maybe that was it, he had waited such a long time for her. She had nearly called him last night infect she had almost called him in the early hours of the morning but what would she say to him, he just would not understand why she was so reluctant to give up everything here to live out her days in the underground.

Stepping from the warmth of the water into the now steamy bathroom Sarah wrapped her hair in a towel while she quickly dried the rest of her body. Why had he not come in search of Claris, surely by now they had realised she was absent, or maybe not, after all, time there was a completely different thing to time here.

Wondering back to her room she knocked on Toby's door before poking her head inside. She could just make out the form of her brother hidden amongst the ruffled sheets.

"Toby" she called "Toby…Toby…. TOBY"

"urgh go away" came the muffled reply

"Toby, get up"

"mmm what for I'm tired"

"Toby get up you have school"

"please kill me now" Toby replied

"TOBY UP NOW"

Throwing the blanket off his head Toby Williams gave his sister an annoyed glare before pulling himself from the bed before pushing past her and heading to the bathroom.

"Good morning to you too," Sarah said to his retreating back

"Yeah great" came the grumpy response before the door closed.

As Sarah moved down the landing to the guest bedroom the smell of breakfast cooking floated up in the air towards her. She was immediately surprised, with a quick peek into the guest room to be sure she realised that it must be Claris.

Slowly making her way down the stairs Sarah entered the kitchen to the sight of Claris dancing around the kitchen with a spatula in her hand and singing along to the song that played on the radio. This is a new one to add to the list of amazing things in my life, Sarah thought I have a fae princess dancing in my kitchen, singing Bowie's Moonage Daydream while cooking breakfast. Sarah heard Toby approach behind her and placed her finger to her lips before he entered the kitchen as Toby peered around his sister he smiled at the sight before him.

Sarah saw how her brother's eyes lit up as he watched Claris. He held that same look of utter devotion that she often saw from Jareth and suddenly she felt decidedly guilty at how things had gone. He was right when he had said she was not being completely honest with him but how did she tell him that her greatest fear was what was holding her back. As she glanced at her brother and then Claris she also realised that this was also something that would break their hearts as well if things continued.

As the song on the radio ended and the announcer's voice broke into the room Toby began to clap. Claris suddenly spun around a blush rising on her cheeks as she saw the two Williams children watching her and realised they must have been there for a while. Sarah smiled at her as she made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a coffee before taking a seat at the table.

"You have a beautiful voice Claris and I did not know you could cook"

"Thanks" Claris replied her cheeks still red "Jareth taught me to cook ages ago. I quite enjoy it although he is better than me"

Sarah spat her coffee across the table as she looked up at Claris in surprise

"The Goblin King cooks," Sarah said wiping stray coffee from her lips

"Yes, of course, he can create some lovely meals. His peach tart is divine" Claris replied

"Peach tart that figures," Sarah said

Claris smiled at her knowingly before continuing

"I think it was out of necessity really, goblin cooking is a rather acquired taste"

Toby broke out in fits of laughter as he listened to the two women and he took in the look of surprise on Sarah's face.

"What's so funny," Sarah asked

"Nothing" Toby giggled "I just had this image of the Goblin king in one of your aprons surrounded by goblins"

Seeing Claris's confused look Toby told her he would explain later.

"Anyway thank you for the breakfast Claris it was a nice thought"

"That's ok, I thought you would need a good meal to break your fast before you start your day at school. You will need your strength to tackle such things" Claris smiled at Toby

Toby returned her mischievous smile with a slight glare. He had told her the night before how much he hated school and that Mondays where his worst day ever as the whole afternoon was spent in Sarah's class. The smirk on Claris's face reminded Sarah much of her cousins especially when he thought he had the upper hand.

"Claris you best grab a plate yourself as you are joining us"

"What" the smile slid magnificently from her face

"You are spending the day at school with Toby and myself. You did not think I was going to leave you home alone all day, did you? What sort of a responsible adult would that make me"?

"I am over eight hundred years old well-passed school age," Claris said with her arms crossed

"Well in the mortal world you look about Toby's age so you are coming to school"

"Best eat up" Toby smirked "You will need the strength to tackle school"

The rest of the breakfast was eaten in silence as Claris pouted and Toby shot her sideways glances. Finally, once they had finished eating Sarah stood and placed her dish into the sink.

"Ok be ready to go in ten minutes," she told the two teens as she left the kitchen "I will meet you in the car"

Toby rose from his chair and copied his sister's actions with his own plate before turning back to Claris.

"Welcome to my life of hell," he said

Claris turned her head towards him a smile spreading over her lips and her eyes sparkling.

"You know what Toby she is so going to regret putting me through this"

Toby smiled back at her, he had no doubt Claris meant every word and he was more than happy to oblige her in her effort any way he could. If they could make Sarah's life here uncomfortable then maybe she would reconsider Jareth's offer. Then at least they would not have to use the other plan Claris had come up with.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

As Sarah's car pulled into the school parking lot Claris glanced up at the offending grey building. She could not believe she was being put through this humiliation, even Jareth would not be so cruel as to inflict this on her. Maybe skipping over the veil via Jareth's magic was not such a good idea after all. Well, it was too late now she was stuck until he came to collect her. In fact, it was only the thought of how angry he would be and leaving Toby that had stopped her asking Toby to summon him.

As she exited the car her eyes swept over the school building once more as numerous mortals headed inside. This could easily sit unnoticed in the goblin city it looked that grubby. She felt Toby's presence beside her.

"Ready to enter the house of torture," Toby said

Sarah gave Toby a warning look as she closed and locked the car.

"Ignore him Claris, you might actually find it interesting. You could even learn a thing or two who knows". With that said Sarah walked off towards the building and was soon lost within the sea of pupils. Claris turned to Toby

"Is she bloody serious" Claris spat

"Yep afraid so" Toby leant towards her ear "But think of the fun you can have, after all, you are in a world full of mortals and you have magic"

Claris's face suddenly lit up with the full realisation of what possibilities today could hold. With a new-found enthusiasm, she grabbed Toby's arm and pulled him into the pulsing mass of students headed towards the entrance of the school.

Sarah made her way straight to the principal's office after depositing her box of books and papers in her classroom. She had come up with a cover story saying Claris was her cousin and unexpectedly been left with her for a while which was close enough to the truth. The principle had been happy for her to attend classes alongside Toby while she was in residence with Sarah and after completing a temporary admission form. Claris was now a pupil alongside Toby.

The form itself was not as straight forward as Sarah had hoped and once complete held more lies than Sarah had ever told in her life. The questions were quite normal, it was the replies that proved the problem, you could not actually put Titania queen of fairies down as next of kin for a start, address was another problem the temper one was easy as Sarah put her own, permanent one what could she put for that, past the star on the left and head on until morning. She gave a small chuckle. They would most definitely lock her in some mental institution if she answered any of this honestly. Sarah just prayed nobody bothered to check up on any of the information before Claris had been returned home.

Maybe she should swallow her pride and call Jareth after all. She did owe him an explanation; she was just angry that he would think she was stalling because of James or any other man for that matter. She was not that sort of women and he should realise that. Finally, the form completed and handed back to the school secretary Sarah headed off to her first class. She really hated Mondays.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Sarah sat in her car as the rain battered against the window shield. Mondays had taken on a whole new level of loathing, she was angry, no she was seething as she waited for Toby and Claris to appear. How could she have thought to bring a magical teenage fae into a school full of impressionable and easily lead mortal teenagers was a good idea. As soon as she got home she was calling Jareth to remove her from her home and she would be damned if she would allow Toby anywhere near her again.

As she saw the two teens emerge from the building both looking rather pleased with themselves her anger rose to a new level. They seemed to think that this was all a bit of fun, well the fun would be truly over when they reached home.

Toby spotted Sarah glaring at them from her car and even at this distance could feel the anger radiating off her. He quickly glanced at Claris and noticed she had registered the extreme anger on his sister's face as her smile had also faded.

"She is going to kill us" Toby whispered

"She can't kill me I'm immortal" Claris replied

"You will wish you weren't when she is finished "Toby replied "Death might seem better"

Toby decided that it was probably safer to sit in the back with Claris than up front with Sarah right now, they carefully opened the door of Sarahs Car without touching any of the mud that covered its surface and the tissue paper that had become attached due to the rain and slipped into their seats they could feel the tension in the air. For the first time, ever Toby gently closed the door.

It was only a bit of fun and he had hoped Sarah would see the funny side of it all but looking at her right now he could tell she had not. The ride home was done in complete silence, not one word was said by any of the three. As they approached the house Toby found himself getting angry also, his sister needed to relax it was just fun, a little school prank and her lesson had never been such fun. Yeah, he expected her to be slightly annoyed about the car. Ok, the hall had been filled with giant marshmallows and chocolate sauce. Yes, here class had been invaded by fairies and pixies after Dan had argued with Claris that they were all a load of rubbish and made up to amuse bewildered children. In fact, thinking about it, they may have got off lightly if it was left at that. It was probably when the ogre turned up along with that serpent thing that Sarah may have got slightly pissed off. At least it didn't eat anyone, although it had come close. His whole class had witnessed first-hand how real the world of mythology was that should have pleased her, no doubt they would all remember it and get A's in their next exam. No there was no pleasing his sister.

As the car came to a shuddering halt throwing the passengers forward slightly Toby realised this was not going to be a good night. He jumped from the car along with Claris and slammed the door before Sarah could even utter a word. Grabbing Claris's hand, he dragged her running at full speed into the house. As they entered the hall he turned towards her, he kissed her quickly just in case he never got the chance again.

"You know that original plan of yours, we might just have to use it"

Before Claris could say anything, Sarah had flung the door open and was stalking dangerously down the hall towards the two teenagers. Seeing her advance and suddenly fearing for their lives both backed away towards the stairs. Claris was mildly shocked; Sarah was as frightening as Jareth when annoyed.

Sarah fixed them both in place with an icy glare, her face glowing red with pent up rage.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING"

"Come on Sar it wasn't that bad"

"Are you bloody kidding me, I nearly had to explain to some parents why their son had been eaten by a giant snake"

"It was a serpent"

"Fuck what it was" Sarah screamed "in one afternoon you have destroyed an entire classroom not to mention your little trick in the hall or the change of the school name, or the decorating of my car" Sarah paused to take a breath "How the bloody hell do I explain all this"

Claris shrugged "Mass hallucination"

The look that Sarah pinned her with showed that maybe joking was not a good idea.

"Call your cousin now" Sarah demanded "You will never see each other again

"That isn't fair "Toby shouted back

"Life isn't fair, get used to it. Call him NOW"

"You know I can't do that "Claris stated "He can only come for a mortal summons"

"Fine, Toby you do it," Sarah said crossing her arms

Casting a quick look at Claris who raised an eyebrow at him in response.

"Sarah, please think about this, come on it was a joke"

"You don't see me laughing." Sarah snapped "Fine I will summon him myself"

Before Sarah had got past the I wish part of the sentence Toby had cut across her words with his own

"I wish the goblins would take you away right now" Toby quickly shouted

He saw the complete look of shock on Sarah's face just before the house plunged into darkness. He did not initially agree with Claris about this but Sarah had given him no choice. She wouldn't willingly go back to the underground no matter how difficult things were here. So, she was going back by force. Which also meant so was he.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I do not own it, wish I did but alas. I write for fun so enjoy the story. Feedback is most welcome so please review**

 **.**

 **.**

The hall was engulfed in darkness as a strong wind began to blow from nowhere. The sound of lightning crackling across the sky outside gave a moments illumination. Shadows moved around them along with scratching and laughter. Toby felt Claris squeeze his hand in reassurance, even though he knew what was about to happen and who was about to make his presence know he was still nervous. _This guy certainly goes for the dramatic entrance_ Toby thought.

Suddenly the room was illuminated with light once more and Toby stared at the empty space where his sister had stood not moments before. After what seemed like forever he finally heard Jareth's voice behind him and spun around to find the goblin King, arms crossed over his chest, in full armour glaring at him. _Why was he glaring at him, he should be pleased_ , he expected a smile at least? Toby flashed a nervous glance at Claris who was looking back at him with a similar expression to his own. When they had discussed this, they had envisioned a rather happier King gracing them with his presence. A slight shiver of fear ran through Toby as he locked eyes with Jareth, for a moment he had second thoughts, maybe this was not such a good idea.

He watched as the Goblin King straightened his gloves before placing clenched fists against his hips and walking towards them in a rather threatening manner. Jareth cast his eyes towards his cousin and the annoyance in them made her shrink back, he was mad, no he was furious. Not exactly the reaction they had been hoping for. Claris gripped Toby's hand a little more tightly and as Jareth continued to advance on them, they stepped back. Suddenly there was nowhere to go and both were backed against the wall as Jareth stopped right in front of them. Jareth fixed his piercing gaze to Claris.

" Why you are here I hate to think but I assure you we will address it later, along with your involvement in this mess."

He turned his attention back to Toby and growled low in his throat.

"I cannot believe you enjoyed my Labyrinth so much the first time you required another visit"

"Not exactly"

Jareth continued in an even flat tone, although Toby was aware there was an edge to it.

"Just when I think you are unable to do anything more stupid you go and do this. Are you completely thick boy"?

At Jareth's words, Toby's initial nervousness vanished and his anger and attitude came flooding back. This was his home and he was not going to be intimidated by some fairy King no matter how much magic he had. He took a quick glance at Claris before answering.

"hey who are you calling thick you should be thanking me"

"Really, is that so" Jareth raised an eyebrow "Explain to me why that is the case because I for one cannot see it"

"I just sent you the one thing you want more than anything, what is up with you"

"What is up with me, you selfish little brat. You sent her against her will and neither of you has thought through the consequences of your actions"

"You know you are the most ungrateful prick I have ever met" Toby spat

Jareth sprung at him pinning Toby forcibly against the wall. Claris stood wide eyed in shock, she had not seen her cousin this mad. Jareth was trying desperately to rein back his anger but he was irritated beyond measure by the unconcerned attitude and disrespect Toby was showing.

"Ungrateful, me. It is not me that has just wished his sister away. It is not me that has thirteen hours to recover her, it is not me that failed miserably the first time when there was no such threat of said sister having to remain as one of us forever"

"Well no shit but that is the whole point"

"You know I tire of this" Jareth said releasing Toby and moving away he flicked his wrist transporting all three of them to the hill overlooking the Labyrinth.

"You have thirteen hours to get to the castle and retrieve your, no doubt rather annoyed sister"

"Yes I know the drill" Toby replied "If that is all you can go now and entertain Sarah I am sure she is dying to see you" Toby smiled

Jareth grasped Toby by the shoulder and pulled him forward bringing his face within inches of his own. His tone was low and menacing.

"Be glad that Sarah is your sister for if she was not you would be feeling my wrath right now and I can assure you my way of gaining obedience can be quite cruel"

"jeez, I am shaking in my boots, trainers anyway"

With an exasperated sigh, Jareth released him once more causing Toby to stumble back slightly. He glared at Toby before locking eyes with Claris once more.

"As you seemed so willing to help create this mess you can help undo it"

Without another word, Jareth faded from the hill leaving the two teenagers alone. Claris sat down on the orange dirt floor and Toby followed.

"He was a little more pissed than I expected," Toby said

"Yes, I noticed but he will thank us in the long run"

"I hope your right Claris because that sounded like a genuine threat to me"

.

.

. jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

.

Sarah stood open mouthed in the middle of the throne room, the box of work she was holding slid from her fingers to the floor with a loud crash. The goblins watched her with wary eyes, cackling to themselves and generally causing mayhem. Sarah ducked as a chicken came flying overhead flapping its wings in a desperate attempt to stay in flight before letting out a loud squawk at the realisation that the floor was its imminent destination before landing with a rather loud thud. Peals of laughter and applause echoed around the room from the direction the poor bird had originated from. Using the distraction to their advantage a few goblins cautiously made their way towards Sarah and the discarded box. Before one single clawed hand had touched it they all froze as Sarah bent down towards them.

"Don't even think about it or I swear I will bath the lot of you"

The goblins gave each other a worried look before scuttling back to their game of toss the chicken. The room immediately filled with magic and the unmistakable scent of Jareth as he appeared in full armour he stormed to his throne completely ignoring Sarah. Dropping down onto its surface and swinging his leg over the arm rest. The goblins sensing the Kings irritation increased the distance between them and the throne.

"Stupid, selfish infuriating little brat. I should take this damn crop and beat some sense into the lad. What the hell was he thinking and how dare he talk to me like some common slug. If he wasn't her brother I swear to Zeus I would feed him to that damn dragon piece by piece"

Sarah blinked at him, who did he think he was threatening her brother that was her job. As she listened to him continue to rant she realised she had never seen Jareth look so angry. The goblins seemed to be cautiously watching their King and she had to give them full credit for self-preservation as they seemed poised to run at a moment's notice. Crossing her arms and walking towards the throne, Sarah cleared her throat to gain Jareth's attention.

"When you have quite finished thinking of ways to end my brother's life, most of which I am quite happy to help you fulfil, Jareth, do you think you could send me home. I have a mountain of work to do before tomorrow's classes"

Jareth's head shot up suddenly remembering Sarah was there. His eyes swept over her, her face showing just as much anger as he felt and her arms crossed across her chest. Even in her annoyed state, she looked utterly stunning and he felt the overwhelming desire to sweep her into his arms and march to his chambers with her right now. Unfortunately, due to Toby and his impulsive wish he could do no such thing.

Sarah saw the desire in Jareth's eyes and she felt the familiar burn within her stomach that only he could ignite. As she gazed at him the familiar doubt began to take hold, he was handsome, no he was more than that he was pure sex on legs, charming, arrogant, annoying full of self-confidence and those hands of his could wield an untold amount of pleasure. Why was she holding back so much, she could have all of it? As quick as the lustful look had appeared it faded and she clamped down on her train of thought.

"Hello Sarah, come to play Queen"

"Jareth, I really do not need this right now, I have had the day from hell all thanks to that cousin of yours and her little magic tricks, _what possessed me to take her to school I will never know_. Stop being the arrogant Goblin King, flick that wrist of yours and poof me home "

Jareth stood from his throne and walked down towards her, kicking the box of work and sending it sliding towards the far wall and taking three unsuspecting goblins with it.

"So I am arrogant now to add to the list. I am surprised you bother with me at all" Jareth said as he walked past her "as obviously, you find my presence so unpleasing maybe you should reconsider your arrangement with James"

Sarah was completely dumbfounded; she had known he was angry about her refusal to immediately stay with him but this reaction was rather over the top. As he moved away and headed to the throne room doors she moved to follow him

"Don't even try, for the next thirteen hours you cannot leave this room, nor can I poof you home as you so elegantly put it, you have your brother to thank for that"

"You are joking, right"

"No precious, unfortunately, I am not" he responded "so get comfortable, maybe you could do a little role play. There is a throne there and certainly plenty of willing subjects for you to practice on"

Sarah stood in total shock at Jareth's sarcastic tone as she watched the King vanish from the room. Sarah let out an exasperated sigh.

"All I wanted was a nice quiet night in, a glass of wine maybe and to do some marking. I have had to endure one of the worst days in my career and I still don't know how I to explain it when I get back. I just do not understand him, one minute he loves me, the next he walks off in a huff as though I am the most inconvenient thing around." Sarah said aloud to no one in particular

"I believe his feelings are rather hurt my dear following your return home and he feels a little powerless now to alter current events"

Sarah turned to find Titania stood behind her in full royal glory.

"Sarah I don't think you realise just how deeply that man loves you. I know you love him equally in return but he feels every time he gets close to spending his life with you other factors get in the way. He has been alone for some time and is use to things going the way he desires them to. It seems that as your relationship encounters each new obstacle you tend to run."

"I am not running from him; he just never stays around long enough to listen"

"And what would you say to him if he did" Titania asked

As Sarah and Titania continued their conversation several goblins had climbed into the box of work that lay abandoned and forgotten. The goblins started distributing its contents, some books were tried for taste then discard in search of something a little tastier. The pens seemed to bring quite a lot of enjoyment though and in their rush to find more the papers were thrown around the throne room.

As a sheet of paper floated between Sarah and Jareth aunt, Sarah let out a large yell. Goblins quickly dashed out of her way as she tried to retrieve all the work. A little goblin sat in the box munching a pen quietly

"Crunchy" he stated to the others who watched him eagerly before handing a few to them.

Sarah was livid after thinking today could not get any worse it suddenly had, there were teeth marks in some books, papers dropped in goblin ale, ink splattered all over the place from chewed pens. Finally, she snapped

"That is it you are all in for it, first I will bath the lot of you with extra soap and after that, you are going to an oubliette "she screamed "Now get every bit of paper back in there"

The room became silent as numerous pairs of eyes widened in terror at her words and the goblins began to fall over themselves to replace everything into the box. Unfortunately for Sarah, they were causing more damage than before as papers were crumpled together.

Titania watched with amusement as Sarah brought the unruly goblins under control, she had certainly improved since her last visit and would make a fitting Queen. Feeling a pull on her skirt Titania looked down to find a few goblins examining her then staring back at the sheet in their hands.

"Told ya look it is queen" a gravelly voice stated waving the paper about, the others with him nodded their agreement with wide smiles.

Titania retrieved the paper from the goblins and gasped, indeed it was a detailed picture of her with not very much clothing and a man beside her in a rather compromising position. The queen began to read and let out a choking gasp before covering her mouth with her hand. Sarah immediately turned to her, noticing the paper in her hand she began to panic.

Titania's face was turning a red colour as her eyes scanned the text in front of her.

"Who" she bellowed, "Wrote this scandalous piece of filth"

Sarah sank onto Jareth throne hiding her face in her hands and groaning. She had seen the name on the paper and wanted the floor to open and swallow her. Dan had a lot to answer for.

Before Sarah could answer Jareth had stormed back into the throne room sending numerous goblins flying out of his path.

"You are not going to believe this, that brother of yours is really pushing his luck now" Jareth stated, suddenly noticing Titania he gave his aunt a bow as he passed "Good day aunt, it seems my cousin and young Tobias are giving me rather a bad headache"

"Bet it doesn't match mine" Sarah mumbled "I have to explain a hall full of giant marshmallows and a student eating serpent"

Jareth and Titania both looked at her with a baffled expression

"Giant marshmallows, serpents, Sarah, I thought you were at school today," Jareth asked

"Yes, I was, it has gained a few rather interesting things during the day, even got sold on the internet as a tourist attraction at one point"

"Sarah, are you feeling ok dear," Titania asked "The offending paper momentarily forgotten"

"Don't worry, I am not going insane. I decided it would be better if Claris came to school rather than leave her alone at home. Something I now regret"

Both royals looked at Sarah with amused expressions.

"You made Claris go to school" Jareth previous annoyance faded and he burst into fits of laughter almost doubling himself over "my god, she must have been livid"

"Jareth it is not funny, most of my class will be seeing a psychiatrist for years after today"

"I assure you they won't, Claris can only wield temporary magic in the human world, a little illusion all forgotten by tomorrow"

"Tell that to the boy who was nearly swallowed by the snake thing" Sarah huffed

"Was it master Dan?" Jareth asked with a little hope

"Sorry to disappoint but no" Sarah replied]

"This Dan character will be receiving a little visit from me and it will not be forgotten" Titania interjected "have you seen this"

Jareth took the paper from his aunt's hand he twisted the picture around and cocked his head to the side before scanning the text, he quickly glanced over to Sarah

"I don't believe that is physically possible," Jareth said pointing at the drawing "although he is getting better with his descriptive text I see"

"Jareth" Titania smacked him hard on the arm "It is the content that concerns me not the writing ability, this is slanderous, I would never, and with your father"

Jareth began to laugh at the outrageous look on his aunts face and made a mental note to gather a few more pieces of Dan's work, it held certain entertainment value, he was sure both his father and uncle would find quite interesting. Sarah groaned she could see this spiralling quickly if she did not change the subject

"Jareth what is it you were coming to tell us," Sarah asked, "Has he set fire to the Labyrinth, how far has he manage to get anyway?"

"Nowhere" Jareth replied

"What do you mean nowhere"

"See for yourself"

Jareth produced a crystal and blew it over to Sarah. Grasping it in her hand she peered into its depth and saw Claris, Toby and Hoggle all sat together on the hill overlooking the Labyrinth. As she looked closer she could see they were playing some card game. Sarah brought her eyes up to meet Jareth's. who seemed to have calmed down slightly.

"Where did they get the cards," Sarah asked

Jareth just stared at her for a few minutes. He had expected a better outburst than that.

"Does that really matter; I think the more pressing problem is he has already wasted three hours and has not set foot inside the Labyrinth"

Sarah gazed back into the crystal, she watched the interaction between her brother and Claris, the small nudges, the brief smiles at each other

"He Is only going to get hurt" Sarah whispered to herself

"Sarah, I don't think you are grasping the seriousness of the situation. Your brother has wished you away and granted I only usually take children but it seems as a child made the wish and possibly because it is you the Labyrinth has sent me to answer it. If he fails to get to the castle in the next ten hours, you stay regardless of what your wishes are"

"O"

"Yes exactly and your main concern is he might get hurt, I, on the other hand, am hopeful he endures some element of pain"

"No, it wasn't physical harm I was referring to although he will receive that later"

Jareth walked beside her and took the crystal from her hand to understand what she was seeing exactly. He gazed watching the two teenagers interact as he observed their behaviour a small smile graced his lips.

"I see, you believe him too young to be in love, Sarah if Claris has given him her heart he will possess it always just as you possess mine "

"and what about when he is older"

"It will make no difference; we give our heart once and for eternity"

"So you are happy to watch me age and grow all wrinkly like some dried out raisin while you remain as, well, you "Sarah stated "I don't want that for Toby, I don't want that for me either"

"I see "Titania interjected

"Well, I don't" Jareth replied "What is wrong with me"

"Nothing dear child you are not listening, I believe Sarah is concerned that she will grow old and die within a blink while you remain without her"

Suddenly Jareth started laughing a real throaty laugh that caused many goblins to look up in concern.

"My sweet, darling Sarah, is that why you are so reluctant to come and be my Queen"

"Excuse me but I cannot see you being so interested when I am eighty and you still look thirty-nine ish, especially when surrounded by lots of beautiful immortal fae women"

"Now we get to the problem, Sarah I wish you had spoken to me of your concerns, the only one I want is you and if you were my wife you would be one of those beautiful immortal fae women "He took her into his arms and kissed her gently. "But before we discuss this further I have someone who needs a good kick up the backside. If you will excuse me ladies" Jareth released Sarah and gave a bow to both women before disappearing.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJS

.

.

The sun had risen high into the clear sky above the Labyrinth the gentle breeze brought with it some relief from the building heat. Toby leant back on the hill resting his arms behind his head for support and his eyes closed against the brightness of the sun. He had removed his shirt deciding to do a little sunbathing. Claris sat at his side quietly talking to Hoggle who was concerned about the plan the two youngsters had put into action. He was far less confident of the outcome than they were and could not see the King being overly pleased when he realised exactly what they were doing.

Toby stretched and shifted position slightly letting the warmth float over his body. Feeling a shadow fall over him Toby blinked his eyes open to find Jareth standing above him still in his black armour

"Can you move your blocking the sun and aren't you rather hot in all that black stuff?" Toby said "and if you wouldn't mind we could do with a drink and some food"

Hoggle let out a slight laugh which he tried to hide when Jareth glared at him. Jareth remained exactly where he was and narrowed his eyes.

"Do I look like a waiter boy" Jareth hissed "Have you forgotten the object of the game, the idea is you enter the Labyrinth to get to the castle. I do not see a lot of effort on your part"

"That is because I am not making any and no intentions to"

"What"

Toby pushed himself up into a sitting position before turning his head up to look at Jareth

"It is like this, I want to stay here, she wants to stay here but Sarah always has to analyse everything within an inch of its life. She would never just jump in and take a risk so I am pushing her to do it. Come on, you must admit you want her and therefore now you have her. She is all yours, so if you wouldn't mind can I get back to catching some rays"

Toby lay back down on the ground and closed his eyes. Jareth knelt beside him and spoke directly into Toby's ear.

"While I can see you think this is a rather ingenious plan you seem to be missing a few crucial factors. One being that yes she would not be allowed to leave after the thirteen hours, yet you, on the other hand, would be"

Jareth straightened himself back up into a standing position and waited for Toby to process this new information Suddenly Toby sprang up on his feet

"WHAT"

Claris let out a moan as she realised what Jareth said was true and Hoggle patted her on the back. He had known this would backfire, nobody ever managed to outsmart the King.

"As the runner, if you fail you are returned home empty handed, so while I may get your sister you get nothing."

"You wouldn't dare, Sarah would never let you"

"Sarah would have no choice"

Jareth watched as the fear and doubt began to settle in Toby's mind. He had no intention of sending the boy home alone but it would not do him any harm to think it for a while.

"So I suggest you rethink your little plan as you only have ten hours left. I very much doubt you could make it in time"

"Shit" Toby muttered "You are joking right"

"Trust me, Tobias, I am not"

Jareth smirked and turned his attention to Claris and Hoggle

"Hoghead, don't think of aiding him or I will bog you. Remember I am watching"

The three watched as Jareth faded from view.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and all my stories are written for fun. Please excuse the grammar it is a work in progress. Sorry for the delay with this but I have a few stories currently needing my attention and I wish to finish all. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **.**

 **.**

Toby stood outside the open doors to the Labyrinth, how he was expected to complete this in less than nine hours when he had failed the first time around with even more time he just did not know. He let out a groan and his shoulders slumped as he surveyed the glistening grey brick wall in front of him. He knew Jareth was right, Sarah would not be pleased and he was in for a real ear bashing once they met back up.

Claris placed her hand reassuringly on his arm and gave him a wide smile, she obviously had more confidence than he did but then again it wasn't her who would be sent home alone to face social services and a life in care. How could he be this stupid, he was an idiot to think he could bully Sarah into staying her and why would she want to anyway, who would want to spend eternity with that smug get.

"Hey, it isn't that bad," Claris said

"you are joking right, nine hours to get through that thing. I didn't exactly find it a thrilling experience first time around"

"Thanks a lot," Claris said with a huff

"I didn't mean it like that, meeting you was great, is great"

Claris just narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest before moving forward into the Labyrinth with Toby and Hoggle following slowly behind her.

"Why are we even bothering with this" Toby asked "We won't get there in time"

"yas can always go the direct way" Hoggle said and immediately placed his hand over his mouth

Hoggle began to back slowly out of the Labyrinth as Claris and Toby turned around to face him.

"What did you say" they chorused together

"Me, nothin, said nothin" Hoggle quickly turned on his heels "I'll just be goins"

"Wait right there Hoggle" Toby snapped grabbing hold of Hoggle's arm "What direct route"

"No ideas what you talkin about, I wills just be on me ways"

"HOGGLE"

Hoggle wriggled to try and free himself from Toby's grip with little success. Fearing Jareth rage when he found out what he had revealed he gave Toby a quick kick in the shin. Toby let out a yelp and his hold on Hoggle loosened. Sensing his chance of freedom, Hoggle made a quick dash for it and ran off Both Toby and Claris shouted after him, for a dwarf with short legs it seemed Hoggle could move surprisingly fast when he wanted to.

"Hoggle, tell us the way"

"Ask the worm" he shouted back over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner

Claris shrugged her shoulders giving Toby a sympathetic look.

"Guess we find a worm then"

"Great" Toby replied "Don't you know the quick route? it is your cousin's Labyrinth after all"

"Nope and it isn't Jareth's really, no one owns the Labyrinth"

"So what is he then the janitor," Toby asked "Rather flashy overalls for that job don't you think"

Claris let out a laugh causing a smile to spread over Toby's face. He loved the sound of her giggles. As they walked along the stone-walled corridor Claris tried to explain to Toby a little bit about the Labyrinth and Jareth. He learned that while Jareth was Goblin King and ruler of the Goblin Kingdom, he did not own the Labyrinth but more worked with it. The Labyrinth she explained had a life force of its own and a raw type of magic that Jareth helped to channel. It fascinated Toby to learn that the stone structure he was now entering was not a solid mass as he had thought but an actual living creation.

Having walked for what felt like miles Toby had finally had enough and sunk down onto the dusty floor leaning his head back against the stone wall. Claris slide down beside him and they just sat there in silence until a small voice interrupted them.

"Ello"

Toby tilted his head to the side to find a worm with blue punk style hair staring back at him.

"No way" Toby exclaimed

The worm simply looked at him and tilted its head to the side.

"Come inside, meet the misses," the worm said "have a nice cup of tea"

Toby just continued to stare in amazement at the talking worm. He could hear Claris's muffled giggles at the side of him

The worm simply stared back blinking every now and then. This was a strange one indeed at least the last once spoke this one seemed to sit there with its mouth agape. Inching its way closer to Toby the worm gave him a more detailed examination before tilting its head towards Claris

"Can it not talk then?" the worm asked "Is it mute"

Claris giggled, even more, she had thought by now Toby would just accept things that appeared in the Labyrinth without question but obviously, a talking worm was something he had not anticipated.

"Sorry," Toby said shaking his head "It's just I have never seen anything like you before"

"Ones of a kind me" the worm replied

Suddenly remembering Hoggle's words Toby crouched on his knees in front of the worm.

"I wonder if you can help me. I must reach the castle rather quickly and have been told there is a short cut. Do you know the quickest way to the castle"?

"What's you want to go there for, grumpy lives there"

Toby began to laugh as Claris finally gave up trying to stifle her own giggles

"Yes well it is grumpy I need to get to and my sister can you help"

"Sure, go through the opening turn left, goes straight to that castle"

"Thankyou" Toby called over his shoulder as he headed off in the direction of the castle with Claris still giggling at his side. It wasn't long before they were stood at what looked like a rear entrance to the castle itself. A large heavy door partly is hidden in the base of the wall by overhanging vines.

Pushing it open they both stepped out of the midday heat and into the cool dark corridor of the castle. Giving some time for their eyes to adjust to the darkness after the glaring sunshine they stood for a few minutes. Toby felt Claris hand slip into his and a small smile spread over his lips. Sensing an opportunity that he may not get again for a long time, he pulled her to his side and gave her a quick kiss. Claris stood still for a moment and Toby began to panic thinking he may have completely misread the whole situation.

"Was that supposed to be a kiss?" Claris asked

Toby began to shuffle his feet feeling slightly uncomfortable

"Mmm, yeah, kind of"

"Let me show you how it's done," Claris said

Before Toby could respond she had wrapped her arms around his neck, twisted her fingers into his blond hair and brought his head down to hers. He felt her lips cover his as she kissed him holding him close until he thought he would die from lack of breath before pulling away. Toby stood in complete shock.

"Now that is how you kiss," Claris said

Now that his eyes had adjusted to the gloom he could see Claris smiling at him.

"WOW," he said

They set off down the long corridor which opened not long after into a much wider one with several doors along its inner wall. A rather large oak door with carvings stood out amongst the plain others to the right and another corridor stretched off to the left.

"What's in there"

Claris followed Toby's eye line to see what had captured his attention.

"Jareth's private rooms," Claris said "think you call it a bed chamber"

"Really" Toby replied

Claris watched as his smile grew even bigger reminded her very much of her cousin just before he administered a good kick sending a goblin to the bog.

"Claris fancy getting a little payback on Mr Tight Pants"

"What did you have in mind"

Toby bent his head down and whispered into her ear. As she listened Claris eyes grew wide and a large smile spread over her face.

"He will be livid if we do that"

"That is exactly the reaction I am after" Toby replied "It's about time that glittery bastard was brought down a peg or to and as I am already in the castle I win right"

"Technically yes"

Without further prompting the two rushed down the hall and pushed open the large door before making their way quickly into Jareth bed chamber. Toby let out an appreciative whistle as he glanced around the large room. This guy certain went for the grand stuff. Seeing the large bed that dominated the room Toby began to laugh.

"Do you have the same saying down her about beds as we do about cars?" Toby asked

"Not sure why what do you say"

"Big car little dick"

Claris nearly chocked which only made Toby laugh even more. He moved around Jareth's room taking in every aspect until he found what he was looking for.

"Are you sure you want to be involved with this?" he asked Claris

"I'm here now so why not" Claris replied "Let's hit him right where it hurts"

With that, they began to put their plan for revenge into action

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth sat lazing across his throne passing crystal orbs from palm to palm. He had seen Toby and Claris enter the Labyrinth and had quickly grown bored as they wondered along the brick outer corridor. He cast his eye over to the pit where Sarah sat with her legs crossed surrounded by a sea of papers, one pen behind her ear and the other hanging from her lips.

She had been quite insistent that she be allowed to get some work done and with quite a few hours to kill and unfortunately no chance of devouring her beautiful body he had reluctantly left her to it. He noticed that he was not the only one observing her work as a large crowd of goblins had gathered around the rim of the pit, all completely hypnotised by her.

He was quite surprised that they had stayed still for so long, even with the threat of the bog he usually only managed to still them for brief periods. He could hear her low voice as she studied the paper in her hands. Now feeling quite intrigued as to what was holding everyone's attention Jareth rose from his throne and glided towards the pit.

It seemed Sarah was reading aloud the essay written by her students, in effect holding his goblins captive with a story. She would make a fine mother one day, he thought before banishing it to the far corners of his mind. He had yet to persuade her to stay and here he was planning a family, although he had to admit, the practising would be rather enjoyable.

Sarah took the red pen from behind her ear and placed the required grade on the piece of work before placing it with the other she had already marked. She stretched before retrieving the next piece from the other stack and smoothing it out to remove some of the crease marks caused by the goblins rather enthusiastic attempts at cleaning up. She let out a groan as she saw the name written across the top of the paper.

Jareth raised an eyebrow and leant over a little to see who had caused the reaction, half expecting the name to be Dan's he was surprised to see the name Cory written with a love heart and three kisses. He watched as Sarah's eyes scanned across the written text and noticed the blush that had appeared on her pale cheeks. He heard Sarah let out a loud gasp and mutter under her breath.

Stepping back slightly as not to be noticed he summoned Sneak over to him giving him strict instructions to retrieve the paper as soon as Sarah placed it into the complete pile. Before he returned to his throne. Summoning a crystal, he decided to check up on Toby's progress.

He scanned the outer Labyrinth and the inner walls but could not find any trace of the boy or his cousin. Deciding that they were probably in an oubliette he called into the crystal for Hoggle only to be told they were not in any of the oubliettes either. Jareth's eyes narrowed, where was the little get, he must be there somewhere.

Hearing Jareth cursing Sarah moved the papers to one side and climbed out of the pit to head towards him.

"Problem"

"Isn't there always" Jareth replied

He saw Sneak grasp the abandoned piece of work and wave it triumphantly in the air behind Sarah before scuttling away.

"It would seem the terrible two have gone into hiding, which now doubt means trouble"

Sarah glanced towards the crystal orb sat in Jareth's palm before raising her gaze back to his. A feeling of unease trickled through her, what had he done this time. As she went to move back to the pit and continue her work her eyes caught sight of the ornate thirteen-hour clock, its hands now completely still.

"Jareth, when does the clock stop"

"When a runner reaches the castle" Jareth's head raised and he turned towards the clock "That is impossible, unless" Jareth let out a loud growl "I am going to skin that traitorous excuse of a dwarf alive"

"Hey leave Hoggle alone it is not his fault"

"Of course it's his fault how else would they know of the shortcut"

Sarahs face formed into a scowl as she stared at Jareth. Noticing her sudden change in mild demeanour he instinctively moved a little further away

"You mean to tell me there is a shortcut" she hissed

"Of course do you think I spend hours walking through that every time I wish to get somewhere, come precious, don't take things for granted"

"So where is it exactly"

"Where you saw the worm, turn left and it leads straight to the castle"

"WHAT, why that little, I was going that way and he stopped me"

Jareth was now finding the situation a little more amusing than before as Sarah began to realise she could have saved herself hours

"Yes but you only asked how to get through the Labyrinth, not how to get to the castle" Jareth replied "And William would never point anyone towards me we don't really see eye to eye"

"Well next time I go fishing that worm is coming with me"

Jareth began to laugh at Sarah's statement as she turned away and climbed back into the pit. He seated himself back in the throne and Sneak climbed up beside him handing him the piece of paper.

Jareth leant back his leg flung leisurely over the armrest and began to read.

The seduction by Cory Jackson

Forget the fairy queen, I would go for Miss Williams.

So, this is my wish if anyone is listening. I think what I would like is for Sarah to come and join me. Her body is fantastic she has lovely curves. Her tits and arse are too die for and I bet she is a right panther.

Jareth eyes shot up, what in god's name is she teaching these children.

I would take her out to dinner, some posh place because I bet she would be up for that, plenty of wine then back to mine for a little night cap before night time activities of the horizontal kind

So, Miss fancy come teach me some extracurricular activities xx

Jareth could feel himself becoming extremely annoyed how dare this little urchin write such stuff about his Queen, well would be Queen if she would damn well agree. It would seem he would be joining his aunt on teaching a lesson in respect to a mortal

Summoning a crystal Jareth whispered quietly as not to draw Sarahs attention

"Show me, Cory Jackson"

The image of a blond-haired boy with pale blue eyes swirled into view. He seemed to be older than Toby. Jareth watched the boy climb out of a car and instantly grab the backside of a passing girl. He found his attention being drawn to the other occupants of the vehicle as they joined this Cory fellow one he recognised instantly, the illustrious Dan. Jareth narrowed his eyes, there were distinct similarities between these two.

"Sarah, does the Dan boy have a brother"

Sarah raised her head up as she heard Jareth's question and instantly she turned to the completed work at her side, noticing the last piece was missing she cursed under her breath.

"Now Jareth"

"Yes I thought so" Jareth replied

Before he could continue a rather flustered Sir Didymus came charging into the throne room only to skid across the floor and collide with several goblins trying to balance on top of each other. Sarah tried to stifle the giggles as she watched the equivalent of a game of lane bowling and resisted the temptation to shout strike as the poor goblins all fell to the ground. Righting himself quickly Dydimus ran towards the throne. Jareth raised an eyebrow but remained seated

"Your majesty" Didymus bowed

"Sir Didymus, what has you so flustered"

"mmmm there has been an incident your majesty" Didymus paused "at the bog"

"Really, what is it this time, the local rats have revolted, the bridge has crumbled once more, the trees have died from the toxic fumes," Jareth said with little interest "Or have you finally realised just how lovely its scent really is?"

"But the air has always been sweet and fragrant" Didymus replied

"Then please enlighten me to the latest drama, Sir Knight"

"It seems there have been some things deposited into it"

"Really" Jareth raised his hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn "what exactly"

"Well" Didymus began to stammer which was so not like him "It would be this, your majesty"

"Come on out with it," Jareth said becoming slightly irritated

"Well, mm, it is"

"Today would be good" Jareth snapped

"Your clothes your majesty

"What about them"

"They are currently what's in the bog"

Jareth shot out of his throne so fast Didymus fell backwards

"What do you mean my clothes are in the bog"

Jareth conjured a new crystal and his eyes narrowed as he surveyed the entire contents of his wardrobe floating around in the bog of eternal stench. He flung the crystal with great force across the room where it smashed dramatically covering the floor with sharp shards of crystal.

"Maybe you would like to join me precious it is only fitting that you say goodbye to your brother before I physically render him incapable of breathing"

Sarah crossed her arms across her chest trying not to laugh at the image in her head of Jareth's clothes in the bog and the outraged look on his face.

"What makes you thinks this is Toby's fault. Maybe it is a case of goblin revenge for all the times you have sent them there"

"Firstly, I have my chambers protected so no goblin can enter and only those of my royal blood or accompanied can. Secondly, it is the only place where my crystals do not view. So, process of elimination brings me to the conclusion this is indeed your brother"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I do not own Labyrinth and please ignore any grammar errors

.

.

Chapter 17

.

.

As Jareth moved along the castle corridors the anger that he felt was more than evident and goblins scurried quickly from his path, Sarah had to run to keep up with his long strides. Sarah began to feel slightly nervous as they neared Jareth bed chamber, it might be that her brother had pushed the King a little too far. She tried not to laugh at she thought of Jareth's entire wardrobe floating in the bog of stench, right now she doubted he would find it amusing. The image of Hoggle doubled over with laughter floated into her mind and she had to bite her lips hard to suppress the laughter threatening to explode from within her.

Finally, they reached the large oak door and Jareth flung it open with great force sending it crashing into the wall with an almighty crack. The two teenagers who were currently curled up together on Jareth bed immediately jumped apart. Jareth strode forward, his cloak billowing out behind him, his eyes narrowed and he glared with annoyance at his cousin. Sarah stood open mouthed, the laughter within her immediately dying away as she looked at the scene in front of her. They had just walked in on the two in the most intimate of moments and now both stood in varying stages of undress in Jareth chambers a fact the King seemed to pay little notice to but one Sarah was. She saw Toby blush as he locked eyes briefly met hers. She would be having a few choice words with him.

"You, dress, I am returning you home. Explain everything to your parents and inform them I will arrive shortly to issue a fitting punishment"

Claris stared at him in shock, she knew better than to argue with him when he was in such a mood. She simply curtsied before Jareth clicked his fingers and she vanished from the room.

"And you" Jareth spat "It seems I have been far too generous where you are concerned boy"

"You, generous, don't make me laugh" Toby replied "The only reason you haven't done anything to me is that you are eager to please my sister and get into her knickers"

As Toby's disrespectful words floated into the air, Jareth's restraint snapped, with a blink he had grabbed Toby by the scruff of the neck and had pinned him forcibly against the wall. Sarah's eyes widened in horror as she saw the threatening scene before her, the initial anger at finding her fifteen-year-old brother in bed with a young woman vanished and her instinct to protect her only sibling sprang forth.

"Jareth let him go right now"

Jareth kept his grip on Toby as he glanced over his shoulder towards her

"I advise you to remain silent, precious"

Sarah saw the cold look in his eyes and she suddenly remembered how dangerous Jareth could be and a wave of fear washed over her.

"It seems boy that my leniency has been wasted in teaching you responsibility and respect, therefore, we are going to take a totally new approach.

Toby swallowed as he stared into Jareth's piercing eyes, all his earlier smugness had vanished as he realised the trouble he was in and the fact that this time his sister would not be able to save him.

"So, you claim to be a man do you, think you are clever and able to handle everything with a joke. Let me tell you, life is hard boy and while your little games may be ideal for a child you need to grow up."

"What are you going to do"

"I am going to do to you the same thing my father did to me, see I was once as careless and reckless as you," Jareth said

He released his grip and Toby slid down the wall and landed in a heap on the floor at Jareth's feet. Jareth twisted his wrist and a crystal appeared in his palm, Toby watched as the orb danced back and forth in Jareth's palm. Slowly Toby raised himself from the floor and stood in front of Jareth. His heart pounding in his chest as Jareth leant in close to him his voice now completely calm.

"I am taking your sister boy"

Sarah stood open mouthed

"Hang on just one minute Jareth you are not taking me anywhere"

"Sarah if you do not remain silent then I will force you to do so"

Sarah crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance, she did not care how frightening Jareth was right now, she was not going to let him intimidate her as he was Toby. As she went to step forward she felt a force stop her. She raised her eyes to Jareth who avoided her gaze.

"Toby, for the next month you are to be Goblin King, you will fulfil all my duties as required. You will do it alone without the aid of your sister, Claris or myself.

Toby's mouth feel open "Really, neat"

"Don't be fooled boy this is no easy task; it will show you just what it is like to be responsible for others"

A slight shimmer filled the air and an older man appeared before them. His frame more rounded than Jareth's his hair dark and curled, his face held a stern look that depicted he took no nonsense. He reminded Toby of the more sinister characters in one of his history books. His eyes seemed to look straight into your very soul. Toby shivered slightly.

"Tobias, this is my father he will oversee your rule but will not interfere he will simply make sure you do not kill yourself or anyone else for that matter"

"WOW, do I get magic and everything"

"Yes, you will have all that is necessary to carry out your duties"

Sarah stood behind them trying to take all this in, was Jareth seriously handing over his entire Kingdom of his own free will to an irresponsible fifteen-year-old adolescent boy. Sarah was begging to think that all this trouble with Toby had pushed Jareth into insanity. So, lost in her thought she failed to notice him move to her side until she felt his arm wrap around her waist.

"Goodbye Toby, we will see you in a month unless you call for me to release you before then"

"No chance, this is going to be great" Toby beamed

"Are yes, one last thing before I leave" Jareth said, a smile now very visible upon his lips "As you have taken my lovely cousin into your bed I do believe her father will require a word regarding your intentions to honour the young ladies good name. Please don't forgot our invite to the wedding"

"WHAT" Toby yelled

Jareth laughter hung in the air long after Sarah and himself had vanished

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Sarah opened her eyes to find herself once more stood in her own home. She felt Jareth arm loose from around her waist.

"Are you completely insane, He is fifteen years old"

"Dear Sarah, have some faith I know exactly what I am doing"

"Really and the wedding bit is that true"

"Yes, of course, I have already told you, I do not lie precious. While maybe under the consenting age in your world he is not in mine, both Claris and Toby are already bound by heart. Claris is of the royal line; a bonding ceremony will be required"

Jareth did not fail to see the anger that now filled Sarah's face. He was quite surprised with the force with which she pushed him against the wall before stabbing her finger into his chest. She would make the most fearsome Goblin Queen yet.

"If you think for one damn minute I am going to stand by and let you marry my brother off you can damn well think again, Goblin King"

"At present dear, I am simply Jareth, your brother is King remember"

Suddenly Sarah froze completely still and her eyes locked with Jareth.

"Hang on, if he is King with your duties and magic etc, how did you transport us home"

A wicked smile spread across Jareth lips as he wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist and pulled her flush against him.

"Darling, I haven't given my magic away just my responsibility as King. Although your brother believes I have, after all, can't have him know I can swoop in at any minute to rescue him now can we. I simply gifted him magic to carry out his role." Sarah could tell from the large smirk on Jareth's face he was more than pleased with himself " I believe he has just received his first summons. Care to watch"

Jareth flicked his wrist and a crystal appeared within his hand showing one Toby Williams dressed in full Goblin King regalia. Sarah stared at the image of her brother, he looked much older than his fifteen years and she had to admit he cut quite an imposing figure. What was it about that outfit that caused such emotion within her?

Jareth noticed the sideways glance Sarah cast him after she scrutinised Toby's image. It seemed Sarahs earlier anger had now subsided, he was going to enjoy this rather sudden vacation. He had quite a few plans to occupy his time involving Sarah. Leaning down he brought his lips next to her ear

"My own attire is floating in the bog still but I can always conjure up a replacement if the Lady so requires me to. "Jareth noticed the flush that coloured Sarahs cheeks "Even though our first meeting was rather delightful, I can think of a rather more pleasing outcome than you running my Labyrinth, one I simply could not offer to you at that age"

Sarah's face had now turned completely crimson as her mind filled with images of what Jareth implied.

"Maybe we should make sure my brother is ok first"

Jareth laughter filled the air around them "is that a yes precious"

God yes her mind screamed, how many times had she dreamt of Jareth simply seducing her that night he had appeared in her parents' bedroom and now he was offering to play out that delightful fantasy. She would be a fool to refuse.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Toby had been seated in Jareth throne for less than five minutes when he felt the voice rip through his skull. His hands instinctively shot up to cover his ears to block out the noise. He tried to ignore it but the pain in his skull grew more intense with each passing second. He noticed the goblins all gathered in front of him, they all looked up at him in anticipation of something.

"you need to send them to answer the summons boy, the longer you wait the worse the pain will get"

"Summons," Toby said to the man at his side

"Yes boy, that voice is a summons for the goblins to take a child and you are the King. Therefore, you are required to answer it"

Toby smiled are yes, he was the King and he had magic. He stared at the goblins who looked ready to combust with excitement at his feet He put on his most stern voice in an imitation of Jareth

"Well, what are you waiting for" Toby smiled "Go"

Instantly the goblins vanished from view. The pain in Toby's skull had now increased in its intensity.

"You need to go also boy or had you forgotten"

"No, but how do I" Toby waved his arm about "You know puff out"

Jareth's father let out an exasperated sigh, his son owed him big for this little favour.

"Flick your wrist then drop the crystal

Toby did as instruct and found himself suddenly in a large bedroom. The walls decorated with posters of various pop and film stars before him stood a young boy of about ten years old. The boy's face was covered with tears and his eyes grew wide as Toby materialised before him.

"Shit, your him, shit I am so dead"

"Toby laughed at the reaction he received, he bet his sister never reacted to Jareth that way when he appeared before her. In fact, he knew damn well she didn't. He surveyed the room he was in little more closely, for a boy of ten he did not seem to possess much in the way of toys or gadgets. While he himself at that age had a room full. Simply shrugging it off he brought his attention back to the boy

"Where is my brother, have you turned him into one of them things"

"No, not yet" Toby replied and produced a crystal with a flick of his wrist, this is just so cool he said to himself.

"Is that my dreams, can I have them now"

"I thought you wanted your brother back"

"Are you mental man, seriously do you have siblings? They are such a pain especially younger ones, annoying you all the time, taking your stuff, borrowing money and general getting in the way and ruling your life, not to mention all the constant babysitting. Why the hell would I want him back"

Toby was quite taken back by the boy's attitude he had been sure he would want his brother. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he thought about Sarah, she could have easily done the same thing, rejected him in favour of her dreams.

"Well" the boy shouted "You giving me them or not"

Toby was unsure how to proceed and simply threw the crystal towards the young boy. As the lad's hands clasped around it Toby found himself back in the castle with a screaming three-year-old. Jareth's father stood quietly watching the boy from beside the throne.

"What the hell do I do with this" Toby stated

"That is entirely up to you but you have just short of thirteen hours to fill before you find the little chap a new home.

At that moment, the throne room was filled once more with goblins and the toddler began to scream the place down. The pain in /toys head from the noise was worse than that caused by the earlier summons


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N As always I do not own Labyrinth and my grammar I know needs a lot of work but please enjoy the story.**

.

.

Chapter 18

.

.

With a deep sigh, Toby flopped down onto the giant size bed, sinking into the plush covers and cushions that covered its surface. Blissful silence now surrounded him, he had endured thirteen hours of what, he could only describe as torture, at the hands of a screaming toddler and a room filled with drunken goblins. Followed by a further two hours of listening to various couples state their claim to the child. , he was exhausted It was now over twenty-six hours since he had slept. As he relaxed and his mind drifted towards sleep he thought about the child he had just rehomed. It had not been as easy to decide as he had first imagined. Each couple that came before him had their own reasons for wanting to home the child but it was the elven couple that had grasped Toby's attention, apart from merely, stating that they could offer the child a good home and education they had simply stated that all they could offer to the child was their unconditional love, it would never go hungry and would enhance their lives with its presence. Their speech had been from the heart and he knew these were the intended parents.

Lying there in a state of half sleep he thought about Sarah, how often he had said he realised what she did for him, what she had sacrificed for him and that he would change. Yet he had constantly gone back on his word. Watching and listening to the inhabitants of the underground had brought the realisation that it took someone special to care for a child. It was just a pity he had never seen it before. Then before Sarah had been fun, he felt as though he had lost his fun loving sister at the same time he lost his parents.

Turning onto his side Toby let his eyes finally close only to reopen them mere seconds later as the pain of the summons tore through his head.

"You are fucking kidding me" he grumbled

The pain hit him once again and he heard the rising chorus of the goblins as they gathered to answer the call. Toby groaned, dragging himself with great reluctance from the comfortable bed. He had assumed this would be great fun, the magic, being King, so far it had been nothing but hard work. He hadn't even had a chance to torment the wisher, maybe this time would be slightly better.

He made his way back into the throne room to find the goblins waiting excitedly and Jareth's father standing by the throne.

"Will I get any rest at all" Toby yawned." Surely he doesn't answer everyone"

"Every wish is answered" Oberon replied

"Does he not have a stand in, you know like an understudy or something"

"Actually, yes" Oberon replied leaning forward towards Toby with a large smile on his face "That, my boy, would be you"

"Great" Toby huffed and rolled his eyes "Come on then let's go"

The goblins let out a mighty cheer and surrounded Toby, he flicked his wrist and they vanished to answer the summons.

Toby stood back in the shadows while the goblins gathered the child before stepping forward to confront the wisher. As his feet moved over the carpet he could feel the stickiness of its surface, then the stench hit him. It smelt worse than Jareth's bog. The strong ammonia stung his eyes and as he glanced around he noticed another two children huddled together in the far corner. Both children were extremely thin, their bones visible beneath a thin layer of skin, their hair dirty and tangled. He could see the tracks left by their tears upon their dirt stained faces as they clung tightly to each other.

Toby brought his attention to the wisher, A women mid-thirties he assumed. In contrast to the children and the room she was dressed in the latest designer fashion, her makeup and hair perfectly styled. She showed no sign of fear at all as she stood before him.

"Who the hell are you and where is the other guy"

Toby raised an eyebrow in surprise, obviously, she had wished before if she recognised he wasn't Jareth.

"What the hell can you do little boy"

Toby crossed his arms and clenched his teeth as he watched the women grab hold of the two children in the corner and drag them before him.

"You can take these two as well, snivelling little brats, constantly crying they're hungry etc. etc."

"Are these your children?" Toby asked slightly mortified at the way they were being thrown around like rags.

"No, my brothers" the women stated "Heartless bastard went and got himself killed along with that bitch of a wife and left me with his six kids," she said as she examined her expertly manicured nails. "Already sent the other three to the other guy, kept these ones for the money, you know until the insurance came through"

Toby was speechless, he was mortified by the heartless women.

"Well take them and give me what I am entitled to receive"

Toby looked once more at the two cowering children who huddled at his feet. That could have been me, he thought. Sarah could have simply lived her life and taken the money their parent had left. Watching the two children he wanted to cry, they were only around five or six yet their eyes showed so much horror within them. What had this woman done he wondered? Suddenly images flashed before his eyes as the power of the Labyrinth showed him exactly how this woman had treated these children and he felt sick.

She tapped her foot impatiently before him

"Look, kid, I know the story, done it before, so hand over my dreams or my wish or whatever you are granting me in exchange"

Toby's look turned hostile and an immense anger grew within him as he listened to her make her demands. In that minute, he realised what Jareth had been trying to teach him all along, he had tried to show him how lucky he was, how fortunate and how he treated it as nothing. He had been Goblin King for a day and he could not stand to do it a moment more. With eyes narrowed at the women, he summoned the real goblin king to appear.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Sarah stood with her arms crossed and her back against the wall watching Jareth closely as he drank his coffee. She shook her head, he had to be joking.

"No way, absolutely not a chance"

"Come now precious, what exactly could happen?"

"Are you serious" Sarah shouted, "The last time I let one of you come to school it was hell, dragons etc. etc."

"One of us" Jareth rose from his chair and walked slowly towards her "Sarah, Claris is a child, I have no intentions of disrupting your educational establishment in such a way, I am merely curious to sit in on a few of your lessons, I find the written material produced rather delightful and may offer my expertise in certain areas"

"It is that expertise I am worried about" Sarah grumbled

He leant over her keeping her pinned against the wall a smile now gracing his lips as he heard her sudden gasp.

"Sarah, darling, surely you do not still fear me"

Sarah felt the heat rise in her belly and the quickening of her heart as he leant forward, yes, she feared him, but not in the way he implied. The fear he instilled in her now was more from anticipation.

"Fine, fine, you can come, for the morning and only that. You sit quietly, you do not amend my teaching, so no telling them that Zeus is real and that fairies bite and don't grant wishes, no summoning goblins." Sarah wagged her finger at him. "and definitely no bogging my students"

"Agreed" Jareth stated all too quickly, he placed a kiss on her forehead before he pushed himself away from the wall.

Sarah watched him retreat across her kitchen as she removed her back from against the wall and continued to pack her belongs and the papers she had marked. She paused suddenly as a cold chill ran down her, he had agreed rather fast, no bargaining, nothing. She had a sudden uneasy feeling about this whole thing. She narrowed her eyes, he was up to something she just knew it.

Finally, with everything packed she headed out to her car to find Jareth already seated in the passenger seat waiting for her. Opening the back door of the vehicle she placed everything upon the rear seat before slipping into the driver's side. She cast a quick glance at Jareth as she turned the key in the ignition, his glamour now in place, It was there, that slight smile that he always had on his lips that indicated he knew something she did not and while she thought he looked incredibly hot, his glamour also looked familiar. There was something she was definitely missing and it made her nervous.

They drove the short distance to the school building in silence, Sarah thinking over her daily schedule as the radio played in the background. Jareth's voice began to fill the air as he began to sing along to one of the songs that had started to play. Sarah listened as he sang, a smile upon her lips, she loved the sound of his voice and it had been a long time since she had heard him sing, for a single moment she heard the song from many years ago, it had been beautiful and held a special place in her heart. The song that played now was one her favourite tunes. She hummed along as Jareth sang word perfect each verse at her side, but not just word perfect, pitch perfect. While he continued to sing, Sarah reached forward and lowered the volume of the radio so that the music could still be heard. Listening to Jareth continue to sing, word perfect, pitch perfect and, omg voice perfect. She took another look at his glamour.

Sarah suddenly slammed on the brakes, the car screeched to an immediate halt, causing Jareth to be flung forward, the quick snapping motion of the seat belt restrained him, saving his head from crashing into the dashboard. He turned to find Sarah, her eyes narrowed, studying him intently.

"Precious, are you trying to assassinate me.

"Tell me," Sarah said ignoring his comment "that isn't you,"

"Who is not me," Jareth asked with innocence before Sarah turned the radio back up "Him"

Jareth grinned extremely wide before he answered her "Being immortal can get boring at times Sarah, I needed a hobby"

"A hobby, could you not take up gardening or golf," She said

"Precious, can you see me in those awful check trousers and cap, hitting a little white ball for miles"

Sarah shrugged "Actual no, but a pop star and HIM"

"What is wrong with him, I thought I did very well."

The sound of an angry horn drew Sarah's attention away from Jareth and the radio as she remembered they were, at present, blocking the entire main road. Starting the car once more Sarah mouthed a sorry through her mirror to the driver behind and set back off. She was stunned, she had listened to him for years, had numerous albums and god she had posters of him on her wall at one point. She had discussed, in intimate detail with friends what they would like to do with this man. How the hell had she not noticed the similarities?

Jareth watched as the blush rose upon Sarah's cheeks and chuckled quietly to himself, he had planned on telling her about his small hobby but it had never been relevant and it had been numerous years since he had appeared in that form. He knew exactly why she was blushing though, he had seen her record collection and noticed that most of his work dominated it. Pity, she had never graced his concerts, then they could have been together so much sooner.

"Would you like to discuss this more Sarah"

"NO" she snapped "

He laughed a little more

"Sarah, Sarah, just think how I can bring all your dreams to reality"

She glared at the road ahead, hands gripping tightly to the steering wheel "Off limits Goblin King" Sarah snapped

"As you wish, but my offer is there, I am more than happy to bring out my alter ego, he is quite charming and a little role play never hurt"

Sarah groaned, the short drive to school now seemed to be far too long. Finally, they pulled into the already crowded parking lot outside the school building, filled with pupils as they made their way inside.

Jareth gracefully exited the vehicle immediately drawing the attention of every female within proximity. Sarah watched as they swooned at his presence and listened to the whispers as she unloaded her car. Looking over the roof she saw the smirk on his face and the way he seemed to scan the area looking for something or someone,

It hit in that moment, she knew exactly why he had agreed so quickly. It wasn't her teaching skills he wanted to observe at all. At that precise second, the object of Jareth's avid search appeared as Cory and Dan walked around the corner towards the main doors. Jareth's eyes narrowed and immediately locked onto the boys

"No, Jareth no, you promised no bogging my students"

"Bog him, most certainly not I would not contaminate the place so" Jareth tone had taken on an icy edge "Put the fear of God in him, teach him a little respect for women in general, now yes, I intend to do all those things"

Sarah groaned loudly and placed her head against the car roof muttering under her breath" crafty, manipulating fae" as Jareth moved away "Never ever bring a fae to school ever again"

Cory saw the man with Miss Williams and nudged his brother to gain his attention. They both watched as Jareth walked away from the car and headed with determination straight for them.

"Why do I get the feeling we should run" Dan hissed

"Who the hell is he," Cory asked

"I, am your worst nightmare young man" Jareth replied rather coolly "and Miss Williams intended, and this" Jareth waved the piece of paper in front of Cory's face "Is disgusting"

Coby's unease vanished and his cockiness came back in waves

"What's up mate, can't stand competition"

"Competition, you, I have squished men far superior boy, and while I love a good competitor you are no match at all"

"Yeah right pretty boy, that's why you are here giving me the evils"

Sarah felt the atmosphere drop by around ten degrees as Jareth reached out a grasped the boy by his collar pulling him forward.

"Listen carefully boy, I will say this once, You, are a child, I am a man. You would never be able to offer what Miss Williams requires. If I ever find you have so much as winked in her direction then I will have no choice but to hand you over to our subjects, they are quite protective of their Queen"

Coby starred into Jareth's face "Are you on medication or something"

A sinister smile spread over Jareth face as he turned Coby round "Look towards the trees, now do you really want to anger them"

Coby froze as he saw the dozen yellow eyes staring at him from across the parking lot, he could just make out hidden amongst the trees small brown and grey bodies in various sizes but what drew his attention most was the sharpness of their teeth and the long razor like claws. A shiver ran through his body as the creatures all seemed to cast their eyes over him.

Dan noticing the change in his brother also turned and immediately wished he had not. "What are those" he whispered

"I don't know and don't wish to find out" Coby replied

"Then I suggest you heed my advice" Jareth replied

Sarah watched the exchanged and felt the shift in the air as the goblins appeared. As she moved towards the three, Jareth suddenly vanished.

Coby and Dan stared into the empty space where moments before Jareth had stood. Turning to stare at each other, they both exclaimed

.

"What the hell"

.

Jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsj

.

.

As soon as Toby spoke his name Jareth felt the magic pull him from the human world to the acting Goblin Kings side. His attire changed immediately into Goblin King regalia.

"Well I expected you to last slightly longer than this"

Toby gave him a smile then turned his attention back to the women.

"I need to know the rules a little more because there is no way on this god's earth or yours that I am offering her any damn dreams"

Jareth turned his attention to the women before them. She looked familiar, then the stench of the place hit him and he knew exactly who she was.

"Hello again Petra"

"Yeah hi, can we get on with it already I am late for my date"

"I see" Jareth crossed his arms over his chest "Did we not agree last time you would not call me again. I also believe I made myself perfectly clear on the consequences if you did"

"Yeah, but you didn't mean it"

"Did I not, I was quite sure I did mean every word"

The women's face began to pale as Jareth moved towards her.

"I believe I informed you that the reaming children were to be properly cared for, that, if they were not and you dared to place yourself before me once again I would strip you of everything I had so graciously granted" he turned to the two children huddled next to Toby "They, do not, look cared for"

The women placed her hand on Jareth chest and looked up at him fluttering her eye lashes. "Maybe we could work something out, come to an understanding of mutual benefit"

Jareth knew exactly what she was implying and heard the gagging sound from Toby behind him. The women yelped in pain as he encircled her wrist in a vice like grip, removing her from his body he turned around to face Toby.

"Well, what would you like to do with her," Jareth asked

Toby looked at the women who now coward before him, then he glanced at the two children. She did not deserve his pity or forgiveness, yet he felt uneasy issuing a punishment.

"May I suggest?" Jareth asked "That she suffer in the same way as those placed in her care"

Toby nodded his head, all that came to his mind was throwing her into the bog of stench.

"Then take the children to the castle, leave Petra to me"

Once Toby had left the room Jareth flicked his wrist and the whole scene changed. The room vanished and he appeared in the private chambers of his aunt. Instead of Patras' wrist, he now held that of Titania

"Well played Aunt, most impressive" Jareth exclaimed "Although I had expected him to last at least two or three days"

"It seemed to have worked though, he seems quite shaken by the whole thing"

"Yes, let just hope this lesson stays with him" Jareth replied "and speaking of lessons I believe I have one left to deliver. Tell father to keep an eye on him, we have been lucky so far that no genuine wishes have been spoken. With a little luck, this will have shaken him enough to relinquish his role"

"And if it isn't I am sure your father is eager to play his part. I believe he can be quite frightening as a mortal"

"Understatement dear Aunt, he scared the living hell out of me" Jareth replied with a grin before bowing and vanishing in a shower of glitter.

.

.

JSJJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

High pitched screams filled the air as Jareth re appeared in the parking lot of the school, he was almost knocked over by the wave of bodies that flooded with speed from the school building. He could sense the release of magic in the air and a wave of panic began to fill him. Glancing quickly around he searched for any sign of Sarah. He spotted the two boys from earlier, both pale faced and wide eyed being comforted by another teacher. Fighting his way forward Jareth moved towards the main doors, feeling a hand grasp his arm Jareth turned to find a large official looking man staring at him.

"You don't want to go in their mate, trust me"

Shaking his arm free Jareth continued ignoring the shouts of warning from the man and others that he passed. He could feel a heaviness with in his chest, his only thought was to find Sarah. The look of horror on the faces of the people he passed drove him on faster. As he ran the building around him began to shake and the walls began to crumble around him.

"SARAH" he shouted "SARAH"

His voice echoed along the now empty halls of the school, he had no idea which classroom was hers. The building shook once more and Jareth sidestepped quickly as an area of the ceiling came crashing to the floor sending up large dust clouds in its wake. Jareth coughed and spluttered as he wiped the dust from his face, with a quick flick of his wrist time froze and a crystal appeared within his hand.

"Show me, Sarah"

The orb began to glow and pulse before the swirling image settled to reveal a classroom in utter devastation. Desks and chairs lay scattered and broken, notice boards hung precariously from the walls, glass littered the floor from the broken windows. Dust filled the air and papers floated down towards the ground. Jareth widened the view in his search and noticed a small plume of smoke in one of the corners but no sign of Sarah. He commanded the orb once more only to be met with the same image.

"Damn it, Sarah, where are you"

Jareth threw the orb into the air "Guide me"

The orb began to glow and floated along the corridors with the Goblin King following close behind. Suddenly Jareth sensed a familiar presence ahead of him and narrowed his eyes to see into the darkness. Three pairs of yellow eyes stared back at him from the gloom.

"Show yourselves now" Jareth commanded

The three goblins slowly emerged from the darkness, shuffling from foot to foot Jareth took in their guilty looking expressions.

"What have you done"

"We didn't mean it Kingy, it was accident" they began to ramble at once

"I repeat" Jareth sneered "What, have you done"

"The girl, the girl with the peach, says we real, that magic everywhere, they say it tricks and they laugh and we got mad. Then that boy grabs her and we get really mad. Then we appear and they scream and then room shake"

"You showed yourselves" Jareth grabbed one of the goblins by the scruff of his neck

"We sorry master we just protecting lady"

"And where is the Lady" Jareth asked

Jareth noticed the sudden fall of all three faces "Where is She" the goblins all pointed to the door at Jareth's side

"We try Kingie, but too heavy"

Jareth released the goblin and moved towards the doorway of the classroom where the goblins had pointed. As he entered he saw the orb floating above a large pile of shelving and brickwork that had been knocked to the floor. He stood frozen to the spot and a cold shiver ran throughout his body, just to the side, under the wreckage he spotted a shoe, one he recognised as Sarahs.

"Quickly, help me move this" Jareth commanded

The three goblins immediately joined their king and began to remove bits of fallen masonry books glass and broken shelving. As they worked Jareth was hit with the distinct smell of human blood and silently prayed she was ok.

They worked quickly and finally, Jareth saw the tangled mass of brunette hair. Gently he reached his gloved hand forward and moved the hair away to reveal the pale face underneath.

"Sarah" he whispered

The sound of voices began to fill the air around him and the goblins faded from view as the rescue crew swarmed into the room. Jareth sat there stunned, in his shocked state not realising he had released time to flow once more. One of the team took hold of his arm and pulled him away from the wreckage and the body of Sarah.

"Let go of me" Jareth hissed

"Look mate just let us do our job," the man said and glanced back at the young girl who remained half buried "Let us get her out ok"

Jareth stood rooted to the spot as the men continued the work he and the goblins had started, he noticed them shake their heads and pass glances in his direction. It took the crew over an hour but finally, they had released Sarah's body from the crushing debris.

"Listen, man, you should prepare yourself for the worst," the man at his side said

The paramedic team quickly moved in and began to assess the state of the girl. Moving over every inch of her body before summoning one of the others to bring a stretcher.

"I don't believe it," one said "she should be dead, how the hell has she survived all that"

"Beats me" replied the other "a bit of magic maybe"

The man's words alerted Jareth's attention, magic, the magic of course. His eyes fell immediately to Sarah's hand and in it, she clutched the red leather bound book.

"Certain powers" he whispered "Labyrinth you are amazing"

"What did you say, mate"

"Thank you "Jareth replied, "I said thank you"


	19. Chapter 19

A/N I do not own Labyrinth in any way. I am trying to improve my grammar so please don't let it distract you from the story. I write just for fun

.

.

Chapter 19

.

.

The large clock in the throne room ticked away the minutes as Toby waited for Jareth to appear. It had been a few hours since he returned with the children and Janeth's father, quite to Toby's surprise, had assisted in the rehoming. As the hours slowly passed by strange unease crept through him, that same feeling of dread he had the night his parents had passed away flowed over him. and he found his eyes constantly drifting back to the hands that registered each demise of time itself. Even Oberon had left his usual place next to the throne and begun to pace the room. Something was wrong he knew it. Just as he was about to voice his concern he felt the sudden shift in the air. Toby spun round to find Titania whispering to Oberon, at their side stood Claris, she looked just as beautiful as she had the last time he had seen her. As she looked over to him and began to move forward. Toby's heart clenched, he could see the unshed tears that glistened in her eyes as she walked to him. Suddenly he raised his hand in a mirror image of how Jareth had halted Sarah's approach so many years before

"Stop, please don't tell me"

Claris immediately halted her approach, taking in Toby's worried expression.

"Toby, it isn't what you think"

"Then where are they, it's been hours, they would be here by now"

His voice had taken on a shaky edge and he could feel his strength beginning to fail and his legs shaking as he pulled all his strength to remain standing. The air crackled with magic and Jareth appeared right before him. His glamour still held place he still wore the clothing of a normal human man but Toby saw how dirty and dishevelled he looked, the drawn paleness of his face and the emptiness that showed in his eyes. The usually immaculate King looked like he had been thrown in his own bog then dragged through the junk yard.

Toby's eyes grew wide as they took in Jareth, his world shattered and his strength finally gave out causing him to collapse towards the floor. With lightning reflex, Jareth reached out and caught him before he crashed onto the stone floor. Sinking slowly down to the ground with the young boy he held him tightly within his arms. The sound of Toby's heart-wrenching sobs filled the room.

"Please no, not her, not now" he cried "I'm sorry, I take it back, I take it all back"

"Toby, listen to me," Jareth said his voice gentle and coaxing.

"She can't leave me, not her, she can't" Toby cried gripping hold of Janeth's arms

Jareth glanced up towards Claris "What the hell did you tell him"

"Nothing, I never got the chance" Claris snapped crossing her arms and glaring daggers at her cousin

"Toby, Toby, you need to listen to me," Jareth said placing his hand under the boy's chin to lift his tear stained face. "Toby, Sarah"

"No don't say it, if you don't say it, it won't be real" Toby sobbed

He had been such a complete idiot all this time spent warring with Sarah, the one person in his whole world who had loved him without any conditions and had stood by him through every difficult point in his life. Now when he had finally realised how selfish and immature he had become, now when he had realised the true worth of love. Just like his parents she had left him.

"It's not fair, why do they all leave me"

Jareth looked at the boy and the strain of the last few hours and the sheer exhaustion he felt destroyed the last strands of his patience. His face became harsh as he met Toby's eyes.

"Enough" Jareth snapped "Sarah hasn't gone anywhere, stop wallowing in your own self-pity"

"Jareth" Titania called "That is rather harsh even for you"

As Jareth rose from the floor Claris moved forward and hugged Toby close, his cries now subsiding.

"I don't understand"

"That is because, as usual, you are thinking about yourself first" Jareth snarled

"That is quite enough" Oberon stated "The boy is as concerned as you are"

Jareth glared daggers at his father but the look he received in return had him quickly lowering his gaze.

"I apologise" he hissed turning his back on everyone, he placed his hand against the stone wall, he gazed out the window onto the city below.

"Toby, Sarah has been badly hurt but she is alive," Claris said

"For now," Jareth whispered

Toby's head shot up towards Jareth, he removed himself from Claris's comforting embrace. He rose from the floor and walked with determination towards Jareth. He gripped his arm causing the Goblin King to spin round.

"What do you mean, for now, what happened, what did you do"

"Yes, because this whole thing is my fault" Jareth snarled in temper. He stepped forward stabbing his finger into Toby's chest and causing the boy to step backwards "Never crossed that pitiful insignificant little brain of yours that it could be down to you and not me."

"Jareth, stop it right now" Titania called "Enough, the boy loves her as much as you do"

"Of course he does, so much so he has made her life hell for years, even now when she has finally found happiness with me, he has done everything he can to take it from her" within three strides Jareth was stood nose to nose with Toby "If you hadn't have acted like the spoiled brat demanding a deal, if you hadn't done everything you have to be the great man you claim to be, she would not have been alone in that building, I would have been with her instead of assisting you"

Toby stood his face tear stained and pale, confusion still rampant in his mind. Jareth's tone softened as he took in Toby's forlorn face.

"She was buried under a pile of rubble from what your kind are calling an earthquake but from what I call unsupervised magic. She is alive, barely, but only because the Labyrinth has claimed her as one of its own and due to the fact, she is almost fully changed"

"I don't understand, then where is she? why is she still in danger?"

"She is in danger because your damn doctors are about to poison her with blood filled with iron and I am powerless to stop it" Jareth turned quickly away but not before Toby saw his eyes glisten with tears. "I have exhausted so much energy helping you I am depleted"

Toby stared at the Kings back before glancing around the rest of the gathered Royalty, Claris slipped her hand into his squeezing it tightly instinctively knowing the question Toby was about to voice.

"Only Jareth can re order time Toby, no other fae has that ability it is part of the role of Goblin King, an extension of the labrythin's power"

"But I am acting King" Toby stammered

"No, you're not, you never were, I just infused you with some of my magic. Do you think me foolish enough to release an ungrateful self-centered individual like you lose with real magic? Really"

"Jareth, it is not the boy's fault, I will not have you lay the blame for this at his feet" Titania exclaimed grasping Jareth's arm

Jareth glanced once more in Toby's direction before moving to his throne, he sunk down into the seat his head resting within his hands. The ticking of the large clock now deafening within the silent room as everyone contemplated the events and tried to think of a solution. Removing himself from Claris'a side, Toby slowly walked towards the King and crouched on the floor in front of him. Slowly he stretched out his hand and placed it upon Jareth's. Jareth feeling his touch immediately looked up at the boy.

"I might be able to stop them," Toby said in a small voice

"Boy, the magic you possess is minuscule, certainly not enough to alter the flow of time"

"May be but I can just tell them not to do it"

Jareth burst into mocking laughter. He stood and raised his hands into the air.

"Of course, the mighty Toby could just tell them NO" Jareth roared "Don't you think I tried that"

Toby held his place, his voice now took on an edge to match that of Jareth.

"Well, you aren't a relative, they don't have to listen to you. I am her brother if Sarah can't give her consent then, as her only relative, they must ask me. Unless they cannot reach me" Toby said "So when you have finished Goblin King wallowing in self-pity. Get someone to take me back and stop them"

Before Jareth could even respond Titania had taken his hand pulling him towards her and both immediately vanished.

.

.

Jssjsjsjsjsjsjs

.

.

The hospital room was organised chaos as Doctors issued orders to the nursing and support staff. Numerous machines bleeped as they monitored Sarah's vital signs. Toby gasped at the sight of his sister lay upon the starched white sheets. Her hair matted with blood against her head her face bruised and swollen. He felt Titania s arm move around him and steer him forward. A nurse seeing them enter the cubicle quickly moved into their path.

"Sorry you can't come in here"

"But" Toby stammered "I'm her brother"

"What's your name," The nurse asked eyeing him with suspicion

"Toby" he stated "Tobias Robert Williams"

"Thank goodness," the nurse said relaxing "We have been trying to reach you for over an hour. Your sister has some rather nasty injuries and has lost a significant amount of blood. We need to operate but she needs a transfusion to stabilise her extremely low iron levels"

"No," Toby said

"Excuse me" the nurse blinked "Did you hear what I said, she is very ill"

"I said No," Toby said with more force "Sarah would not want any transfusion"

One of the Doctors hearing the discussion left Sarah's bedside and approached the three.

"Young man, I realise this is quite a shock but you Sister will die without this operation and it is un natural to have such a small amount of iron present in her blood. Every hour you delay"

Titania tightened her embrace on the young boy giving him the strength he needed

"I said NO" Toby stated.

The Doctor and Nurse shot each other a frustrated glance

"I urge you to rethink this young man, we can hold off for about half an hour" he turned to the nurse "Please show Master Williams and his companion to the relative's room"

Once the nurse had left and the door to the relative's room closed, Toby turned to Titania, his face showing the worry he felt for his sister.

"How long will he need"

"Not long, as soon as Jareth regains enough strength and magic he will freeze time and move her to the castle." Titania stated "All her injuries will be healed in the underground within minutes"

"What if we leave it too late" Toby sighed "I feel like I just signed my own sister's death warrant"

Titania hid her own doubt from the boy and acted as confident as she could while reassuring him everything would be fine. She knew well that it could take many hours for Jareth to have regained full magical ability after exhausting his reserves so. As Toby paced back and forth across the small room, Titania offered up silent prayers to the gods. Her own heart clenching at how losing Sarah now would simply destroy Jareth. The only sound in the room coming from the gentle tick of the clock as it counted away each precious second. There was nothing anyone could do now but wait and hope.

The sudden sound of an alarm blaring tore through the silent room. Toby shot a worried look towards Titania before moving towards the door. He could hear the rushed footfalls from the other side and as he opened it saw the staff rushing towards the cubicle where Sarah lay, a large red light flashing just above it. He heard the urgency in their voices and his face paled as he heard them call out for the crash team. As more staff appeared Toby heard the first shock being administered to his sister. Titania turned him around and he buried his face into her chest while his hands covered his ears. She could feel him shaking violently within her arms. No matter how hard he tried to block out the sound, Toby could not and with each shock from the machine, he jumped in Titania's arms.

Suddenly everything stopped and there was nothing but silence. Toby slowly removed his hands from his ears and looked up at Janeth's aunt before he turned around. He was met with the sight of the doctors and staff frozen in place. Jareth with Oberon at his side held Sarah's lifeless body in his arms her head resting against his chest. As their eyes, locked Jareth gave Toby a small smile before he vanished in a shower of glitter.

Titania placed her hand around Toby's and within seconds they were back in the underground and the castle beyond the goblin city. He glanced quickly around the room they had appeared in. It was sparse, one of the main walls held a few shelves with various coloured bottles, in the centre a single bed covered in white sheets. He could just see Sarah lay upon its surface, Jareth at one side, Oberon at the other, standing at the head of the bed a strange elf like man that Toby had never seen before. He w watched in amazement as all three placed their hands upon his sister and a warm golden glow began to flow from their hands and into Sarah. It lasted mere minutes and as they removed their hands the glow slowly faded.

Toby waited patiently but as the minutes passed by and nothing happened. He swallowed not wanting to ask the question but knowing he must.

"Is" he stammered "Is, is she going to be ok"

Jareth turned his attention to Toby seeing him, once more as the frightened confused young boy. He moved away from Sarah and slowly crossed the room to Toby He took him into his arms and held him against his chest, gently stroking the young boy's hair offering the comfort he so desperately needed.

"Yes, she is ok and she will be fine but her body needs to rest," Jareth said gently "We have placed her in a deep sleep for the next few hours"

Toby crumpled against the king wrapping his arms tightly around him and murmuring words of thanks.

Titania and Oberon exchanged a silent glance both knowing the others thoughts, that this was a turning point for all and this was the moment when Toby had finally accepted Jareth and in turn, Jareth heart had softened once more towards the boy.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. The grammar, well am working on it.

.

.

Epilogue

.

.

The sun had risen high into the sky and cast its light across the Labyrinth and the city below. From her view point in the King's chambers, Sarah watched the many guests arrive at the castle. She took in the flowers that lined the streets, their beauty adding much-needed colour to the sandy stone. Rainbows of bunting zig zagged across from roof to roof, along with banners announcing the celebration. She still could not believe they had been her nearly three years already.

At the castle gates, she could see Hoggle and Sir Dydimus directing the goblins and guests in various directions. The distinct sound of Hoggle grumbling carried on the air, as he turned and looked towards her she gave him a small wave which he returned before focusing back on his duties. She scanned the streets for Ludo but was unable to spot him anywhere and assumed he must already be in the castle. It was quite the sight watching the coaches arrive and she remembered being stood watching a similar scene some years before. She had been surprised that they didn't simply use magic to arrive until Jareth explained it was all to do with pompous ceremony and trying to outdo one another.

A small sigh escaped her lips as two strong arms circled around her waist, she had been so absorbed in the scene below she had failed to hear Jareth even enter the room.

"Come now Sarah, surely you are not having regrets"

Sarah placed her hands over Janeth's and leaned back against his chest

"No of course not, but Jareth he is so young"

"Sarah, he is Eighteen, a man, it is time to let him go"

"I know, I know but"

A small laugh escaped Janeth's lips as he pulled her tighter against him and rested his chin against her shoulder.

"I hope you are this protective of our own son as you are young Tobias"

"Our son is never getting married," Sarah said crossing her arms

"Unfortunately love, at some point some young women will capture his heart just as you have mine and Claris has Toby's"

Sarah turned her head to the side and glanced at the blond-haired boy asleep upon the giant bed. His hair just as wild as his fathers. Her life had changed so much after the accident holding onto the mortal world had seemed so unimportant. She had been Queen for over two years and a mother for the last year.

"I would never regret any of this" Sarah whispered

Jareth smiled and turned her around to face him, he cupped her face on both sides within his gloved hands and gently kissed her. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in even closer, deepening the kiss. Reluctantly Jareth pulled away.

"Now, now my Queen we have a wedding to attend and it would not do to keep the bride and groom waiting"

Sarah sighed once more, it was hard for her to see Toby as a grown man, to her he was still the irritating little brother but she had to admit he had grown up and changed so much for the better. He had proven himself trust worthy time and time again over the past few years and she knew how deeply he and Claris loved each other.

"Maybe I have an answer for you, my love, a way to make it easier once our son reaches marital age" Jareth smirked

"Really and what would that be," Sarah asked suddenly a little suspicious

"We will just have to make sure we have lots of children" he quickly scooped Sarah into his arms and carried her into the adjoining Queens chambers depositing her onto the bed. "No time like the present"

"Jareth, we have a wedding remember and you are messing up my dress" Sarah giggled

"Are yes, but you forget precious I can reorder time as I please and right now it pleases me very, very much" Jareth crawled up the bed towards her "As for the dress, well" with a click of his fingers Sarah's dress vanished from her body and appeared back on the hanger where it had been earlier"

"Hey that's not fair," Sarah said before realising it

"How I love to hear that phrase fall from your lips almost as much as the other one," Jareth said "Now what was it"

He now lay above Sarah's naked body, he placed a kiss upon her lips then trailed them down her neck, he heard the small gasp escape her. He brought his gaze back up to meet hers. Sarah's face broke into a large smile.

"You have no power over me," she said with a large grin

"Now darling we both found out a long time ago that is untrue," Janeth said before running his hand down her body causing her to let out a soft moan. "As you see I have lots of power over you, in fact," Jareth said with a smirk "It's a piece of cake"

Sarah hit him playfully on the arm before pulling him down towards her and capturing his lips with her own. A knock on the door caused them to separate

"What" Jareth Groaned

"I know it is impossible for you two to keep your hands off each other for more than five minutes but I am getting married today you know and I would like you to be there"

"Damn" Jareth hissed "I should have frozen time first"

"Wouldn't have worked?" said Toby from the other side of the door "High King has wards in place to prevent it"

Reluctantly Jareth rose from the bed and clicked his fingers to redress Sarah. He extended his arm towards her.

"Shall we, my Queen"

Sarah gave a small curtsy before placing her hand within Janeth's.

"As my King desires," Sarah said

As they opened the door to Toby Jareth signalled to the nanny to take care of the young sleeping Prince. They walked along the castle corridors towards the main ballroom where the wedding was to take place. As they entered the small room where they were to wait Toby pulled his sister into a tight embrace.

"You know I will always need you right"

Sarah smiled at her brother, Janeth was right, it was time for her to let him spread his wings and begin his own story.

"And no matter what I will always need you to" Sarah replied. She then whispered into Toby's ear "Even more when your niece arrives good babysitters are hard to find"

Toby's eyes grew wide at his sister's words

"Does he know"

"Does he know what?" Jareth asked appearing beside Sarah

"How much I love and need you" Sarah replied

Jareth kissed her forehead

"Of course, I do"

Toby winked at his sister, finally, their lives had taken a turn for the better and they had found the happiness they both so desired and deserved. The trumpets sounded and Janeth and Sarah left Toby to take their seats in the ballroom. They watched as Toby took his place at the front and Claris glided down the aisle, a vision of pure beauty.

As Sarah listened to her brother declare his love to all it brought back memories of her own wedding. She turned to find Jareth gazing at her just as he had done on their wedding day, his eyes full of love and devotion. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"We could always slip away now the ceremony is over and finish what we started earlier"

Sarah gave his hand a squeeze, before rising from her seat. As they stood waiting to congratulate the newlyweds Sarah brought her lips to his ear.

"No need, your daughter is due at Solstice"

"WHAT," Jareth said

All eyes in the ballroom turned towards the Goblin King, Toby let out a laugh and kissed his new wife for the second time as Jareth and Sarah stopped in front of them.

"You told him then" Toby stated "Jareth your face is a picture,"

"What is going on," Claris asked

"I think she just told him he is to be a father again" Toby laughed

Claris grinning from ear to ear gave Sarah a massive hug.

"That is fantastic news" She stated "We can grow fat together"

Toby who had just taken a sip of wine from the goblet Janeth had handed to him, started to cough and splutter. The Goblin King patted him on the back and laughed.

"Think your reaction was far better than mine"

As the celebration continued into the night Sarah crept out of the main ballroom and onto the balcony to stand beside her brother. They gazed at the stars that twinkled above their heads.

"I meant it, Sarah, I will always need you"

"I know you did, but there are others that will need you to now Toby"

Jareth stood back and watched the sister and brother as they held each other under the stars. He felt the distinct tingle of the Labyrinth within him that signalled that a wish had been fulfilled. He smiled, this wish was one he had been more than happy to fulfil.

THE END


End file.
